Princess of La Vallex
by aurora-sakura
Summary: COMPLETE. Its been 4 years since Hitomi left Gaea when she suddenly gains a Grandma thats a Queen, a cat boy companion, and finds she is the next heir to the throne of one of the most powerful merchant cities on Gaea! But family has another secret.VH
1. Guards and Cat boys

**Chapter 1**

It's been four long years since Hitomi left Gaea...that was one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Those four years have been horrible for Hitomi. Most girls at the age of 19 are happy and care-free. She hated watching them, but felt envious at the same time. Leaving high school only made her feel more uneasy. What was she going to do? Her grades were bad, near failing. Her teachers always try to boost up her marks, but it just doesn't work. She's just to busy, 'daydreaming' as they say.

Track kept her on her busy; gave her something to do to pass the time. She joined several clubs. The cooking club, sewing and other pointless things. Not pointless, but she thought so. Maybe it was just the track that was pointless. But it made her feel good. She loved to run away her troubles. Not run 'from', but run 'away'.  
She could never get rid of the fact that she was in love. But how can you have a good relationship with someone who was so far away, yet so close! In her dreams, he was close enough to touch, to hold again. With his messy black hair and gental look. He never spoke to her in her dreams though. She needed that contact.

So here she was, sitting in class, listening to her teacher go on, and on about something or rather. She really didn't even know what class she was in right now. Was it Literature, or History? She heaved a sigh and lazily scribbled on her paper. Another boring school day, then track practise, then chores at home. It was her turn to do the dishes. Maybe she could pawn them off on her brother.  
As thoughts of soap suds and vacuuming filled her head, she failed to notice the strange men standing at the door.

Three burly men filed into the room. All were wearing strange uniform and had swords at their sides. They stopped in the front of the class room, blocking the teacher from view of the students. An excited, shocked outburst of chatter rung out through out the room as people gawked at the medievel like fighters. Not samurai, they were totally different from anything any of them had ever seen.  
"What is the meaning of this!" The teacher hollered out over the chatter.

Hitomi, at her teacher's sudden outburst, finally looked to the front of the class, hoping she wasn't the one being yelled at. No, it wasn't her, it was three men with swords. It took longer that it should have for her to regesture that. She stared in perfect shock at the men. They looked like they were from... they can't be...

"We are here for Princess Hitomi." One spoke. His voice ruff and hoarse.  
It was like a sea of staring eyes as every single head in that class room turned towards Hitomi. She just sat there in total disbelief. Did he say 'princess'! She stood up slowly, expecting them to start laughing they're heads off, like it was just a sick joke. She heard several class mates next to her, not taking their eyes off her, mutter "Do you know what language he's speaking?"  
But as she headed down to the front these ruff looking men dropped down to their knees and bowed. She stopped walking just to stare at them. They were actaully bowing to her?  
They stood up as she reached them and beckoned her out of the classroom and into the hallway. She could hear the whispers and shocked voices as she left. Of the girls that used to make fun of her, and her friends who became distant over the years. She ignored her strict sensai's shreaks of outrage.

She walked with these gaurds, if that's what they were, to the front of the school, were a small crowd of people gathered to view the closed off carrage and the great white horses attached to it. She was just as shocked as they were to say the least.

She got in quietly, ushered in by the shorter of the three men, and sat down on the elegant carved and cussioned seats inside. The red velvety fabric felt so soft on the back of her legs and she felt out of place in her school uniform (the same school uniform she wears in the movie). But still, this was all for her. She had no clue why, but it was.  
She'd ask all the questions flowing through her mind when they got to where she was going.

She looked out the small windows at the surroundings. They were rolling smoothly along the road past neighborhoods she usually walked by all the time. They seemed to be different now, from a new point of view. The three people who led her to the carrage were riding on the back, and the driver sat up high at the front. She felt like asking 'where the hell are we going!' but thought against it. She really didn't want to piss these people off, they had swords. Instead she sighed in irritation and tried to hold down laughter as people stopped and stared in the streets.

Shortly after, the carriage stopped and Hitomi looked out once again. She sighed in relief when she reconized the area. She was right in front of her house. Its small front lawn and small appearance made her feel comforted. But there was another carriage and more men with swords standing at the door, which stood open at the moment.  
A man came around to open Hitomi's door, holding out his arm for assistance. But she ignored it and hoped down on her own. 'Not very princess like', she thought to herself, but silently cursed herself after for getting ahead like that. How the hell could she be a princess?

She, once again, ignored the arm offered to her and half ran to the door. The men bowed to her as she entered. She hoped it wouldn't be a constant thing. Maybe she could convince them not to do it?

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She ran from the kitchen to the den calling for her parents. Gods! They weren't kidnapped where they!  
"In here!" She stopped storming around the house at the sound of her mothers voice. She followed it to the family room where she saw her father, her mother and her little brother Yuuhi (AN: I don't think that's his real name...isn't it Mamoru or something?) all seated and waiting. She heaved out a sigh of relief when she saw there were no men in the room with them.  
"What's going on!" She asked finally. Not really caring if she was yelling or not.  
"Hitomi! Guess what! We're aliens!" Yuuhi shouted happily. She some times thought him to be very immature for a 13 year old.  
She stared at him like he needed serious help. "What!"  
"Hush Yuuhi!" Her mother hist. "We will explain everything Hitomi." She added more soothingly to her daughter.

"Hitomi." She turned her attention to her dad who was standing by the wall of family portaits. " I have something to tell you."  
Hitomi swallowed nervously. She really didn't like the sound of that.  
"Hitomi, dear, this may be a little hard to believe. But I'm not originally from Earth."  
She looked at him funny. 'Ok, this is pretty wierd' she thought to herself.  
He continued. "I'm from a planet called Gaea. It's alot like earth, it just has different ways..."

Hitomi shot a shocked look at her mother. Her mom, out of a little few, knew about Hitomi's journey to Gaea.  
"Gaea?" She managed to choke out. Had her mom told him about her going there yet? She plopped down on the couch next to her mother.  
"Yes Gaea. I am the prince of a country there called La Vallex. It's a very wealthy merchant capital and it very beautiful there. It's right on the ocean and-"  
"I've never heard of La Vallex." She cut him off. But her statement earned her a few wierd looks from her brother and father.  
"That because it's not on earth, 'Tomi!" Her brother stated, smirking.

Hitomi just ignored him and kept her attention on what her father had to say. "So your a prince. So... I'm a princess?" She asked plainly.  
"And..." He faultered. "The next heir to the throne, Hitomi." She opened her mouth to protest but he was faster. "You are the oldest, and your great Grandmother, my mother, is very old, and she doesn't have an heir there."

"What? Wait a second! Back up! Why are you on earth in the first place? Why did you leave?" She asked getting quite angry. Her mind raced at an alarming rate. "And aren't you suppost to be the heir...being male and all."  
"I was stupid and young, and that was a long time ago. And La Vallex doesn't work that way. They've always been ruled by women."

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. "So... I have to go back to Gaea, and be a princess, and eventually, a queen?" Reality seemed to be collasping around her.  
"Back?" Her father asked.  
"Yes back. Dad... I've already been to Gaea. Mom knows all about it. Get her to tell you. I can't take this any more." She turned to leave the room, but her dad stopped her.  
"I'll get your mom to tell me, but Hitomi. You need to pack. You need to leave as soon as possible. There has to be a new Heir by the harvesting season."  
She nodded in understanding and headed slowly up the stairs, not being able to think of anything else to do anyway.

Hitomi had finished packing her whole room, minus the bed, the dresser and desk. Everything was piled in boxes and trunks, which were there when she got upstairs, by the door. She did note that the trunks were very beautiful and expensive looking.

Now that she was finally going back, she wasn't happy. I mean, sure she could see Van and everyone again. But what happens if they've moved on and have lives of their own.  
Besides, she always dreamed of going to Gaea, straight to Fanalia. Then she would see van standing there waiting for, wings outstretched and everything. She would run towards him and kiss him right then.

She was brought out of her daydream by the shuffling of boxes. She looked over to the door to see 4 or 5 of the armed men carrying her all her things downstairs. Probably loading them in the carriages.  
She made her way down after them and went back to the living room where her parents still were. Yuuhi must have been off somewhere, she really didn't care at the moment.

"How come you guys aren't getting packed?" She asked eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Because, were coming in around a week. We have to take care of everything here before we can leave." Seeing the look on his daughters face he added. "Don't worry Hitomi! As I've heard, your familuar with the surroundings! Besides there are tons of people your age at the castle I'm sure!" He gave her a gental hug which she returned.

Yuuhi suddenly burst into the room shouting, "This guys the best dad! He can make his tail puff up and everything!"  
"Tail?" Hitomi turned around just as a boy walked into the room. No, not exactly a boy, a cat boy. He didn't have the same orangy fur as Merle, instead it was a sort of milky beige colour and he had black markings like a tiger. On the tips of his ears were little tuffs of fur like a lynx, and he wore Van like clothes. He still had that same mischievious glint to him that Merle had.  
"Ah, Princess Hitomi. Finally we meet." He bowed a little sarcastically and smiled brightly. "My name is Griffin, and I'm your new assistant for as long as you want." She noticed he had a slight accent. But he voice was so cheery and cute. He was only her height, but... if she must say... pretty good looking.

She smiled slyly as she thought of a certain Cat girl who would love the attention of this 'Mr.' Griffin.  
"Are we ready to go?" He asked almost excitedly his eyes flashing something along the lines of impatientness. She had to hold in the urge to giggle.  
"Yes." Her father turned towards her. "Now Hitomi. Don't get into to much trouble. As your mother told me, you had quite a time there before. And if you want to know, Fanalia is one of our neighboring countries, so you can see this King of yours whenever you want." He added the last part quietly, which was very good in the company of so many people. But she couldn't help but blush at this comment.

She bid her family a temporary farewell and headed to the carriage with Griffin ahead of her.

They rode along in silence for a while. Griffin just kept his attention out the window, looking at all the earthy stuff with amazement, well Hitomi kept all her attention in his tail, it flicked every once in a while. So cat like. She remembered back to when she had a cat. His name was Thai, and he always managed to look cute, even when he dug in the house plants and tore up a curtain. Her thoughts wondered some more to the cat girl she knew on Gaea. Merle always got into her stuff, and could always find a way to bug her some way or another. She had a huge facination with Hitomi's earth belongings.

Hitomi cracked a grin. Merle would deffinitly have fun looking through all of Hitomi's stuff now.  
But then her smile turned to a frown. What about her friends here? She couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to them. Expecially Yukari.

Just as she thought that, the carraige rolled past the road that Yukari lived down.

"Whats wronge?"  
Hitomi looked up to see Griffin watching her, looking concerned.  
She sighed and looked back out the window. But he didn't stop watching her with that cute look of his. She might as well tell him.  
"It's just that... I didn't get to say goodbye to my best friend." She said, she tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but he saw right through it.  
"They didn't give you much time did they? Why did you all of a sudden think of it now."  
She looked at him in shock. He's been the first person to be able to see through to her when she faked stuff. Well... except for Yukari. Though it always seemed like Van knew when she was lying.  
But Griffin's tone of voice when he said this was wierd. It was very care free and merry, but at the same time important. So...Merle like. She couldn't help but smile.  
He smiled back. "Well?"  
"We just passed her road thats-"

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else, he stuck his head out the window and yelled up to the driver. "The princess requests that you turn around and head down the road you just passed."  
Hitomi heard the muffled reply "Yes master Griffin." then the carraige came to a halt and started turning around.

"Thank you." She told him timidly.  
"Don't mention it! Consider me as your friend, I don't want you treating me like you would the gaurds and maids."  
"Alright..." She thought for a second, "How should I treat the gaurds and maids? I'm new at this." She put on a shy smile.  
"Well... I don't have to slightest clue. Its really up to you I guess." He shrugged then looked out the window. "What house is it?"

Hitomi looked outside too. " The one with the blue Mazda in the front."  
He turned a puzzled look towards her. "A what?"  
"Sorry, I mean the one with the tree over the side walk."  
"Alright." He leaned out the window again and hollered up. "It's right here."

They pulled up in front of Yukari's home and Hitomi got out. She walked slowly up to the front porch and knocked lightly, then rang the door bell. She really had no clue what she was going to say to her yet. A million things popped into her head at once.

Luckily it was Yukari who answered the door. "Hitomi! You didn't show up for-" She stopped and looked past her, wide eyed at the carriage.  
"You know all that stuff I told you about Gaea?" She decided to just plunge right into it. Her best friend nodded her head slowly. "Well, it turns out I'm actaully the princess and soon to be queen of a country there." She chuckled nervously and smiled. "Kinda wierd huh?"  
"Holy crap Hitomi!" Yukari hollered. "Your not lying are you!"  
"No." Hitomi shook her head. "You see those funny looking gaurd guys?" She pointed to one of the burly men standing by the carriage door. "Uh... you there."  
The man became instantly alert and hurried over dropping to his knees. "Yes Princess?"  
"I am the future queen of La Vallex right?" She asked, smiling at the shocked look on Yukari's face.  
"Of course Princess, when the queen can no longer rule."  
"Alright, thank you." She waved the man away feeling extremely uncomfortable doing so, and he went back to his post.  
"The queen being the grandmother I never knew, and she wants me to come to Gaea and take up my spot... today. So.. I came to say goodbye." She felt tears coming to her eyes.  
"Oh, Hitomi." Yukari hugged her started to cry with her."You'll have a good life there I know it."

So after a tearful goodbye, Hitomi climbed back into the carriage and sat across from Griffin again. He had watched the whole thing and was now chuckling over it. "What?" Hitomi asked curiously.  
"Its just..." He laughed. "I'll never understand girls."  
"Well if you laugh at them, of course not. Girls like to be understood by their guys." She smiled at his confused look. But then went back to her worried expression.  
"Whats bothering you now? Don't you want to go to Gaea?"  
"Yes.. of course I do, I can see all my old friends again. Its just that..."  
"Your old friends?" He looked at her in confusion. "When were you on Gaea?"  
"3 years ago for the War of fates."  
"What! Hold on a minute." He scratched behind his ear. "Your the Hitomi Kanzaki from the mystic moon! The Seeress!"  
She shrugged, she really didn't know what he was talking about. Was she really that famous?  
"Then why are you sad to go back?"  
"Because... oh, just forget it." She looked out the window again. Griffin didn't say any more, it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it.

They arrived at Hitomi's old school where she first went to Gaea and where she ran the track meets. The stopped in the middle of the field and Griffin climbed out of the carriage, taking a big red jem from the bag beside him. An energist. It had been a while since she'd seen one.

After a short amount of time, a bright light envoloped the whole carriage and she could feel it lifting off the ground carefully. The sound of rushing wind and the startled cry of the horses was the only thing telling her she was still with the party.

They finally landed on solid ground. All four wheels touching down carefully, and smoothly. Griffin climbed back in after ordering them to move on. He smiled at her. "Welcome back to Gaea."  
She looked out the window and saw they were on a dirt road surrounded by a field, then worked into a dense looking forest. She noted that the road was layed out with stone blocks, so she figured it was a main passage through the country.  
"Where are we exactly?"  
He looked out the window. "I'd say, north of Fanalia's capital. We're almost at the countries border, past this forest in La Vallex territory."  
She nodded in understanding.  
"We can't leave the carriage what so ever once we reach the forest, the dragons are hunting they say."

"I've had two incounters with Dragons, they're really not all that bad. You just have to understand them."  
"Well, they're scary enough for me to stay away from them." He grinning at her.  
She chuckled. "Both of them, I was with the king of Fanalia. One time his brother too."  
"King Van and Lord Folken?" She nodded. "I've never met the king, he's really busy with the rebuilding of his city. Its so beautiful now.What's he like?"  
Hitomi blushed dispite herself. "Well... he's kind of rude at first, but once you get to know him... he's actaully really sweet." She looked at her feet. She looked up at him shyly and asked. "Ummm.. do you... I mean, have you heard anything about him lately?"  
He smiled slyly. "If you mean 'is he married' then no, he's not. Actaully, I did hear something... His advicers want him to find someone soon, but he keeps turning the proposal down. Nobody knows why."  
Hitomi smiled to herself. 'maybe he still loves me.' she thought.  
"Now... why would a pretty girl like you be asking a question like that..." He asked in mock confusion, looking up at the ceiling as if thinking it over. She laughed and blushed slightly, pulling lightly on his tail.

The scenery just kept getting more and more beautiful. They passed through a thick forest for around 15 minutes, but exited into a wide, flower covered field with long lush grass.  
Hitomi was marveling just over the wide vareity of colours in the flowers, but turned her attention ahead of them when a guard shouted to them about their soon arrival.  
Now she found herself looking over down into a valley covered with beautiful houses, all surrounding a elaberate white castle in the center. It reminded her so much of the castles straight from a fairy tale, only much more breathtaking.

Just past the cities, the water glittered in the harbour as trade barges and fishing ships docked in for the day or left to do business. The whole thing was so breathtaking, she actually found herself afraid to blink, supposing it was all a dream. Myabe she had fallen asleep in class again?

But as Griffin spoke, she knew it was no dream.. it was perfectly real.  
"Welcome to your new country princess Hitomi." 

(An: Alright...what do you guys think? Continue? No?) 


	2. What do you mean, All royalty?

****

****(AN: Thanks to those that commented on the first chapter. Much appreciation. You know who you are) 

****

**Chapter 2**

As the carriage rolled quickly along the white stone roads, Hitomi occupied the time looking out the small window, gaping at all the sites around her. Everything here was just so rich and elegant, it seemed like it had absolutely no flaws, and she found herself beginning to wonder if it were possible. It seemed like it was at the time.  
Every shops sported fancy clothing, fabrics, jewellery and everything in-between. Healthy looking livestock, lush and well grown vegetables and fruits that she had never seen before. She didn't care to go to the castle at the moment, she wanted to just walk around the market place.

She hadn't seen a single run down building on their ride into the huge city. Only beautiful well built and maintained buildings, some reaching to around 4 or 5 stories tall. They definitely conserved their space well, and maybe, because of this, they repaired any damaged and eyesores. Seeing the city for herself proved what her dad said, it being beautiful and all that. She actually felt herself start to get giddy with excitement. She couldn't even remember the last time that happened. 

They pulled up to the castle gate, a tall brass coloured design of bars was opening slowly as they went through, guards in fancy robes holding spears were pushing them. She noted just how tanned all the humans were here. And by humans, that discludes the pale furred Griffin. By the almost sticky humidity in the air, she guessed that the country must get a lot of sun. For a moment she wondered if she could go swimming in the ocean. Perhaps there was a beach to go to?

Her attention was brought back to the here and now when the carriage rolled to a sudden stop and Griffin climbed out. She stared around for a minute, watching as more guards rushed forward to meet them followed by women in silky robes of vibrant and pastel colours.  
Griffin finally stuck his head in, giving her a confused look. "Are you coming?"  
She blushed slightly and stood up, heading out through the door. She felt a hand on her arm as she stepped out. She looked to her side in shock, than smiled.  
"Can't let a beautiful lady trip and embarrassed herself now can I?" The cat boy whispered.

She smiled shyly at him than stepped off, only to be greeted by the well dressed women in colourful garments. She guessed they were maids. "Please follow us Princess." One spoke politely bowing slightly. Hitomi did as told, looking back for her cat companion as she walked towards the steps leading into the castle.  
"I'll see you later!" He called to her, waving a goodbye. She nodded and smiled at him, than continued on her way. 

When they reached the steps, a young man walked from the shadows of the tall doorway. He dressed in a grey loose sweater and a black version of what Hitomi remembered Van's pants to be like. His brown boots reached to his calves and he wore a brown belt along his waist. Snug in holders were two sinister looking daggers. 

When he reached them, he bowed, his arms crossed loosely across his waist, either hand resting on the hilt of a dagger. His mop of dark brown hair falling over his face. Hitomi noticed quickly that he had strange markings on his hands in a baby blue colour. When he straightened, he only did so halfway, just enough to look up at her face. "Welcome to your new home Your Majesty." His voice was light, but he sounded slightly irritated. 

Hitomi began to bow to him, but one of her maids shook her head, a distinct 'no'. She straightened quickly. "Erm.." The maid who shook her head lightly touched her upper arm. 

"Shall we move along?" 

She ushered Hitomi up the steps. When they passed the still crouched man, he stood up straight and fell into step with the group, directly behind all the maids. 

The maids led her to a large room near the front of the castle. It was well furnished in dark rich colours well tapestries hung around the room. There wasn't any windows, but a small fire burned in the hearth, giving it a warm effect.  
The maids bowed politely and left the room, closing the red wood doors behind them. She watched them leave in confusion, wondering why on earth they would bring her to this room and just leave. To her surprise, the man with the daggers stepped silently into the room before the door closed.  
"You must be my granddaughter than." She jumped slightly and looked over in the corner. An elderly women dressed in more fancy robes of dark hues sat on a plush burgundy chair, eyeing her with a smile on her wrinkled features. "Ah yes.. you have your fathers eyes." She ushered Hitomi over, which she obliged to, not really knowing what else to do. 

As she came forward she heard a low rumble. Looking at the women's feet, she saw a great white Siberian tiger, curled up, eyeing her curiously, it's deep purr filling the room. Hitomi gasped.  
"She won't hurt you." Again the women's cracking voice filled the silent room. "She is very kind to anyone she finds trustworthy." The women reached a wrinkled hand down to pat the huge animal's head affectionately. "She's from your planet.. but I'm sure you've realized that already." Hitomi nodded. "Her name is Yuki... I believe that means snow in your language, does it not?" She eyed her with baby blue eyes, waiting for her to answer. Hitomi realized that, like Griffin, she spoke with an accent.  
"Yes it does." She replied slowly. Then, "are you.. my grandmother than?"  
"That I am." She sighed. "You may call me Grandmama though." She stands up from the chair, using great force for her age, balancing her weight on a golden, jewel encrusted cane "I'm sorry I couldn't have met you sooner Hitomi dear."  
Hitomi shook her head with a smile. "It's all right."  
The older women smiled. "You are quite beautiful you know." Her smiled turned mischievous. "Do you have a certain someone in your life?"  
Hitomi blushed and looked away.  
Her grandmother laughed, sounding quite young all of a sudden. "I understand that that's your own business. I would have been surprised if there wasn't someone. You'll make a lovely Queen some day." 

She ushered Hitomi into the chair she was sitting in previously. Hitomi did so hesitantly, eyeing the tiger cautiously. She carefully brought out a hand and brushed it along it's back, happy when the giant feline moved into the touch. "She's gorgeous." She smiled. "She reminds me of Griffin."  
"Ah, Griffin." The Queen took up the matching chair across from her, watching her happily. "I trust he's been treating you well?"  
"He's very nice." She smiled sincerely.  
"I knew I made a right choice appointing him to you. He's been here since a little boy, his village was destroyed with the brutal raid years and years ago." She frowned.  
"What raid?"  
The elder women sighed and eyed her seriously. "All the half breed villages we're attacked long before the destiny war, causing many orphans. A lot of them were sold as slaves. Griffin came to us on his own though."  
"Oh.." She thought about it for a moment. 'Naria and Eriya must have been orphans from that raid, and came to Folken.' 

"And I see you've met Josceline." She nodded towards the door. Turning, Hitomi found two piercing grey eyes bearing into her. "He will be your bodyguard. He came to us not as an orphan. He's trained for just this job." The old women leaned back into her chair. "He is a Celestial Gate... I have no doubts in his ability." She gave a small nod to the boy. Hitomi looked over at him just as the young man nodded to his queen. She realized that he must only be about her age. 

"But enough of such talk." She stands up again, Hitomi follows. "You must be tired, I'll get one of the maids to take you to your room." She heads to the door and opens it. "Hana..." A young women bowed to her. "Could you please show Hitomi her room?"  
"Yes your majesty." She replied politely, giving another bow. "Come this way please Princess Hitomi."

They headed down many dimly lit hallways and into an area that out did all the other hallways she had come across. Josceline right on her back. The solid stone was all painted with intricate designs of dragons and Angels. No... not angel's, Draconians. Why they had this was strange to her. Draconians were not a race much cared for on Gaea.  
The paintings reached from the blood red carpet to on top of the rounded roof, giving it a strange effect. It was stunning.  
Oil lamps were all lit down the straight hallway, held in gold handles attached to the walls. Every door they passed was rich burgundy colours, obviously something close to red wood.

Hitomi never realized how much the maids and guards uniforms clashed with the surroundings in the castle. They fit on the outside, but inside with all the dark colours, they threw off the whole thing with there vibrant happy colours. Only Josceline seemed to fit in with his dull grey, black and browns. 

They finally reached a set of doors that were opened up, allowing air to circulate through. Hana stopped in front of it. "Your room Princess Hitomi." She bowed than stood up straight. "If you need anything, please just call."  
Hitomi nodded, slightly numb from the whole thing. When she looked back at the girl from the doorway, she found she was gone.

Sighing, she looked into the room in front of her. Only to let out a quick gasp of shock. The room was absolutely stunning, and not to mention huge!  
A king sized Victorian style bed was against the wall to her left, thin see through colourful fabrics were draped over it. This room, unlike the other ones, was all softer, less dark colours. A large wardrobe stood by the bed and her trunks and boxes of stuff all sat in the middle of the room, centred on a large, plush beige carpet. Intrigued, she walked in further.  
A door hang open to her right, and after further inspection, found that it was her own private bathroom. The bath itself the size of a hot tub.  
Among other things, there was a beautiful carved wood desk and fireplace. The desk in front of French door, leading out onto a balcony. 

Curious, she walked fully into the room and drew back the slightly darkened drapes, looking out the windows. She had a full view of the city and harbour, still sparkling in the decreasing light. She all of a sudden felt intensely giddy and skipped over to her huge bed. She let herself drop down onto it with a content sigh and a small giggle. 

She started though when a small cough came from the doorway. She sat up, a large blush splashed across her fair cheeks. She moved a strand of hair from her face as she did so. 

Josceline stood in the doorway, looking as if he would start laughing. He bowed, as if to hide it, than stood straight. His arms still crossed, hands on his daggers. "My room is next to yours. I am not permitted to enter your room, unless you call or are in danger." With that, he bowed low once more, and left down the hallway. She heard the small bang of a door closing close by. 

Sighing, she plopped back onto the bed. What a strange person... She stared up at the ceiling. Like the hallway, it was painted with Draconians and beautiful vines, flowers and trees. She smiled. She would definitely love it here. 

Another small sound caused her to sit up, ready to be embarrassed again, but found herself only looking curiously at the white tiger in the doorway. "Yuki?"  
The giant cat walked slowly into the room and sat patiently by the bed, watching her with just as much curiosity, her light blue eyes showing as much emotion as an animal could. Than jumped onto the bed beside her, stretching out.

Hitomi sighed. "I guess I should start unpacking." She got off the bed, pats the tiger on the head, lightly scratching behind her ears, than headed to her trunks. Looking at them for a moment, she walked over the wardrobe and opened it up. "Oh!" Dress after dress were already hanging up in the tall wood structure, but there was enough room to put her own stuff in. She traced a finger over one of the dresses, delighted by the lightly woven fabric. They were sarong like, made perfect for the warm sticky weather, all of loose flowy fabric and beautiful pastel and light colours. She sighed in content. She didn't like wearing dresses, but she figured she could definitely make an exception for these. 

She began to unpack her Earth belongings, smiling happily to herself. 

The Next Day 

Griffin took it happily upon himself to show Hitomi around the city, as long as it was under cover. The whole time being trailed by the quiet Josceline When he was a good enough distance away, Hitomi turned and whispered to the cat boy. "What is with this guy?" 

Griffin looked back at the guard as if just seeing him there for the first time. "Josceline?" He laughed slightly. "He's a bitter one. It could be because he had to leave his brotherhood to look after you... or it could be the fact that his 'kind' had to swear off women to do they're job." He grinned. "No contact whatsoever. They take is _very_ seriously." He grinned. "If it were me, I wouldn't keep to that rule very well." He nudged her playfully. "Especially with such a pretty person to look after." 

Hitomi blushed despite herself, but ignored the comment. She had Van... at least she hoped she still did. She didn't need another person interfering. She opened her mouth to reply, but Griffin nudged her, motioning to the now approaching bodyguard. She kept quiet. 

He took her into lots of shops, restaurants, and down to the busy sea port, explaining all the while about the culture, history, agriculture and anything else that he knew off the top of his head. To Hitomi's surprise, he knew quite a lot almost like he downloaded the whole volume of books about the area into his brain. Strangely though.. he only seemed to be wise when it came to that, for when she asked him about Fanalia's royal family, he became quite embarrassed and changed the subject. It was really amusing actually, seeing as she already knew most things about Van's family anyway. It was cruel, she knew, but he didn't need to know that bit of information.

They finally headed back up to the castle and had a short tour of the wonderful, lush garden attached to it.  
Hitomi smiled broadly and sat carefully down on the side of the fountain, looking at it with definite awe. It was made of light blue stone and was carved in great detail to resemble a dragon. Not the typical land dragons that she encountered before. It was much more skinnier and seemed to have a long form. Great wings stretched out from its back as it seemed to scan the skies above them. 

"It's so beautiful." She gasped out, turning towards the cat boy who was looking at it also.  
"You should have seen how long it took to make it." He sat down beside her and flicked his tail in almost annoyance.  
"What's with you?" She asked, eyeing him curiously.  
He shook his head. "It's just that they built this and everything around here that's seemingly useless when the great war was going on instead of helping the other countries. We just cut ourselves off from everyone else."  
Hitomi frowned. So that's why she hadn't heard to La Vallex until now. "I thought you said that Fanalian's came her after Fanalia was destroyed?"  
"They did, but we could only hold a certain amount, a lot had to be turned away." As he spoke, his ears seemed to droop in sadness. He was quiet for a moment. "You know... Fanalia and LaVallex used to be really close, you know, family wise. Your grandmother was best friends with the queen of Fanalia, until she went missing."  
"What happened, why aren't they close anymore?" She asked.  
A lot of complications came up. Prince Folken was suppose to marry your dad's sister, but..."  
"My dad had a sister!" She stared at him. She saw Josceline stir off the side at her sudden outburst. 

He nodded. "Princess Naria Shalita Do' Urden."  
'Naria? Is that why Folken named the Naria I knew... He must have actually loved her...' "What happened to her? She must have been pretty young."  
"Ya, she was way younger than your dad. She got sick, and they couldn't help her, so she just passed away one day. I wasn't around then though."

Hitomi stared at him. How come she hadn't known all this before?  
"And you..." He stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind, I shouldn't be the one to tell you." 

"Tell me what?" She pressed, nudging him slightly. 

Griffin opened his mouth to speak, but at that very moment, Josceline sauntered over. He bowed as usual when he reached them, and spoke with his eyes on the ground. "Night is closing in, Your Majesty. It would be best to head in." 

Hitomi caught the small sigh of relief that Griffin let out. "Good idea." He stood hastily, offering a hand down to her. "We don't want you to catch cold." 

She was about to retort that she didn't think she would catch a cold with such warm weather around, but thought better of it as a small drop of water fell onto her cheek. 

"Josceline, good instincts I must say." Griffin smiled at the bodyguard, but he just shot the cat boy a glare. 

However, they were unable to outrun the downpour. The group of three were completely drenched by the time they raced into the castle, Griffin laughing hysterically, well both Hitomi and Josceline felt a strong need to strangle the cat boy. The came to a halt in one of the foyers, Hitomi and Josceline both rung out their clothes in irritation well Griffin took to shaking the water off him, very dog-like, splashing the already annoyed guard in the mean time. But before he could snap at the cat boy, Griffin was already racing down the hallway. 

"Take a nice warm bath, Lady Hitomi, you'll cheer up afterwards!" 

Hitomi glared at the cat boy's retreating back, than turned to her guard. "I hate the rain." 

Josceline nodded in what she thought was silent agreement. 

"The bath does sound very inviting at the moment." 

They trudged along, water splattering all over the stone halls as they went. 

After taking a long hot bath in the large tub, she was getting dressed into a long flowy skirt she picked out from her wardrobe, and a sleeveless blouse that did up at the back when a knock sounded at the door. 

Josceline stood at the door, the large Yuki at his side. She smiled at the pair, reached down, and scratched behind the cat's ears. 

"Her Majesty wishes to speak with you." Josceline bowed. 

"All right." Hitomi stepped out into the hallway, and followed as Josceline led her down to a room near where they entered from the garden earlier. 

This room was different than the last one they had met in. It was open, with large windows peering out into the rain drenched garden outside. Lightning was flashing across the sky as she entered the room, lighting the room even more than the large amount of candles spread across the room did. 

"Come in, dear." Her grandmother sat in a large plush chair wearing a slightly heavier light fabric over her frail figure. Her gold topped cane leaned against the beige chair. 

Hitomi moved forward, taking a seat on the cushioned footstool she was ushered to in front of the old women. It too was beige to match the chair. 

"I hope you enjoyed the tour around the city." 

"Very much, grandmama." She smiled sweetly at the old women. "Not so much the storm though." 

She chuckled and scratched the top of Yuki's head as the tiger came to rest beside the old women. "I am very proud of this country. But the weather is a problem all on it's own a must admit." The deep wrinkles around her eyes crinkled as laughter shone in the blue pools. "You are quite the perfect young women, Hitomi. I'm glad to see my son did something right in raising you." She sighed, as if giving in. "And growing up on the Mystic Moon has given you more experience than I myself could ever wish to grant you." 

"I think so." She smiled, than frowned slightly. "Won't I be considered bad luck? Coming from the Mystic Moon, I mean?" 

She chuckled loudly. "My dear girl, of course not! Those silly people from other countries don't know what they're talking about. In La Vallex, the Mystic Moon is a symbol of peace, prosperity... it is of good luck! And anyone from there would be considered heavenly." 

Hitomi smiled bitterly "I'd hardly consider myself 'heavenly'." 

"You have the make of a goddess, my dear." She winked suddenly. "It runs in the family." 

Josceline made an almost choking cough from the doorway. 

"Now, onto business, I'm afraid." She lay her wrinkled hands in her lap and smoothed down her already smooth dress. "There will be a ball in your honour Hitomi. Now, don't look at me that way, it's necessary of a future queen to be welcomed into her country the proper way." 'That way' Hitomi had been looking was with a distinct look of someone who had just swallowed a lemon. 

"What kind of ball? Will it be big." 

"Oh heavens, Yes, Hitomi!" She smiled brightly at her granddaughter. "All of Gaea should see such a beautiful young lady welcomed into her position." 

Hitomi felt faint. "_All of Gaea_?" Her voice escaped her in a scraggly whisper. "But-" 

The queen laughed. "Dear girl, it's an expression. All of Gaea means, all of royalty." She shook her head. "My dear, you'll give yourself grey hairs long before what is natural if you keep that up." 

Hitomi felt like saying 'You'll give me grey hairs before I give any to myself' But she resisted. Than something her grandmother said registered. "_All_ royalty?" 

"Oh yes... Asturia, Fanalia, even Zaibach for that matter." 

"_Fanalia_?" Her heart started to race. 

"Of course, as a neighbouring country it would be rude to leave them out." She watched her granddaughter a moment, a small strange smile coming to her face. "Why does the prospect of the Fanalian king attending sound so strange to you. I hear that him and the Seeress were good friends during the war." 

Hitomi blushed. "We were friends yes... I just haven't seen him for so long..." 

"You'll get plenty of time to speak with him again. He and Lady Merle will be arriving earlier than the rest. It's been so long since I've seen the boy... Though I'm sure he's grown into a handsome man by now." 

Hitomi blushed as the thought of what the 'grown up' Van would maybe look like today. 

Her grandmother suddenly stood, well Hitomi hastened to follow. "Josceline will show you back to your room. You should rest. Your parents arrive tomorrow, and probably his Majesty Van Fanel as well." 

Hitomi nodded, made a small bow to her grandmother, than left the room with Josceline at her heels. 

"I didn't plan on seeing Van again so soon." She half muttered to herself, forgetting that the quiet Josceline was behind her. 

"I'm sure it will be fine, Your Majesty." 

She jumped slightly, remembering he was there, than continued on, blushing as she did so._  
_


	3. The Chain of 16

****

****(AN:Thanks to Goddess-Hitomi, Selene Ann Potter, wildkat and Storm-Maker for your comments. I'll try to make the story enjoyable for you all!) 

****

**Chapter 3 **

The weather calmed over night, and by the next morning the sun was beaming down just as hot and muggy as the first day she arrived. Hitomi opened her curtains and French doors onto the balcony only to affronted by the brisk morning air and smell of the salty ocean. The harbour was filled with early morning sailors, some riding the colourful sail boat type ships that Griffin told her where called _Zahifs_. Boats that the local natives rode as tradition. There were large merchant ships, fishing vessels and leisure crafts floating idly in or out of the large harbour, and she heard the soft clanging of the gong type instrument that signalled to the ships when they were granted entrance by the harbour master. 

Hitomi smiled, stretched her arms out to the sky, but stopped halfway through her action. Just as she noticed a carriage moving away from the entrance of the castle to the stables where the other carriages sat, a small knock sounded at her door. 

"Come in." She turned away from the strange carriage and to the door. 

"Good morning, Princess." Griffin walked in, followed by Josceline who stood at the doorway. 

"Good morning." She picked up her night coat from the end of her bed and slipped it over her shoulders, tying it up around her waist to cover the lacy night gown she had on. She wasn't embarrassed to be wearing it in front of Griffin she realized, but around Josceline. 

"You have a guest." He sat on her bed, as if the act was proper manners to show in front of a princess. She didn't mind at all, but she wondered briefly what other princesses would think of they're servants acting the way Griffin did. 

"Who?" She went and sat over by her makeup counter. She didn't wear makeup herself, but the queen had provided the counter and large mirror along with an assortment of cosmetics for her anyway. She picked up the dainty decorated brush from the counter and ran it quickly through her hair to remove tangles. 

"Only a certain King of Fanalia." He smirked as she suddenly froze halfway through setting her brush down. 

"_What_?" She breathed out. 

"He just arrived. Him and Merle." 

She noticed briefly that he didn't use the title 'Lady' in front of Merle's name as all other seemed to do. Perhaps she wouldn't need them to meet after all. 

"I'm not ready!" She stood up suddenly, than plopped right back down again after getting a rather large head rush. "He can't be here now!" 

"I suggest you get ready, Your Ladyship... It isn't polite to keep royalty waiting." Josceline's voice cut through the air, his spoke airily, not showing any authority, but still managing to have that air about him of someone with the proper rights. 

Griffin looked at him briefly, a strange look on his face before he turned back to her with a smile. "He's right you know. Friend or not, you still shouldn't make him wait." 

Hitomi stood up, hardly feeling her legs beneath her as they carried her over to her wardrobe. "But- I don't..- what will I wear?" She pulled out two dressed and held them up to herself absentmindedly. 

"I would wear that one, it's pretty and simple. I don't think he would expect you in something elaborate and expensive anyway." Griffin stood and went to her jewellery box which she had set on a small shelf near her makeup stand. He began riffling through it and pulled out a locket that her mom gave her for her 16th birthday. "And wear this, it's pretty." 

He grinned happily as she took it from him, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks." 

She went behind the paper, changing blind, decorated in ornamental designs, and began to change into the outfit. 

"He doesn't know your the princess yet, so we can surprise him." 

"_She'll_ surprise him you mean." Hitomi couldn't see them from behind the blind but she could almost picture Josceline's irritation. 

"Same thing. We'll be there, so it will be _us_." Griffin spoke to the older boy as if explaining the concept to a 5 year old. Hitomi change quickly and stepped out from the blind to avoid them getting into a fight. 

"There, doesn't that look nice Princess?" 

Sure enough, Josceline was glaring furiously at the younger boy, hands resting on his daggers, well Griffin choose to ignore it completely. Hitomi looked down to examine her dress. "Ya, it is pretty isn't it?" 

She turned on the spot in a circle, causing the bottom of the dress to swirl around her. It was a creme colour with golden embroidering along the bottom and top. The silver locket added to the affect. She still felt extremely pale compared to most of the inhabitants, but she could already see the effects of the sun from yesterdays walk on her shoulders and arms. She smiled despite herself and went over to her wardrobe again. From one of the bottom drawers, she pulled out a pair of slip on sandals to finish her outfit. 

"Come along than." Griffin held out his arm to her and led her from the room with Josceline, as usual, falling behind. 

After a long while it seemed of silent walking, they had reached the castle gardens when Griffin came to an abrupt halt. Hitomi gave him a look of surprise, than one of suspicion when the cat boy began to glance around as if seeing the place for the first time. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing... just looking about. It's quite lovely today isn't it?" 

"He doesn't know where he's going." 

Griffin visibly flinched at Josceline's comment. "I know where I'm going... they just moved around is all." 

Josceline rolled his eyes, an action Hitomi thought she would never see from him with as much info she knew about his personality. He stalked past both of them, but still kept within good reach of the pair as he led them down the garden path, than off onto the grass, cutting across the perfectly trimmed lawn to a large white structure. 

Griffin had told Hitomi during her tour that the building was constructed for performing music on special occasions and for dancing. He said that as festival times, torches were lit outside the building and traditional dancers performed under colourful canopies for the nobles and their guests. 

As they reached it now, Hitomi heard her Grandmother's old voice, and a louder, clearer voice that she recognized instantly. Images of what the cat girl Merle looked like last time filled her head so she could compare the differences upon seeing the younger girl again. Her grin swept away however only to be replaced by a nervous look when a low husky voice joined with the other two. 

Griffin passed her a distinct wink, than stepped into view of the company. Josceline had already stepped up behind Hitomi again, and was now gently nudging her forward, another action that surprised her greatly. She nearly stumbled as she went around the corner of the building, but she held herself up. She did, however, bump straight into Griffin's back as she corrected her stance. 

"Ah, here she is now." She briefly heard her Grandmother say as she tried to shrink behind Griffin's back, just hoping to fall of the face of Gaea. She didn't want to meet Van now! She pictured this going slightly different in her head. 

She was nudged into the open by Yuki's broad head, startling her. She gasped slightly, but felt quite relieved she did not stumble again. She noted quickly that Merle sat on a bench next to Van, who was sitting in a high backed chair before she dropped into a hasty curtsy, letting her hair hide her face. 

"Have a seat, dear." She saw her grandmother's hand come up, motioning her to a large amount of cushions on the floor. Griffin had already warned her to get used to sitting on the floor, it was part of their custom. 

She knelt into the soft, cushy fabrics, spreading her dress around her as princess-like as she could manage well still hiding her face. She saw Griffin walk past her, as he sat next to Merle on the bench. 

"You already know each other, but it's only right you meet again as station should have it." 

She looked up than, wanting to see Van's reaction. When she did, she wished she hadn't. Her eyes met with his strong burgundy ones. They looked disinterested, but, as what the Queen said registered into his head, his face changed to a look of curiosity. 

"I don't think I've met her before, Lady Lorilae." He smiled at Hitomi, though it looked horribly forced, before he turned back to the queen. "I don't know where I would have met her." 

Hitomi felt her throat constict. He didn't know her? Was he lying? 

"Oh hush, Van." Her grandmother lightly patted Van hand as it rested on his leg. "She might look a bit different, I wouldn't know, but she is still the same Hitomi I would think." 

Her heart pounded. 

Everything became silent around them. She felt eyes boring into her. Van was just... staring at her, in unconcealed surprise. She felt light-headed, but than she realized she was holding her breath. 

Just as she let her breath out, Merle seemed to come through first. "Hitomi?" She sounded unsure. "But-" She forrowed her brows and passed an irritated look to Griffin which clearly stated 'why didn't you tell me.' 

"Hello Merle." It seemed a good idea at the time. But as the words left her mouth, she was furled sideways as a ball of pink slammed into her side. She fell over, thankful for the cushions, and tried to pry the cat girl away from her. She was taller than the last time they met, and slightly heavier. "Your crushing me, Merle!" 

The cat girl backed away. "I'm sorry." She looked as if she would start crying. "I can't believe your back!" She hugged her again, though less forcefully. Than she began to bathe Hitomi's face with her sandpaper like tongue. 

"That's really gross, Merle." Hitomi laughed despite herself, but passed a pleading look to Griffin who only shrugged. It was obviously he was desperately trying to hold back laughter. 

Her eyes automatically drifted over to Van over the top of Merle's pink hair. He was still staring at her, though in a slightly different way. He looked like he was in shock still... but looked happy. Hitomi felt as if a heavy boulder was lifted from her shoulders. 

Merle backed away again, just as the queen stood and walked back to the castle without a word. Nobody bowed (except Josceline), and she didn't expect them too. "I can't believe it Hitomi! How are you a princess! Why didn't you tell us!" 

"I would have, if I'd known myself." She grinned. "This has been a very interesting week for me." 

"I bet..." She whispered in awe. Then, realizing that was still nearly sitting in Hitomi's lap, she back away to sit just on the end of the cushions, a large grin on her face. "I didn't recognize you. You don't look like a boy anymore." Hitomi glared. "I mean..." She reached forward and gave Hitomi's hair a small tug. "You have long girl hair, and your not dressed funny." 

"My clothes were never 'boyish' thank you very much." She laughed. The comment about the hair was right though, it had grown longer. It was now past her shoulders, and she liked it like that. Her eyes lingered over to Van again, and when he realized she was watching him, smiled sweetly at her. She felt her ears go hot and her heart race up at the small action. 

"Have you seen her weird stuff yet?" Merle's question was directed at Griffin. 

He smiled. "She let me poke through her room yesterday." He grinned. "She has lots of neat things." 

Hitomi sighed slightly and was about to change the subject when Merle pointed past Hitomi. "And who's that?" 

Hitomi turned, only to find Josceline watching them from not too far behind. "That's Josceline. My bodyguard." At the mention of his name, he walked casually over, every inch a trained warrior. 

When he was standing just at her side, Merle's eyes widened in shock. "A- You have a Celestial Gate as your personal bodyguard." 

Hitomi looked at her in confusion. From her awed tone, she guessed this wasn't normal. "I guess..." She passed a quick look to Josceline, but he seemed fix on staring at something in the garden. 

"All members of the Do'Urden family have a Celestial as their bodyguard." Griffin commented. 

"Grandmama doesn't." At least she couldn't remember a silent shadow following the Queen everywhere. 

"No... she doesn't." Griffin smiled in a very catlike manner. "She doesn't need them. She's connected to the whole chain of 16 here in the country. They protect her." 

"The chain of- what?" She stared at him in puzzlement. 

"The chain of 16, the 16 famous mages of La Vallex." It was Josceline who answered. Merle visibly jumped as he suddenly spoke. 

"Mages?" She blinked. "There are actually _Mages_ living here?" 

"Well no, they live elsewhere, but they work for the crown. The queen herself is a mage. Or did she not tell you." Griffin looked thoughtful. "I suppose you could be one too, you just need to be trained. I bet Her Majesty is intending on training you when you soon." 

Hitomi felt herself becoming visibly shocked. "I can't be a-" 

"Why not, your a seeress, close enough." Griffin shrugged, than laughed. "Let's see how much more you can find out in a week about yourself. This is getting interesting." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his chin. 

She ignored him. "Is there medicine for headaches here, 'cause I feel one coming on." 

Merle gave Griffin a sly look, before she suddenly sprang to her feet and grabbed onto the unsuspecting cat boy's arm. "Hitomi's getting a headache, we should leave her alone." She gave an all to obvious glance in, the still silent, Van's direction, that proceeded to dragging Griffin away. "I haven't been here in a while, you can show me what's changed." 

"But I have to-" He stopped when she glared at him and made another obvious head shake in Van's direction. "Sure I will!" The cat boy smiled cheekily, took her arm like a perfect gentlemen, and led her away through the garden. 

Josceline shifted uncomfortably beside Hitomi. 

Hitomi watched the pair leave, than turned back to Van, trying to smile normally, but she felt the smile only show nervousness. "Griffin told me he didn't know you." 

Van was quiet a moment, just simply watching her, but he blinked suddenly and answered, looking at his lap as he spoke, strong tanned arms crossed over his blue shirt. "He doesn't. I know _of_ him, but I hadn't ever met him until today. Merle's known him for a while." 

Hitomi nodded, and looked hesitantly up at Josceline. The guard stood silently, arms still crossed loosely at his waist, hands on her hilt of his daggers. He was still staring off somewhere into the garden. She turned back to Van. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner." 

Van shook his head and smiled. "It's OK, Hitomi. I knew you weren't able to." He frowned suddenly. "I thought...- he passed a hesitant look at Josceline before speaking. "I thought, when we couldn't talk to each other anymore, that something bad happened." 

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't know what happened." She sighed, than whispered. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore." 

Van blinked. "Why would you think that?" 

Her ears began to burn terribly and she knew she was blushing. "It's just that... your a king... and I thought you would have to be married..." She trailed off, watching him expectantly. For some reason, she wished for an answer. 

Van visibly stiffened at the question, passed a tense look at Josceline, than turned back to Hitomi. She felt as if time stopped for those brief minutes. Until Van began to laugh... 

She stared in disbelief at him. He was laughing... she had hardly ever heard him laugh. She smiled. "What? Why is that so funny?" 

"You don't know do you?" His eyes were twinkling with mischief when he spoke again, getting hold of himself long enough to speak. Another thing that surprised her. 

"Know what?" She tensed at the question, but found it hard not to feel happy with Van looking so... so... his age. "What don't I know, Van?" She looked up at Josceline in question. This time, her guards gaze was turned to her. 

"His Majesty is-" 

"No, no." Laughter was obvious in Van's voice as he held up a hand. He was breathing funny because of his laughing, and his hair fell into his eyes, something that Hitomi found deliciously cute. "Let it be a surprise, if nobodies told her already." He suddenly frowned. "You may not like it though." 

"What?" She felt herself becoming extremely nervous. "Your not married are you?" Oh... she hoped that didn't sound as squeaky out loud as it did to her ears. 

"No, I'm not." Again, it sounded as though laughter would take over again. "That's not it." 

She glared at the king. "Your _teasing_ me." 

"Hitomi dear!" She turned around. Her grandmother was standing near the castle, Yuki at her side. "A storm is coming, you better head in." 

Hitomi looked at the sky in surprise. It didn't look like it was going to storm. She looked at Van and raised an eyebrow, he too was looking into the sky sceptically. He noticed her looking and smiled. God... he grew up. His hair was still the messy black mop, even more so than the last time she saw him, but his smile was different. Maybe because she hardly saw him smile before. His teeth were perfect against his tan skin. She blushed. He had filled out well to say the least, his white shirt and black light brown pants fit him perfectly. 

Knowing all to well what the weather there was capable of, she sighed and stood up, ignoring her blush and embarrassment.. "We should listen to her." Josceline fell into step right behind his charge, but she waited patiently for Van to stand and walk with her. When he did stand, she could see he had grown taller. Not as tall as he brother, Folken, had been, but he still was still around a head and a half taller than herself. She hadn't grown much since she left Gaea. 

He followed her quietly, walking at her side with Josceline behind the two as they headed silently back to the castle. Both unsure of what to say to the other. Both afraid to say what they've wanted to say for 4 years. 


	4. I'm glad you feel the same way

****

****(AN: I've had this chapter done for a while, but I wasn't able to get on to the site. Sorry it took so long Hope you all like it) 

**Chapter 4**

Her parents were in the same room that Hitomi was first brought to upon arrival. Yuki had taken a liking to Mrs. Kanzaki, resting her giant head on her lap as she patted the huge cat's head nervously. Her father was having an animated, if not arguement, with her grandmother near the fire, and her little brother was content with staring out the window over the city which he now found himself prince of. 

When Hitomi stepped into the room, her mother, still nervous around the tiger, edged slowly out of her seat, sidestepped Yuki, and came immediately to give her daughter a hug. Hitomi felt Van edge into the room behind her, followed by the ever quiet Josceline, who retreated to a corner. 

"How was your journey here Hitomi?" She shuddered slightly. "I have never been so terrified in my life. Your father told me what would happen, but a beam of light picking us up from the ground isn't exactly something I should be used to." She smiled weakly. She looked tired, Hitomi decided. 

"You sold the house than?" Hitomi smiled, and patted her mom lightly on the arm. "I'm glad everything's all taken care of." 

"You shouldn't be worrying about the house." She passed a quick look to her husband, and obviously just newly met mother-in-law, before smiling at her daughter again. "You have bigger matters to pay attention to. This is such a beautiful place Hitomi, I can see why you didn't want to leave in the first place." She noticed Van behind her. "Who is this?" She smiled a very motherly smile in Van's direction. Hitomi had a feeling her mother was already eyeing up, seeing if this young man was good enough for her only daughter. 

Hitomi stepped out of the way, gave a reassuring smile to the suddenly nervous looking Van, and took his hand in hers in what was absolute impulse. She dropped it nearly right away, blushing perfusely as she introduced the two. "Mom, this is Van." 

"Van?" She looked shocked. Hitomi inwardly groaned. "This is _the_ Van?" Hitomi nodded, giving her mother a look of absolute embarrasement, hoping she would catch the hint. She didn't. Instead, her face broke into a wide grin, and she turned to her husband. "Shiro (AN: Yes...that will be Mr. Kanzaki's name. Ah...my awesome author ability wills it), this is the Van that Hitomi was telling us about." 

Her dad looked over momentarily. "Just a second." He went back to his heated discussion with his mother. 

"What's wrong with them?" Hitomi asked her mom, hopeful to get off the topic. She had felt Van stir a bit at her mom's comments about him being _the_ Van and she didn't quite want to know what he thought of it right than. 

Her mom sighed. "She's been livid since we got here, telling your father a thing or two about how he shouldn't have left, how irresponsible he is, that he should be lucky you turned out the way you did." She smiled again. "Oh, Hitomi, I think you'll be a lovely queen." She ushered a hand to the hallway. "And this castle with all the angels painted on the walls... this is heaven." 

"I agree." Yuuhi looked over from his spot by the window. "I think I'm going to learn how to use a sword." 

"One step at a time, Yuuhi." Her dad broke off the conversation with his mother, and came over to the group. Hitomi watched as her grandmother took a seat in her armchair and began lightly stroking Yuki's back. He gave Hitomi a small pat on the shoulder, than turned to eye Van. "Your the King of Fanalia, Mother just told me." 

Van nodded. "I am." He seemed to hold himself up a bit straighter. Hitomi had a feeling he had been questioned about his possition several times before. 

"Awefully young for a King... a lot of responsibility." 

"Dad, he-" She was fully ready to defend Van. She knew this was coming. Her dad was awefully protective of her, and being a jerk to any possible suiters was sometimes the way he went about doing things. 

"He's just as capable of ruling as you would be, if not better, Shiro." The queen spoke up from her chair, watching her son with amusement on her face. "He's proven himself several times over. If you see Fanalia now, you'll know what I mean." She smiled slightly, her corners of her mouth twitching. "Besides, he is the same age as Hitomi, and she herself will be ruler soon. Do you deny your only daughter the right to rule?" 

Her father passed a look at his wife, than turned back to Van. "I'm sorry to judge you so fast, Your Majesty." To Hitomi's surprise, her father dropped into a small bow. 

"It's alright." Van looked down at Hitomi who was watching her father and him worriedly. He smiled in reassurance, than turned back to her father. "You have a right to be sceptical. I am fairly young, but I'm able to do my job right, I think." 

"Of course you are, dear." Lorilae stood, using her golden cane as support. "My son is simply filled with too much hot air after our little spat."Hitomi hid a smile. "I'm going to retire for the day. I'll be in my chambers, if anyone needs me." She looked out the window, past the eager looking Yuuhi. "It's started to rain, so I suggest to hold a tour of the city tomorrow when the castle is preparing for your ball." She strod past the group and out into the hallway. 

Everyone stood still for half a second. Yuuhi was the first to react. He headed eagerly towards Van and Hitomi from his spot at the window sill. "Do you really pilot a machine than can turn into a dragon." 

Hitomi passed Van a look of apology, but she found he was smiling. "I did... Escaflowne. But I had to put it to sleep for a long time. The war ended, and there was no more need for it." 

Yuuhi took to eyeing Van's sword. "Can you teach me to use a sword?" He smiled eagerly. "I'm a fast learner." 

Hitomi sighed, and smiled at Van "He really is." She turned to her little brother. "I'm jealous." 

"You know stuff I don't though." Yuuhi scrunched up his nose in what was his own form of irritation. 

"You'll learn another time, Yuuhi. Van is here for a nice visit, he probably wouldn't want to be teaching you sword play." Mrs. Kanzaki placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. 

"I don't mind at all." Hitomi looked up at van with a smile. He had a strange look on his face. Even though his face looked happy, she could see something just beyond his eyes. Longing? Saddness? She blinked when he suddenly looked at her, his smile dissapearing slightly. She found herself blushing again. Gods... she wished to just throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless right there. But she didn't think her parents would approve. Not to mention she didn't want to her little brother to see and make faces of disgust. 

She noticed suddenly that he was still wearing her pendant around his neck. The chain it hung on was different. Thicker. Probably so it couldn't break. But the red pendant on the end still looked exactly as she saw it last. Damn the thing... it must be broken for not letting me and Van talk for years. 

"We're going to head to our rooms too Hitomi." Her mom yawned. "I don't know what time it is here, but on Earth, it must be around 3 in the morning." 

Hitomi blinked in surprise. When she came here, she didn't feel any sense of tiredness. It looked and sounded as if her mother was experiencing a stronge sense of jetlag. 

Both her parents and Yuuhi left, yawning, reassuring that they would be at supper tonight, they just needed some sleep before that. Yuuhi put up a bit of a fight though, saying he wasn't tired as they trunged down the hall to they're chambers. 

Hitomi felt herself alone with Van. Well, nearly alone. She looked into the corner. Yes, Josceline was still there. He was watching them with slight interest well he leaned against a wall. 

"Your parents seem very nice." 

She looked up at Van with a smile. "Ya... they're overprotective of me sometimes, but besides that they're great." 

They fell into silence. She felt uncomfortable talking about her parents and family when Van had none. 

"Van..." She looked up at him, blushing, only to find herself completely frozen. He was looking at her... funny... She tried to swallow back nervousness, and this strange thrill that suddenly came to the pit of her stomach. Goose flesh raced up her arms, and she felt lightheaded. She found herself wishing he would pull her close to him, kiss her, and slowly back her towards the couch... 

She blinked. He was leaning forward! Her breath caught in her throat, and she found herself trying to take a step back, but found herself unable. His cheek brushed against hers. She felt his hot breath on her ear, her hair stirred, as he brought up a calloused hand to brush away the hair from her neck, placing it carefully just under her ear, nervously, she could feel in his touch. He was just as unsure as she was. His jet black hair ticked her cheek and forehead. 

"Meet me in the gardens tonight, after the midnight call." His voice came out a husky whisper, and she felt more thrills come and a tickling sensation that spread up her spine, as if something cold had raced up it. She felt her breath coming out funny. 

But just as soon, he stepped away from her, gave a smile of perfect innocence in Josceline's direction, than left the room without even looking back. Hitomi felt it was good he didn't look back... she probably looked absolutly idiotic, standing there, frozen to the spot with her mouth hanging slightly open, and a blush splattered across her face. 

"I see you liked that." Josceline walked over. He looked irritated. "Do you have to do that stuff around me?" 

She didn't have time to be shocked that he was actually speaking more and more to her, she felt herself getting angry. "How should I go about doing that Josceline, when you never leave me alone?" She glared at him, than stomped from the room. Yuki followed. Hitomi had forgotten the large cat was still in the room. 

Josceline, as ever, followed both down the hall. A look of amusement on his face. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

The whole time during dinner, Hitomi kept passing nervous glances in Van's direction, hoping for some sort of conformation, or something, just so she could know that it actually happened. But he never met her gaze, only talked happily with her little brother, mother, Griffin and Merle. She did notice Josceline watching her though, to which she only sent him a glare. He shook his head, that look of pure amusement still on his face. He didn't hear did he? Where she was planning on going that night? 

After dinner, the most Hitomi got out of Van was a small smile before he dissapeared with Merle to the guest quarters of the castle. 

She tossed and turned as she tried to get some sleep before her supposed meeting with Van. She went to bed fully dressed, wearing a light dress of the La Vallex fasion, pinned at the shoulders, and flowy all the way down. She didn't want to be stumbling around her bedroom at midnight looking for something decent to wear. 

So now she found herself, laying ontop of her covers,( the room oddly hot after the afternoon's rainfall), staring up at her canvas ceiling. With a sigh, she turned over to get the view of the city outside. The harbour light was still on, as always, flashing to ships at sea, and several lights in the streets still blazed from late night partiers or workers. She smiled. One day, it would all be hers... in a sense anyway. She didn't want to be one of those tyrant rulers she had heard about in History class back home. 

She looked at the mystic moon, glowing eerily from behind it's smaller orb the moon. Gods... it was so far away... 

She found herself jerked away by the sudden gong clanging in the distance. She wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't half listening for it. Sometime in the night, she had drifted off, and now found herself scrambling out of bed despite all her best efforts to avoid this. 

She crept as quietly as possible to the door, thankful for the plush carpets lining the floor. (Though earlier that night she had been cursing them for they're heat). The large amount of padding against her feet kept her from making any shuffling noises. 

Hitomi was grinning to herself when she opened the door into the hallway... but let out a small yelp of surprise when she found Josceline, leaning against the adjacent wall, watching her with a grin of his own. 

"All right than, where are you off to?" He pulled away from the wall, and to Hitomi's great surprise, he did not bow, only walked straight up to her, grinning down at her from his taller possition. She backed away from him, glaring. 

"This is what I meant by you never giving me any privacy." 

He simply shrugged. "Off to a nice midnight meeting?" 

She scowled and began walking down the hall, Josceline remaining at her side. "When do you leave me alone besides when I'm in my room?" She snapped at him. 

"When you shower." He smirked down at her. "Or when your with your fiancé or husband." 

"Interesting." She sighed. "Don't you want a life of your own, Josceline, I'm pretty sure you don't want to follow me around for the rest of your life." She stopped abruptly in the hall, and stood akimbo, facing him. 

He was silent for a moment, his grin already having slipped away. He did not look away when he answered. "This is what I've spent my whole life training to do." 

"To protect me?" She looked at him sceptically. 

"Since I was 7." 

She stared at him. "Did you not grow up with a family?" 

"I have a large family. I visit them whenever I can. I have 4 other brothers who are Celestial Gates too... I'm the youngest." 

She remembered Van waiting, and shook her head. "I don't feel right... keeping you from your family, I mean." 

He shrugged, and smiled again. "It's not as if I can start my own family, Your Majesty." 

She watched him silently for a moment, than continued down the hall. Something felt odd... she hadn't ever seen Josceline fight yet... but there was just something about him that carried an...insane amount of power. She could feel it now. It nearly radiated from him. 

She remembered back to dinner, when he pulled up a sleeve of his plain grey shirt so he could scratch at his arm. The same blue markings on his hands laced their way up his arms and she had a feeling his had the markings all over his chest and back as well. 

The garden was still wet from the afternoon rain. The sun had gone down before it stopped, so there wasn't much to dry it up. The hems of her dress trailed along the wet grass, and she could feet the wetness of it start to travel up through the light fabric. Josceline made very little noise in the grass behind her. 

Upon realising that she never made a specific location to meet with Van, she took a seat at the beautiful fountain she had seen earlier. Josceline remained behind, standing near a clump of bushes, seemingly staring at the ground. 

Hitomi was smoothing down her hair and dress when Van arrived. He looked slightly wet, with dew in his hair, and a light drizzle of water on his shoulders and bottom of his pantlegs. He smiled shyly at her when he walked over. 

Raising an eyebrow at his state, she moved over so he could sit beside her, not really knowing why when there was already plenty of room to sit. 

"Sorry, I had to loose Merle, she found me sneaking out. I think she wanted to spy on us." His smile turned cheeky, and he suddenly passed a look at Josceline. Hitomi too looked over in the direction of her bodygaurd. 

And to her complete and utter surprise, he bowed politely to the pair, and stepped away out of site. 

"He said that-" She stopped. Van had sat beside her and was tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"I wanted to talk to you alone all day, but I-" He stopped and looked away into the flowing water of the fountain. For a moment, he looked like the 15 year old she had last saw. 

"Van..." She hesitated, thoughts of what happened earlier coming to her head. Was he engaged, is that what he wanted to tell her, bringing her to a public place so she wouldn't feel embarrased. Well, she would feel embarrased. Useless, that she spent the last 4 years waiting for Van to find he didn't wait for her. Half of her yelled that if he was engaged it probably wasn't his fault. She swallowed. "Did you need to tell me something?" 

He turned to her than, a look she couldn't quite identify on his face. Though she guessed it was somewhere between longing and frieght. Oh gods...he was engaged, but he wanted to elope with her instead. Romantic thought yes... but not what she wanted. "Hitomi..." He faltered, looking down at her hands which he suddenly clasped in his own. He wouldn't meet her gaze. 

Hitomi's heart pounded. Gods! Just kiss him or something Hitomi! You know you want to! She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it, literally. 

His lips brushed against hers in a quick, but intimate contact. She stared at him in shock, their eyes locking a moment before he closed his own, and leaned in again, pressing his lips against hers a little harder, more confidently. She felt lightheaded, as he gently and very caustiously wrapped one arm effortlessly around her waist, well placing the other against the base of her neck. She had placed her hands on his solid chest without realising it. 

It seemed too sudden when he pulled away, a small boyish blush splashed across his face to match Hitomi's. He removed his arms, Hitomi feeling the urge to cry out at the lose of contact. 

"I'm sorry." He stumbled over his words, but did not look away. He was waiting for a reaction from her, something to tell him that what he just did was all right. Worried he may get slapped like when they were younger. 

She let out a shaky breath, and leaned away from him, but what she really wanted to do was lean closer. "Don't be." She held her trembling hands in her lap. Gods... she'd never been kissed like that before. 

"I just...I've wanted to do that for so long, and I just thought that-" 

She kissed him, cutting of his words as his lips hastily moved into the kiss. She placed a hand on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble from a day or fews worth of growth. She kissed his top lip, than his bottom, than nudged his nose gently with her own, leaning back a bit too get a good look at his face. He looked surprised to say the least. She held back the urge to giggle. "Thought that I might feel the same way?" She asked, brushing her lips against his as she talked. She briefly wondered when she got to brave. Van always made her feel different. It was no different now. She felt like she would just slip off the rim of the fountain and melt into the grass if she pulled away from him. 

She smiled against his lips when she felt both his arms encircle her again, more boldly than the last time. "I'm glad you do." He lightly and carefully kissed her forehead, than her cheek. "You have no idea how glad I am." 

She let her breath come out in a shaky sigh, and leaned into his chest, letting his warmth incircle her, her face hidden into the base of his neck. She could feel gooseflesh pop up on his arms as her breath and hair tickled his skin. He leaned down, and placed a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her closer. 

"So... your not engage?" She could feel him shake slightly from held in laughter, and when she tried to lean away to get a good look at him, he held her tightly. "Van?" She asked impatiently. 

"No, I'm not engaged." She could feel him smile against her neck, and to her utter surprise (she was getting loads of pleasent surprised that night), he lightly kissed her sensitive flesh, and left small kissed up to her ear, where he whispered. "Even if I was, I would end it now, after being with you tonight." She shivered. 

"Van..." she pulled away, and opened her mouth to speak more, but Josceline came back into site. 

"Your Majesties... the gaurds are heading this way, and they won't like it if your out at this hour." He bowed slightly to them, and remained watching the ground as he straightened. 

Van and Hitomi both hastily separated. Hitomi once again opened her mouth to speak, but Van was already standing up. "I'll see you in the morning, Hitomi." He bent down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, before heading past Josceline and back to the castle. 

Hitomi stood, and walked, slightly shaking, over to where Josceline stood. Josceline noticed her trembling and smirked. "If that's a reaction from love, I'm glad I have none of it." 


	5. It's said that the royalty of La Vallex ...

**Chapter 5**

"Nervous?" Hitomi looked up in surprise as Griffin moved up to her side. They were walking through the shopping district. All in disguise like the last time. Griffin had been showing her parent's around, pointing out small little interesting details and such them. Hitomi's dad surprisingly didn't know much about the city. He said that it had changed a lot since he left. Hitomi's mom on the other hand was in complete awe of the expansive city. She had bought some native flowers from a vendor, sampled some fruit that came from Fanalia (Van said it was his favourite), and bought a beautiful shell necklace near the harbour. 

"About the ball?" She squinted her eyes against the glaring sun. True to her grandmother's words, it was far better today than it was the day before. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and all the puddles had tried up right in the morning. 

Griffin nodded. "Are you nervous? A lot of people are going to be there, all watching you... judging..." 

She glared at the cat boy. "I am now." 

He simply chuckled, and hurried up the front of their party again, butting politely into the Kanzaki's conversation so he could point out a specific building they were passing. Hitomi didn't pay attention. She only smiled as Merle carefully placed a hand into Griffin's. The cat boy looked down at her in surprise, smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze, than went back to talking to Hitomi's parents. 

"They're very close, those two." She looked up at Van. He too was in disguise, dressed in the traditional light baggy pants and thin white shirt of the people there. He still looked like a king, but Hitomi guessed that it didn't matter. People in the streets wouldn't be looking for a Fanalian king dressed as their own. Herself on the other hand had to be dressed in simple pheasant clothing. The citizens _were_ looking for the next heiress to show up among them. Gossip travels fast in La Vallex, her grandmother had to explain to her. 

"I noticed. I'm happy for them." She smiled up at him, shielding her eyes again from the sun. "I'm glad she's stopped chasing after you." She smiled cheekily as Van suddenly blushed. 

But he seemed to gather his courage. "Why would that be?" He raised a dark eyebrow. 

Hitomi felt the urge to drool and jump him, but shook the thought away, making mental note of the dark, secluded alley they just passed. The gentle, yet passionate kisses the night before still fresh on her mind. Gods... he was so perfect! 

"Well... I have a lot on my mind. Competition would only be a distraction." She looked away to hide the blush on her face. This was too... weird... the Van she had been pining over for four years suddenly was back in her life, still single, and flirting with her! Something she thought the shy old Van wasn't capable of. 

Suddenly, Josceline made a huffing noise, and stomped past the two in his own annoyed way. Hitomi was still getting used to the fact that he was always around, let alone actually speaking to her now and voicing his opinions. He, as usual, still stayed within a good distance that he could act if needed. 

"Someone's grumpy..." She mumbled. Van wasn't even able to hear, but Josceline turned around and sent her a rather hate filled glare. She blinked in surprise and looked away. 

"Hitomi." She looked up again, as her mother came towards her, holding up the hems of the simple light dress that her mother-in-law had provided her. The group stopped, her dad going over to look at a stall selling daggers. "I've been meaning to ask you, why do they seem to worship angels so much here." She made a motion to a vendor selling small stone and wood statues of winged beings. 

Hitomi turned to Griffin, giving him a questioning gaze, but he simply shrugged. Why hadn't he told her mom that bit of information yet? "I... I haven't thought to really ask before." It was true. She thought it was strange that the people of La Vallex seemed to adore and worship the very race that others thought to be cursed. 

"There's a legend." Hitomi and her mom turned to Van, who was looking at the statues with a strange look. "My mom and Aunt Lorilae used to tell me and Folken." 

'Aunt Lorilae?' Hitomi furrowed her brows. "What's the legend about?" 

"The people of Atlantis split into two groups, the winged ones, or the Draconians, and the Scyres, the magical. It's said that the royalty of La Vallex are decedents of the Scryes..." He shrugged. "The people believe that they not only protect the Draconians, but people that worship the Draconians as well. In other words, worship the protected, and you'll be protected yourself." He shook his head, and passed the same weird look he was giving the statues to Hitomi. "It's just a legend though." 

"Oh..." Hitomi passed a significant look at the statues. "I guess that makes sense. Why didn't the Scryes have wings?" 

"Because they believe their magic was enough." Van shrugged again. "And the Celestial Gates," he motioned to Josceline who looked as if he was not listening (Hitomi knew better), "were created to protect the Scryes from they're enemies." 

Hitomi got a strange tingling feeling up the back of her spine, and she felt the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. That power she felt from Josceline earlier... She blinked, her mom was speaking to Van. 

"Does that make Shiro and Hitomi..." She trailed off, looking puzzled. 

Van's eyed widened, as if he didn't quite think of that before. He opened his mouth to reply, but Griffin came over and gently touched Mrs. Kanzaki's shoulder. "We should be getting back to the castle. You ladies have dresses to be fitted." 

Hitomi groaned. The thought of being fussed over for a few hours wasn't a happy thought. Merle on the other hand looked excited, and Hitomi soon found out the reason. 

"I don't have a dress to try on, some women told me back there that there will be a celebration at the pub around the corner, will you come with me?" She hooked her arm around Griffin's and gave him a wide smile. 

"I suppose so, can't let a little lady like you wander around amongst drunken idiots now can I?" He patted her arm, given her a grin to match her own. 

"All right, well, come along than Hitomi." Her dad appeared at her side, and gently began to steer her back to the castle. "Your grandmama wouldn't be happy if I kept you away from your duties." Hitomi wanted to retort that she didn't want the duties, but thought better of it. Her dad, in any other country, would be named the next ruler. La Vallex was ruled by all women, so the opportunity would never go to him. In the event of there being no women to take the throne, her dad would stand as replacement, until a proper queen could be elected. 

Van fell into step behind Mrs. Kanzaki and Josceline. Hitomi wished they could talk alone again, she wanted to know more about this 'legend'. 

If Van was telling the truth about it all... that would make Hitomi just like him. Maybe than he would be more open about him being a Draconian. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

After the long process of dress fitting, Hitomi longed to talk with Van, but she hadn't seen him since they had got back to the castle. Did he go off with Merle and Griffin maybe? 

She now lay on her bed. The most comfortable bed in the entire universe she was suddenly noticing, dressed back into a simple skirt and blouse after being draped with different coloured fabrics all night, being pinned and prodded at. 

Yuki placed her large front paws on the duvet cover, and proceeded to licking her arm. An action that slightly chilled her. Though Yuki was perfectly trained, she still found it strange that a giant killer sized cat was acting like a normal house cat. She wondered briefly if Yuki's behaviour was due to her grandmother's magic. 

She rolled onto her side to survey the large cat. "I don't suppose you could find Van for me?" 

Yuki cocked his head to the side, and to Hitomi's surprise, left the bedside and retreated out of the room leaving Hitomi to sit and blink stupidly in shock. Upon recovering, she quickly leapt off the bed, slid into a pair a sandals, and headed into the hall. Yuki was waiting, flicking her thick tail patiently before heading off down the hall again, Hitomi in her wake. She wandered briefly if she was loosing her mind, as Yuki led her out of the castle, and unto the training grounds. 

But the snow tiger had led her to the right place. Van was walking to a shooting target, obviously going to retrieve the bolts he had already shot into her. Her brother, Yuuhi, sat watching him from a grassy patch nearby. 

She approached her brother with Yuki next to her. Yuuhi didn't seem to have fear of the cat, because he brought out a hand immediately to scratch her head and ears. Hitomi noticed with some irritation that he was dressed in normal clothes from the mystic moon. A black and white stripped shirt, and off white cords. She wasn't allowed to wear her Earth clothes in public, how come Yuuhi was? 

Folding her skirt neatly under her as she sat, she passed another look at Van who had noticed her and was heading over. 

"Oh, don't stop just because she's here." Yuuhi looked disgruntle. 

Hitomi shot him a glare and smiled at Van who had raised an eyebrow at her little brother. "He's right thought." He shrugged, and held the arrows and bow in one hand well he swooped his messy hair out of his face (to which it just fell right back again). 

"I'm not used to having an audience." He shrugged, than patted Yuki absentmindedly on the head as the tiger rubbed against his leg. Hitomi wondered if Yuki had been around when her grandmother and Van's mom were best friends. 

"Van, let Hitomi try it." Yuuhi motioned towards the bow and arrows. 

Van looked down at the weapon in his hand in surprise, than up to Hitomi. "If she wants." 

Hitomi passed another nasty glare to her brother, than stood, dusting off her skirt as she did so. She reached out both hands as Van passed her the bow and arrows. 

"Did you want me to show you?" 

She smiled at him, than shaking her head, walked over so she was standing in front of the target, a good distance away. Van stood by, waiting to correct her stance. He was greatly surprise however, when she took the perfect stance, and held the large bow in the perfect possition as she put an arrow into the notch, pulled back and aimed. 

"No Hitomi, do the cool thing!" She looked over at her brother in irritation, than turned back to the target. 

She sighed, than closed her eyes. She may not have the pendent, but she could still picture it in her mind. With her eyes still closed, she let the arrow fly. 

With a thud, it planted itself into the centre of the target. Yuuhi cheered loudly. 

When Hitomi opened her eyes and smiled at her shot, she looked over at Van. He was staring at her in surprise, and... awe. He blinked, as he seemed to snap out of it, and moved over to the target. 

It took him a while to pry the arrow from the wood, but when he did, he laughed slightly and headed back to her. "Where did you learn that?" 

"She was taking lessons at home." Yuuhi stood up and walked over to the pair, Yuki at his side. "The teacher called her a prodigy." 

Hitomi shook her head and mouthed a 'no' in Van's direction. "Anyway, Yuuhi, grandmama was looking for you earlier, did you talk to her?" 

He scuffed his foot on the ground in a childish manner and frowned. "No... she wants me to try on some outfit for the ball tomorrow." 

"Than hop to it." She gently pushed her brother towards the castle, giving him a little shove off of the training ground and onto the lawn. He turned and glared at her. "You can't keep a queen waiting now, can you?" 

Yuuhi sighed. "Fine... come on Yuki, you can suffer with me." 

She shook her head as she watched her brother disappear from site, than turned back to Van with a smile. Her smile turned to a blush when she found him watching her with that same look he had on his face last night. She shrugged a shoulder as if brushing something off, than walked towards him, handing the bow back to him. "He was over exaggerating... besides, I cheat." She touched her old pendent which was half tucked into his shirt. 

He laughed slightly, the sound coming low from his throat. "I do the same thing, since you taught me." He grabbed her hand and in a slow and perfect motion brought it up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He brought her hand down, but did not let go as he smiled at her. 

"I hope you don't think... I'm some beastly, manly girl now... or anything..." Gods... she was babbling and she knew it. She shook her head, blushing profusely, but blushed even more when he chuckled again. 

"Not at all." He brought up his chin slightly. For a moment, Hitomi felt intimidated. He looked like the king he was... but than she remembered that she herself was the heir to a throne. She wondered briefly, that if she came back under different circumstances, that kingly look about him might scare her off. She didn't want to think about it. He smiled. "A queen should be able to protect herself, I think." 

"You sound like my grandmother." She grinned cheekily at him. He simply got a small smirk on his face, and his eyes danced in a strange way. Her smile suddenly turned into a curious look as she surveyed him. "Van... about what you talked about earlier-" 

"Your dress maker needs to see you again." Both Hitomi and Van jumped considerably, as Josceline walked out from the shadows of a tree overhanging the training grounds. 

"Josceline!" She pulled away from Van and, recovering, sent her guard a glare. "How long have you been there?" 

"I followed you when you left your room." He walked forward, but stopped a few feet away from them, giving the royalty his usual bow. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me." 

She sighed. "Well, your trained not to be heard are you?" 

He ignored her. "I'm even more surprised that your able to use a bow." He eyed the large bow in Van's hands. 

Hitomi sighed, and turned back to Van. "I'll see you later." She turned, walked right past Josceline and towards the castle. 

Before turning to follow her, Josceline gave Van a small smirk then bowed. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi tossed and turned that night. Whenever she fell asleep, it was for only a brief amount of time, during which she would have blank dreams filled with winged people, mages, and a ballroom full of people pointing and laughing. Her bed became stifling hot and uncomfortable, even in her thin nighty. What made it worse was that Griffin told her the other day that this wasn't even the hottest time of the year. 

Unable to take it anymore, she climbed out of bed, and threw on her yellow summer house coat she brought back from Earth. When she got the door, she hesitated. Where was she going to go? She pulled away from the door and leaned against the wall, resting her forehead against the cool wood. She closed her eyes. 

_"It's said that the royalty of La Vallex are decedents of the Scryes..." _

She snapped her eyes open and heaved herself away from the wall which seemed a small sanctuary in the hot room. She needed to know more about the legend, maybe then she could get some sleep. That is... if she could also forget about the ball tomorrow night. All the excitement of everyone in the castle wasn't helping. Everyone bustling around getting ready. 

Making up her mind, she stepped into the dark hallway. 

As soon as she shut the door quietly behind her, a door to her right suddenly opened, and a slightly tussled looking Josceline stuck his head out. His hair was sticking out funny, and he was shirtless. No doubt it was just as hot in his room and he was suffering from the same agony. She would have blushed at seeing his bare chest, if she weren't so surprise. Just as she had guessed, those designs on his arms did continue onto his chest and back. 

He ran a hand through his hair and stepped awkwardly back into his doorway as if embarrassed. "Where you going now?" He asked in exasperation. 

"I need to talk to Van about something." She pulled her housecoat further around herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose you have to follow me." 

He watched her for a moment, than stifled a yawn. "Go ahead." Without another word, he stepped back into his room, leaving Hitomi to stare in shock as the door closed silently. 

_'That was...odd...'_ how could the strict bodyguard suddenly become completely laid back like that? Shaking it off, still feeling her tiredness coming full force, she headed down the hall, touching the wall as she went along. Torches or candles would only increase the hotness in the hallway. 

After what seemed like an eternity of wandering, she found herself in an unfamiliar hallway. She figured she must have been here before, with her tour of the castle with Griffin. Sighing, she leaned against the wall, and thought of the pendent in her head, bring an image of Van to her head. But she was unable to concentrate, her mind having gone numb from lack of sleep. She let herself slide to the floor, but just as she did so a door opened in front of her. 

She found herself blinking up at a smiling cat girl. 

"I knew I heard something." Merle bustled out of her room wearing just a long shirt which looked strikingly similar to something Griffin would wear. "What are you wandering around here for Hitomi?" She stooped down so she could smirk at her. "Are you lost." 

Hitomi sighed, and shifted against the wall. "Actually yes..." 

Merle made a rather mocking sigh and straightened. "Van's room is right there." She pointed the room next to the one she came out of. Than, with a smirk and wave, Merle disappeared back into her room. Hitomi briefly heard the cat girl talking to someone inside her room. 

Standing, she straightened her nighty and housecoat, then went to the door Merle indicated. She knocked as quietly as she could. When there was no answer, she knocked a little louder. Still no answer. 

With a sigh, she gathered herself and opened the bedroom door. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting. The moon light was shining in through the open window at one side of the room. She stepped in and closed the door when she saw someone asleep in the large bed. She walked closer and smiled as Van rolled over in his sleep and slipped a hand under his pillow. 

_'At least someone is sleeping tonight...'_ She stepped closer still. "Van?" He stirred again, but didn't wake up. "Van." She sat down on the side of the bed. The small dip she caused made him wake up. He rolled over on to his back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at her. 

"Hitomi?" He let out a long sleepy breath and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it." He looked up at her with blurry eyes. 

"I don't know." She resisted the urge to giggle. Gods... he was cute. "I didn't ever imagine you as a heavy sleeper." 

He smiled, his grin turning lopsided in his tired state. "I'm usually not." He sat up, or at least tried to, resting his head against the top of the bed frame. "Is something wrong?" He brought a hand from under the blankets and placed it on top of hers, playing with her fingertips. 

She shook her head. "I can't sleep." 

He nodded, as if the answer was good enough for interrupting his sleep. 

"Van... could you possibly..." She moved further onto the bed, Van moving over so she could sit beside him. "Could you tell me more about that legend you were telling us about earlier?" 

He was silent for a moment, than nodded. "What do you want to know." 

"Do you think that I really am one of those Scyres people?" 

"I wouldn't doubt that Lorilae is one... so that would make you one too, I'd think." He cocked his head to the side slightly. "That would also explain why you have a Celestial Gate guarding you." 

"So I'm like you than?" She looked away from him. 

He was silent for what seemed like a lifetime. "Your too pure to be like me, Hitomi." 

She looked up at him in shock. "Why do you think that?" 

He shrugged. "I don't believe your cursed." 

"And I don't believe you're cursed either." She glared at him. "I still think your wings are beautiful. And if you were on Earth, you would be nearly worship just like Draconians are here in La Vallex." She told him stubbornly. 

He chuckled slightly. "Well you Mystic Moon people are strange... I'm not sure if being worshipped there is a good thing or not." 

She nudged him lightly, that quietly and carefully snuggled up to his side. Despite the heat, she felt a sudden relief just being that close to him. He placed his chin on her head, and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Van?" He made a sound of acknowledgement. "What happened between this country and Fanalia?" 

He stirred slightly, and nudged the top of her head. "After my mom died, we didn't talk to Lorilae as much. Then when the war happened, she refused to join... I guess that's why we became so distant..." She felt him give a smile tired shrug. 

She shifted so her face was against his neck. "So many things could have gone differently." She began to feel her eyelids droop and her body slow down. She began to mumble, her breath tickling his throat. "Can I sleep here, with you." 

He only nodded. It was obvious he was falling asleep as well. 

"I hope I don't make an idiot of myself tomorrow..." She let her eyes close as she listened to Van's heart beating and his easy breathing. 

"You won't..." He yawned, his body tensing a moment before he relaxed into the pillows, his arms coming around her tighter. "When Millerna, Dryden and them all come tomorrow. You should surprise them. I'm not telling them your the new heir." 

"Mmm... whatever you want Van." She felt him chuckle momentarily before she felt herself slip into a blissful sleep. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

AN:All right, sorry if this chapter sucked... I'm sick and have a fever... not the best time to write a chapter. -sigh- 

reviews please! 


	6. Now now Josceline, I'll get you some tea...

**Chapter 6**

Hitomi registered three things very quickly when she woke up the next morning. One being that she was being attacked with small butterfly kisses all over her mouth and face, another being that some time in the middle of the night, she had managed to squirm out of her night coat and now lay in her thin nighty, which, she guessed, was probably revealing all of her curves as she lay there. She was definitely unable to ignore the soft tracing of fingertips along her sides feeling every bit of it through the once again, very thin fabric. And last, but certainly not least, she realized that she was lying in Van's bed. 

Yes, it was Van's bed, a thought that wouldn't have made her feel so weird inside, if she hadn't just realized that he, though sweet as always, was still a hormone raging, 19 year old male who was currently without a shirt. 

She blushed, and tried to roll over, making small noises of protest to the sudden, but very exciting, awakening. "Van, let me sleep a bit longer." 

He chuckled and gently kissed along her jaw line. She figured he was just too half asleep last night to realize that she was in his bed, or else he probably would have attacked her then, not so early in the morning like now. He stopped his kisses and pulled away, looking down at her with mischief in his eyes (and something else Hitomi refused to think about at the moment). "Queens wake up early." 

"They do not." She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow. "I'm not a queen yet, anyway." She tried to ignore his body pressing against her. 

"You will be, so you might as well practise." She made a noise cross between and huff and a snort. He laughed slightly and leaned down to her ear. "You'll make a great queen." He placed a small kiss on her earlobe, but leaned away as she turned over onto her back again. 

"You think so?" 

He smiled sweetly than ran a hand through her honey coloured locks. "I'm sure of it." 

She blushed and looked away, seemingly looking at the dark wood floor of the room. Her housecoat lay in a rumpled heap near the bed. He was kissing her again. 

"Van... It's too early in the morning." She pressed against his chest and shoulders as he left light, hot kisses down her neck and shoulders. 

He made a small noise that sounded very much like a sigh, and leaned away from her, watching her as he sat on his knees. "It's never too early in the morning." 

She groaned. "Your a morning person..." He shrugged, than crawled into the bed next to her, looping his arm around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder, his face against her neck. "And since when did you become so touchy-feely?" He went to move away, but she turned and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I didn't say I don't like it." She felt him smile against her skin. 

"Merle threatened that if I didn't learn to act my age and show people I care, she would scratch my eyes out." Hitomi laughed. "She also said that if I don't show _you_ any affection when you come back you would just go right back to Allen." 

Hitomi snorted. "She doesn't think very highly of me, does she?" Van shrugged. 'Wait... you don't actually think I would do that, do you?" She moved away from Van, eyeing him carefully. 

He kept her gaze stubbornly, showing something of the old stubborn boy king she had fallen in love with. "He did propose to you." 

"Then I went back to Earth. I think that's the ultimate rejection, wouldn't you say?" (AN: I don't like Allen too much...) 

He shook his head. "But you came back." 

She put a hand on her hip and glared at him. "For you, yes." 

He blinked at her, than turned away, seemingly embarrased. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Because I was fifteen, and I knew I would have to go back." She sighed and cuddled up to his side again, nestling herself in the crook of his arm. "But none of that matters anymore, because I'm with you now." 

He didn't say anything, but his arms seemed to tighten more around her in a protective gesture. 

"Van!" Merle's loud voice broke the silence easy. She banged on the door. "The carriage from Asturia just arrived!" 

Van sighed and let go of Hitomi, climbing out of bed like someone who looked suddenly a few years older. "I'm coming Merle." 

"I'll wait at the end of the hall." They could hear her skip off, the sound of her sandals scrapping on the wood floors disappearing. Van put on a thin white shirt quickly. Hitomi noted that he looked very good with the light brown pants he was wearing, and even better with the dark brown boots he was putting on and tying up. She smiled. He would look even better in black, but the hot weather would be murder in that. 

She stretched, than leaned down to recover the housecoat from the ground. "I suppose we're going through with your surprise plan." She looked up at him as she put her housecoat over her shoulders. He smiled at her and came back of her to the bed. 

"If you want." 

Hitomi shrugged, than stood up, running her hands through her bed head of hair. "It's fine with me." She suddenly glared at him. "But if they get mad, I had nothing to do with it." 

"One more thing." He reached up and unhooked the pendent from his neck, than placed it around her neck, redoing the clasp securely in place. "It's yours, and I can talk to you whenever I like now anyway." He smiled and touched the red gem as it lay on her chest. "It would only be right if you wear it tonight, Your Majesty." 

"Van..." She didn't know what to say, only stare up at him and blush stupidly. 

He smiled, then lent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later." 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Van took the grand stair case two at a time, heading down the to large entry way at the bottom of the stairs with Merle at his heels. The party there were all turning their attention to the decorated ceilings and great carved pillars around the room, seemingly in awe. Dryden had taken to looking at a large vase which stood between two pillars, carefully eyeing the design, well his wife, Millerna was being welcomed by Lorilae. All looked out of place here. What was tradition of their countries was completely different from the culture of this seaside merchants country. Even Asturia, though very similar in size, main industry and location, still was not similar to La Vallex in style. The clothes of the guards were more light compared to the uniform Allen wore, and the maids surrounding the group, carrying off bags and such to other rooms made the Queen of Asturia look drab next to them. 

Chid, who was standing beside a girl with platinum blonde wavy hair, was first to spot Van. "Van, you're already here." 

Lorilae turned to her adoptive nephew and Merle, smiling sweetly to them. "Van's been here for a few days now." 

Millerna gave Van an enthusiastic hug, well Dryden came over and shook the younger man's hand, Chid soon followed. Allen and Selena simply bowed to him before Merle went over and gave Selena a hug of her own. 

"You've met the princess than?" Millerna's curiosity was obvious as she eyed her old friend with excitement. 

"I have." He smiled at Lorilae, who was watching him oddly. "I think you'll like her, she's very nice." Merle nodded in agreement. (Van had told her the plan when they were on their way there) He glanced quickly back at his aunt who was now watching him with a curious and mischievous smile. The old women was always good at catching on quick. 

"You'll meet her tonight. I'm giving her the day off to relax." Lorilae patted Millerna's arm. "All the stuff a young queen has to go through... it gets very tiring." She took Millerna by the arm and gently steered her to a hallway off to the side. "Come along all of you, you must catch me up on things." 

Van waited till the group had walked past him to follow, not missing the suspicious look Allen had given him. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi now walked through the palace grounds with Griffin and Josceline, just as it had been on her first day there. Josceline remained quiet, but Griffin was piping with excitement over the ball that night. He had seen them bring in acrobats and players and was happy to tell Hitomi about them. Saying there was a place in the city that trained them especially for such things. He was so excited about it all that Hitomi was having a hard time trying to stay disgruntle and nervous over the whole thing. 

She really didn't like being the centre of attention, and a whole ball dedicated to her seemed a tad too much. Let alone the fact she had to dance. She wasn't a good dancer. She had paled considerably when her father and grandmother told her what was required of her tonight. She was quite sure she would die of embarrassment tonight. Or just get Griffin to ship her off to some far away desert along the coastline. She could always just elope with Van and live secretly at his castle... 

"Hey... Griffin..." 

He stopped babbling about the fire dancers that were to probably perform tonight and gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes?" 

"Is Van engaged... or anything like that...?" 

Griffin was silent for a moment, and Hitomi did not miss the look he passed to Josceline. "No." He shook his head than continued to talk about the celebration. 

"What- what was that?" She glared at the cat boy. 

He blinked at her. "What was what?" He gave her his best innocent smile. 

"That look you gave Josceline!" She turned and glared at her bodyguard, but he only shrugged. He wouldn't be of any help. "What are you hiding." 

"Nothing." 

"Griffin..." She was nearly growling. "Tell me." 

"I'm not hiding anything." He stopped, then looked over to the main court yard which was visible past the garden. He suddenly turned towards her with a defeated look, throwing his hands up. "All right, you win Hitomi. I guess I'll show you the surprise." 

"What- but I wasn't talking about any-" 

"No hush hush," He began leading her over the grass towards the courtyard. "You'll like this surprise." 

"But I was asking about Van-" 

"Your dad wanted to keep it secret, but... we might as well show you now." He mock sighed, than hissed rather loudly and cat like, his tail fattening as his hair stood on end. He rubbed the back of his head and shot a dangerous glare at Josceline who stood right behind them both. Josceline was holding a strand of Griffin's black hair between his fingers. 

"Don't be an idiot." He marched past both of them, leaving them to stare at his back as they continued to walk. They were getting more and more surprises from Josceline everyday. And the more and more he did it, the more Hitomi realised he was an actual human being, not some weird mechanical thing he had seemed when they first met. She couldn't help but smile. 

Her smile, however, turned into a full grin when she saw who was standing in the courtyard. Maids were there, bringing a few suitcases (yes, suitcases, Hitomi was relieved to see) into the castle. A tall man and a girl stood there, waiting patiently and watching the maids work with silent awe. The girl moved forward to help one of the smaller looking maids with her bag, but the maid only shook her head. 

"Yukari! Amano!" Both of her Earth friends turned to look at her in shock as she hurried forward. 

"Hitomi!" Yukari embraced her friend tightly when Hitomi reached them. When she let go she had a huge smile on her face. "It's so beautiful here! No wonder you didn't want to leave in the first place! And so hot! I wish I'd have known and I would have brought more summer clothes." She fanned herself with her hand for emphasis. "That's such a pretty dress!" She tugged at the straps of the dress she had chosen to wore today. A cottony fabric of a light blue colour with dark blue embroidery around the hems. 

"You like it?" She did a quick spin so the fabric twirled around her, hugging her curves. "My grandmother bought it for me." 

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She touched the newly placed pendent with gentle fingers. "And you have your pendent back too!" She looked up at her best friend and grinned. "Does that mean you-know-who is here?" 

Hitomi blushed. "Yukari..." 

"I told her not to attack you with questions, but I suppose the gesture was a waist of breath." Amano walked forward and gave her a small brotherly hug. "How have you been?" 

"Fine... nervous for tonight, but fine..." She looked at them sceptically. "How are you... I mean, how did you get here?" 

"Your dad came and got us this morning. He had to go off and do something though." Yukari motioned towards the castle. "He said that he thought we may want to come and see Gaea. And he said that you would probably want us here for your ball." 

"I owe him!" Hitomi pulled her friend into another hug, than stepped back. "Oh! This is Griffin," she motioned to the cat boy who smiled happily and waved, "and Josceline." Josceline bowed. 

"Hello." Both chorused a the same time, watching both with curiosity. 

"This is Amano and Yukari." 

"Nice to meet you." Griffin shook the surprised Amano's hand than placed a small kiss on the back of Yukari's who giggled. "Josceline doesn't talk much, so don't expect much from him." 

Josceline glared at the cat boy but didn't say anything. 

"Hitomi." Yukari nudged her best friend playfully, than went over to a bag that still remained. The riffled through it for a second before pulling out a pair of roller-skates. She stood and passed them to Hitomi with a grin. "Up to it?" 

Hitomi took them with a grin and sat to put them on. 

oooooooooooooooooooo 

"You have such a beautiful garden Lorilae." Millerna was near bursting with all the beautiful stuff here. She had been making a mental note to herself of things to change when she got back home. A better garden was certainly on that list. La Vallex out matched Asturia's so greatly that it was getting embarrassing. She was just glad that Lorilae did not travel enough to see the gardens of Asturia. 

"I try, dear. If I didn't have a garden, I would go mad. Looking at city and ocean all day." A cry of delight caused several colourful birds in the tree next to them to shoot out into the warm afternoon sky. "Oh dear..." They all looked down the smooth stone path in surprise as two girls bolted towards them on what looked like rolling shoes. One was dressed in strange clothes that looked like something a boy would wear well the other was dressed in a pretty dress. 

The one in the dress waved as she passed and to half the people's surprise Van and Merle both waved at the girl and smiled as she sped along past. 

Shortly after, before they were all able to collect themselves, an extremely out of breath Josceline nearly collapsed in front of the group. He doubled over, grasping at his knees as he breathed. Griffin was at his side soon after, having ran on all fours to catch up, followed by a man with short brown hair (AN: yes... I gave Amano a hair cut. He lived in England... he should know long hair is bad O.O) and strange clothes like the other girl. 

"You can run pretty fast, Josceline." Griffin grinned and patted the guards back sympathetically. 

He stood, and tried to look dignified, but failed horribly as he let out a sudden cry of frustration, turning to the queen. "That girl is insane!" 

"Now now Josceline." The queen stepped towards the Celestial, taking his arm and began leading him away, but he resisted slightly. "She's just having a bit of fun." 

"How am I suppose to guard her when she runs around like- like- a crazy person!" 

Merle stifled a laugh behind her hand. Van looked amused. 

"You need some tea dear, come along." 

"I need to-" 

"No no, you don't. She doesn't need you to watch her all the time." She forcefully brought the babbling Josceline back towards the castle, calling over to Griffin. "If your not busy, Griffin, could you please continue on with the tour." 

Griffin grinned, than turned to Amano. "Did you want to stay, or go after those two?" 

"I should go after them." He gave a quick, unsure Japanese style bow to the group, than hurried off in the direction the girls went. 

Griffin watched him go for a moment before making eye contact with Merle. Both broke into hysterical laughter soon followed by Van's small chuckle. 

"What on Gaea was that about?" Millerna watched the three for a moment, a confused smile on her face. "That wasn't the princess was it?" 

"She-" Merle gasped, "She broke him already!" 

"I never thought I'd see a Celestial breakdown." 

Allen stirred at the comment. (AN: He's either thinking something along the lines of 'Of course he'd break, none are as good as a knight of Caeli'... or he's thinking 'I would break to if I had to sustain from women for my entire life'. A feet which would probably be impossible for him . Yes... I told you, I'm not a fan of Allen... him and his girlie hair... -shakes fist) 

"That was the princess yes." Griffin told Millerna, still grinning. He had noticed that Millerna, though friends with Hitomi did not call the princess Hitomi. He shot a look over in Van and Merle direction. Merle was shaking her head. "She's really fun, her friend brought those roller boots from the Mystic Moon for her. She has lots of little treasures from there." He got a very excited look on his face as he continued. "She has this black box that plays music from shiny round things when you press buttons. She calls it a boom box! Lorilae is going to make it work without the power source she uses." 

Merle coughed, signifying that Griffin was suppose to be showing the guests around, as much as she liked to hear about all the neat stuff too, she didn't want the royalty to get annoyed with the loveable cat-boy. 

"Right, anyway..." He passed her a thankful look. "On with the tour than." He took up his professional manner in an instant and continued on with the tour smoothly. 

ooooooooooooooooooo 

AN: 

that chapter was fun Sorry all you people who were waiting for the ball to happen in this chapter. That will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to have a little fun first. -sigh- I'm so mean to Josceline, but I loves him! 

The next chapter will get a bit more... erm... spicy... yes, thats what I would call it. Either the next or the one after that... depends how long the ball lasts. I won't go into detail when it gets to that part, because I know some people don't like it. But the story is rated M, so I will have some mature stuff I thinks. 

**What did you think of the chapter? Review? Critique? Suggestions?**

****


	7. The Ball Pt 1 surprise

**Chapter 7**

Ballroom Pt. 

Tired and laughing, both Hitomi and Yukari rolled off the path and walked awkwardly in their roller blades over to a large clump of grass and bushes. Hitomi threw herself very unceremoniously onto the soft grass, leaned back, bracing herself with her arms behind her and looked up at the sky, sighing in contempt. "I love it here, I really do." 

"That's good, Hitomi." Yukari grinned at her, untying her own blades. "I wish I could stay here! It's so beautiful." 

Hitomi began untying her blades in turn, staring out into the garden as she did so. She was unable to see anything but trees and shrubs however. No sign of her friends. She wanted to get a better look at them all, but she went by to fast too see. She wanted Van to have his little plan. "You can come visit me if you want." She looked over at her friend and smiled, than nudged her playfully so that Yukari had a put out an arm to keep from falling sideways. "No, you _have_ to come and visit me. I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." 

Yukari laughed as Hitomi got both roller blades off her feet, sighing and stretching out again, wriggling her toes in freedom. 

"I don't think that would be a problem. Amano might not like that, he's so intensely into school and all." 

But Hitomi had stopped listening. When she had moved her hand back, her palm and fingers had come in contact with something hard protruding from the grass. Turning, she found a stone platform, so covered in grass she wouldn't have seen it if she hadn't just felt it. "What-" She moved closer, and began to gently move some of the grass and dirt away. 

"Hitomi?" Yukari watched her in interest, then, realizing what she was doing, began to help. "What is this?" 

They uncovered a small portion of the stone, revealing strange letters and symbols carved perfectly into the large slab. Hitomi sat back and blinked at it. "It's..." She furrowed her brows, than lent forward again, brushing her fingers along a part of the writing. "This is Atlantis writing." 

"Atlantis?" Yukari turned to the stone with excitement. "How can you tell?" 

"Because, I've seen this before." She started to feel that weird feeling over take her again, like the last time she had seen such writing. The letters blurred in her vision and she felt as if her mind was leaving her... 

"Come away from that." 

Both girls jumped, Hitomi breaking out of her trance in an instant. She spun around to stare in shock at the women standing before them. 

"Come away from there, please, Your Majesty." She held a slender hand out towards Hitomi, giving her a small smile. "It's not safe here." 

"What is it?" She stood on her own, not needing the older women's help. She eyed her carefully. The women was wearing a long dress done in the traditional way of this country. Though it was plain and boring, just a white colour, she wore it well. Her hair was done up in a mass of curls, and a small golden circlet wove through it, binding pieces away from her face. Her face itself was smooth, and untouched by wrinkles, but when she smiled, small lines showed at her mouth and eyes. Her eyes were a crystal blue and held a large amount of knowledge it seemed. 

"Just a burial ground, nothing more." The way the women said it made it seem like there was something more to the stone. "It's very very old." 

"It has the writing of Atlantis on it." She said, after bending down to retrieve her skates, Yukari doing the same. 

The women smiled again. "I did say it was very old." 

Hitomi narrowed her eyes in thought, but the women was suddenly bowing to her, holding herself up with such grace it could rival her grandmother's. "My name is Corilith. I am the guardian of this place." 

Hitomi curtsied, well Yukari bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I'm really sorry, I didn't know this was here." 

Corilith shook her head. "Of course, it is pardoned, Your Majesty." She turned and left without another word. 

"That was... odd..." Yukari turned to her best friend, raising an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you say?" 

"Just slightly..." They passed curious looks at each other. 

"Here you are." They both turned to watch Amano walking towards them, grinning at them with amusement. 

Hitomi looked around, puzzled. "But where's Josceline?" 

Amano suddenly laughed. "He had a little fit and an old women took him to get tea." 

"That was my grandmother." She shook her head. "He had _a fit_?" 

"Said he didn't want to look after a crazy person anymore." He chuckled well Yukari laughed outright. 

"I'm not crazy!" But Hitomi laughed too, than she realized something, and eyed her friend curiously. She never really noticed it until now... but it was the same with her brother and mom too. "How do you understand what everyone is saying here?" 

Yukari blinked at her. "Is that suppose to make sense?" 

Hitomi sighed in irritation. "When Van came to Earth with the dragon and he yelled at us and you didn't understand him..." She trailed off seeing the blank look on both her friend's faces. "Oh right... that was the first time... it was different the second time..." 

"What are you babbling about Hitomi?" 

Hitomi rubbed her temples, trying to think things through. "I'm surprised you know and understand the language on Gaea." 

"Oh that!" Yukari grinned at her and Amano. "Your dad had to do something weird to use on the way here, said some cool words, than gave us these." She pulled out a long cord type thing from her sweater, showing it to her. Hitomi stepped forward and took it into her hand, examining it. It was made of two tightly wrapped cords of a dark blue fabric. Her dad had used magic? She stared at it. 

"I didn't know your dad could do that Hitomi." Yukari tucked the cord back into her sweater when Hitomi let it go. 

"Neither did I..." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi's heart pounded loud in her ears and she listened to the sounds of talk and laughter coming from the large room she now stood waiting to enter. She pressed her forehead against the cool smooth dark wood of the large double doors in front of her, and heaved a very large, over exaggerated sigh. Josceline crossed his arms in annoyance, but refused to look at her or talk to her. 

She stood straight again and smoothed out the dress she was wearing for what seemed like the hundredth time. She was doing it so often it was becoming habit, so she forcibly placed her hands back to her sides, the brass and gold bracelets clanging against on another as she did so. Her hair was fixed in random small braids here and there, and strands wrapped in a silky red fabric. Her dress reminded her something out of a Greek movie (AN: Think what Helen was wearing in the movie Troy, if you haven't seen it, meh...) all draped in silken decorated fabrics and pinned at the shoulders. Her pendent lay against her chest, and she decided to fiddle with that rather in be distracted with the state of her dress. 

She turned to Josceline again, trying to meet his eye, when, once again, he refused, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You can at least talk to me, it would make this whole waiting thing more bearable." 

He turned and shot her a glare of her own. "You ran off on me today." 

"We were only having fun Josceline." She blinked. "Did you really care that much." 

He made a 'pfft' noise, and turned away again. 

"I'm sorry, I really am." She held a hand out to him. "Truce." 

He looked down at it with distaste, than up to her face, his nose wrinkled, making him look younger. "What?" 

"Truce? We can be nice to each other now." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I know you can be nice, and I know you have a good personality, underneath your tough guy act." 

"I don't have a tough guy-" He stopped, sighed, than took her hand. "Truce." He pulled away just as suddenly and stood by the door again as if nothing ever happened. 

Hitomi shook her head and smiled to herself, facing the door again. She visibly paled however when the heard the sound of trumpets or whatever wind instrument they were using, from the ballroom. That was her cue. 

Josceline turned to her with a mischievous grin, than went to the door. One side was already being opened by a man servant in uniform, well Josceline opened the other side. "Ready?" Hitomi blinked at the bright chandelier lit room before her, her eyes grazing over all the colourful and different outfits from people all over Gaea, _all watching her_. She swallowed back the sudden urge to be sick and took a rather unsteady step forward. 

Josceline was at her side in an instant, giving her his arm for support. They began to slowly make their way down the staircase and into the ballroom. She just barely heard her name being announced by a man at the bottom of the stairs. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Van had been seated at a table with Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Allen and Selena. Obviously his Aunt Lorilae knew that he didn't like to sit with perfect strangers at such occasions. He wasn't big on such things in the first place. The one's that Hitomi knew from Earth were not seated with him. He scanned the room. They were sitting nearer the royal family, looking out of place. 

He looked over at his friends now. Merle was deep in a conversation with Selena about... it appeared they were talking about being on ships... but he wasn't quite sure. Allen seemed deeply absorbed in an argument with Dryden over the Celestial Gates. (Allen thought that they weren't anything special well Dryden fully believe the legends about them), and Millerna was having a light conversation with an older duchess seated in the table next to theirs. Van sighed and began to fidget with his suite. The outfit was fine for formal occasions in Fanalia, but here in La Vallex he was dying of heat. 

He sighed and stopped though when Merle sent him a nasty glare. She had told him earlier not to complain about his suite and just to think that 'poor Hitomi has to meet all these people tonight' well he just gets to sit there and eat. 

Griffin had come over to talk to the group several times. Everyone taking an liking to him when he finished the tour for the queen. Millerna seemed quite taken with the boy, and insisted that when she get back to Asturia, she would befriend one right away. Dryden had rolled his eyes. 

Everyone suddenly fell silent, as several man stood on the far wall and blew into strange brass instruments, emitting a loud musical note that drifted across the large ballroom. All was quiet, even the colourful draping fabrics that hung along the ceiling seemed to still from their gently movement the open patio doors provided. The two large doors at the far end of the hall slowly inched open, and Van felt all his breath leave him. 

Hitomi stood at the top of the stairs, starring down at the whole party before her. The dress she had on was breathtaking... 

She moved forward slightly, than Josceline was at her side, helping her along down the carpeted steps that led to the dance floor below. All eyes were on Hitomi. 

A small man dressed in rich colours went to the bottom of the stairs and said in a loud, carrying voice, "May we present, Her Majesty Lorilae's granddaughter, and Heir to the throne of La Vallex, the Seeress from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Lorilae Kanzaki Do'Urden." 

Men at arms along the patio doors and opposite wall all stomped their pikes against the hardwood floor at the announcement, just as Hitomi stepped carefully onto the dance floor and began her trek to the family dais where her grandmother and father were seated. (Her mom and brother were seated just to the side of the platform). 

_"Hitomi!"_ Millerna had turned from her conversation when the instruments were blown, and now stared in shock as the girl walked down the long room to the other side. "But... how..." Everyone else besides Van and Merle were in shock as well. Van looked around at the table behind him. Duke Chid was seated with other nobles from Palis (AN: is that what it's called, I don't remember... it's been a while since I've watched it. Runs to DVDs), he too was staring at Hitomi, but a small smile was on his young face. 

When Hitomi reached the dais and sat down an array of comfortable looking pillows, everyone at Van's table turned to look at him. He simply shrugged. 

"Why didn't you tell us she was the heir?" Allen glared at Van, but he ignored it. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise." 

"And what a surprise it is." Millerna cut in, not wanting the knight and king to get into a fight. She was still staring at Hitomi, her mouth slightly open. "I would never have guess that..." 

"She will make a nice queen." Dryden placed a hand on his wife's arm, than turned to Van. "I suppose your happy she's back, Van." 

Van smiled but didn't say anything as he turned to look at Hitomi once more. She was sitting on her knees, her dress wrapped around her well enough that she could get up easily if she needed. She held her chin up a certain amount that gave her authority, and at the same time, allowing the chandelier candlelight to bounce of her hair and eyes. She had begun to get a tan, he noticed with a smile. The sun in this country was enough to tan anyone in a hurry. As he continued to watch, she lowered her eyes to her knees, than smiled and laughed at something her father had leaned over to say. The dangling earrings her grandmother insisted she wear catching the light as well. (She had to get three holes pierced in each ear, as was traditional of a queen in La Vallex). He forced himself to turn away and Merle leaned over to his side. 

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Her voice came out in an envious sigh and she placed her forehead on Van's arm. "She'll make you very happy Van." 

He looked down at her, than back up to the platform. Lorilae was getting up to talk. Everyone fell silent as she stood. As she walked forward, Van's eyes fell over the 15 men and women who sat to the other side of the platform, the opposite side of Hitomi's family. They were all dressed in simple white gowns and wrappings. The men wearing white light pants and white shirt underneath a white silken shawl. Van felt a chill up his spine. These were the Chain of 16, Lorilae being the final member. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kings, Queens, Dukes, Duchesses, Knights and Guards..." She opened her arms out wide, her dress (similar to Hitomi's) flowing down to the ground in gentle waves. "I welcome you on this night to witness the coming of my granddaughter into the world she truly belongs." People clapped. "I have little to say however, and I don't wish to bore you." She smiled, her face crinkling up with mirth. "A feast and entertainment await you!" Louder clapping. 

She returned to her seat in front of Hitomi and her son, watching as maids swept into the room carrying trays upon trays of excellent exotic and native food to every table. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo 

The food was served and eaten when Hitomi was told to rise and make the rounds around the room. So, nervous as hell, with Josceline beside her, she made her way slowly around the room, starting with her friends from Earth. 

She greeted them enthusiastically, telling her she was doing fine and that she looked beautiful before she had to move onto the next group. 

When she finally reached Van's table (It wasn't too long after, they were seated only 3 tables away from where she was sitting), she had gained a bit of confidence. Everyone was being so nice to her. She had, for some reason, expected a huge backlash towards her, maybe even fear at her being from the Mystic Moon. But after leaving the 2nd table, she realized that they all knew of her as the Seeress, who helped rescue Gaea from it's destruction. OK... so not frightened... but it was still embarrassing. 

"Are you guy's enjoying yourselves?" She stepped up beside Millerna, causing them all to stop their conversations. She looked for reassurance in Van's direction. He just smiled sweetly at her. 

"Hitomi!" Millerna had shot out of her seat and was giving Hitomi a rather bone crushing hug. "I can't believe it!" She stood back, holding her at arms length and smiled brightly at her. She still looked the same, just held herself better and she had a happy, content look about her. "Your really a princess." 

Hitomi laughed and ushered Millerna back into her seat. "I really am." She stood straight again and smiled at the group. "Strange, huh?" 

"It makes sense though." They all turned to Dryden who was smiling at her cheerfully. "You have the ability to see what others can't. It's a common trait of La Vallex royalty..." He trailed off and rubbed his ever stubble chin. "Now why didn't I see this before..." 

"Hitomi," Merle motioned to the girl beside her. "This is Selena. You never really got to meet her last time." 

"No." Hitomi smiled at her, than lent across the table to shake hands with the girl who once was Dilandou. "It's nice to meet you." 

"It's a pleasure to meet _you_." She smiled at Hitomi and bowed slightly in her chair. "I've heard so much about you." 

"I'm sure some was really really weird." 

Selena looked at her in shock than laughed. 

"Anyway..." She made an unsure look over to her grandmother. Lorilae was making continue motions to her from her spot on the dais. Hitomi sighed and turned back to the others. "I have to keep going, I'll talk to you later though." 

As she passed, Van casually touched her fingertips with his own, letting them lightly trace along to her nails. Hitomi purposely slowed down, enjoying the sensation, until she was too far away for it to go on any longer. 

Van was still trying to get the tingling in his fingertips to go away when she was several tables over, and he found himself feeling light-headed and dizzy. Merle leaned over and asked if he was feeling all right, but he only smiled and nodded so she left him alone. But the feeling wouldn't go away. He felt intoxicated, like he had too much to drink. His body felt heavy, and his mind was numb. When she passed, he had noticed she smelt of some exotic fruit, and her skin was like silk to the touch. He felt a sudden intense urge to touch her all over. Just take her from this place and somewhere they could be alone. 

He knew right then, that he needed and wanted her. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

O.O see, I told you it will start getting a bit more 'spicy'... if you don't like spicy, I will work it out. Anywho...-sigh- I din't want to, but I had to split the ball into two chapters... I got to the 5th page and suddenly realised I wouldn't be able to fit all I needed. -shrugs- Soooooo... dear readers... you shall see the rest very soon. 

I write very fast on a computer you see. 

Erm...and... I forgot to do this. 

I DO NOT OWN ESCAFLOWNE. 

Though I'm sure none of you have a brain the size of a pea... I thought I should say that. Even though it shouldn't even be necessary... lots of people do it... but WHY! If you have a story in _FANFICTION_ that should be what your writing. I can understand if you write your own characters as all my own characters BELONG TO ME. 

So, that's that. I'm done my ranting. 

Now.. 

_REVIEW!_ I command!...even though this chapter sucked...argh! so little in here! Not happy with it at all!__

__


	8. The Ball Pt 2 Screw It

**Chapter 8**

Ballroom Pt. 2 

Hitomi, true to her word, came to Van's table several times that night. Though on one particular occasion, she didn't have much of a choice. Her grandmother had told her she needed to start off the dancing. Hitomi had instinctively latched onto her father's arm at the notion, he would always be her crutch and she knew he was at least a good dancer, he could just guide her through it. However, Lorilae grinned and shook her head, her own dangling earrings touching her soft wrinkled cheeks as a small mischievous glint came to her eyes and passed the smallest of glances in Corilith's direction. 

Hitomi had noticed the women she met in the garden sitting there, on the other side of the platform with what her father pointed out to be the Chain of 16, the group of mages that protect the crown that Griffin was taking about. The women being a mage only increased Hitomi's suspicion about that stone tablet in the garden. She made a pact to go check it out again. But that could be a bad idea. Corilith could maybe have psychic abilities or something. She furrowed her brows, thinking how much easier things would be on Earth. 

"You have to dance with a young man. Someone your not related to." She added as Hitomi turned her gaze over to her little brother. 

"But-" She started to protest, but her grandmother put a finger to her mouth, asking for silence. 

"I'm sure any young man here would love to dance with you." Her eyes twinkled. 

So Hitomi now found herself walking across the dancefloor over to Van's table, her hands clasped in front of her to keep from shaking. Everyone was staring at her! She resisted the urge to glare and stood patiently in front of their table. They all smiled up at her (with the exception of Allen who just looked putout), waiting for what they knew was coming. Van was watching her with a strange look on his face. She felt gooseflesh rise on her arms. 

"Van..." She trailed off, suddenly conscious of how loud her voice was. The music changed as the small orchestra began to play a different tune. The melody was light, but not slow. Hitomi cursed that. She could handle something slow, but if she had to do some sort of complicated step she would die. "Would you dance with me?" Gods... she could just feel all the blood rising to her face. She brought out her hand, horrified to see that it was still trembling. She bit her lip. 

Van stood, more graceful then than she had ever seen him, and took her hand with a perfect slowness that made her breath catch in her throat. His hands, though callused, his gloves disgarded long ago, still held a gentle softness as his thumb grazed over the back of her hand in one slow gesture. He wasn't smiling, but there was something in his gaze that showed happiness, and that other darkness that lay behind. The thing she didn't want to place. Something she had seen in other boys gazes back home. She never thought what it might look like in Van, but she found herself liking it. Her gaze never left his face as he lifted her hand to his lips. 

She could feel his breath like a ghost on the back of her hand as his lips hovered, suspended there for what seemed the perfect amount of time, before bringing them down to place the smallest kiss on her knuckles. He lowered her hand, and led her onto the dance floor. 

Hitomi forgot that everyone was watching them as he pulled her closer and she felt his hand on the small of her back, his other cupping hers gently. Her other hand lay on his back. She could feel the muscles flex as he moved to the music, and she followed him, not knowing the steps, but found she didn't need to. Van knew what he was doing, his eyes never once leaving her face. She wanted to pull herself closer, but he wouldn't allow it... it was if he was testing her, seeing how long it would take for her to crack. But she knew it wasn't true. Perhaps... he was keeping her a certain distance away; touching lightly at the waist and chest ever so often as they moved, for his own purposes. His own reasons. 

And they were for his own purposes. Van was loosing control. All his senses were going insane. He could smell that same exotic perfume or bath smell that came off her, he could see every time she bit her lip unconsciously as she watched him, than her small tongue would darted out to touch the tender spot she had bitten. Her eyes sparkled with... curiousity it seemed. She couldn't be thinking the same thing could she? His heart was pounding, and, watching her carefully, so was hers. The vein in her slender perfect neck throbbing as they moved along the dance floor. He was hardly even conscious of his own steps as he held her, moving to the rhythem. He hadn't made a mistake yet, so he seemed to be doing ok. 

That stone on her chest was distracting... the red gem kept catching the candlelight, trying to draw his attention down to her chest. He had gotten a glimpse of that this morning in her thin nightgown. Gods... she had lain next to him dressed in nearly nothing! He was glad he had been able to control himself than... if the same thing that was happening now had happened this morning things might be different between them right now. 

Van licked his lips. Hitomi watched his tongue come out and trace his lips carefully. Oh... she wanted to kiss him senseless right there. She bit her lip, feeling the urge grow strong in her. If only he let her get closer. She would reach up and whisper in his ear... 

People were joining them on the dance floor now, their 'spotlight' dance over with. Hitomi blinked herself away from her trance and looked around. Her grandmother was smiling at them from the platform before an older man came and asked her to dance. 

She turned back to Van with a smile. 

His heart sped up as she suddenly smiled at him. There were more people on the floor now, nobody would notice if... He leant down, moving her closer to him as he brought his mouth level with his ear. Her scent was intoxicating now, he felt lightheaded as he let his cheek brush against hers, and let his lips graze her earlobe. He felt her shiver. "Do you think they would miss you, if you slipped away tonight." 

Her breathing changed, and she moved her head slightly to the side, placing her head on Van's shoulder well at the same time looking around the room. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention anymore. Her friends were, she noticed. Amano and Yukari were dancing together, at the same time looking at her and Van, well Allen and Selena watched them from the table. Allen didn't look very happy. Hitomi turned her head so it was facing Van's neck. 

"I don't know." She whispered into his shirt colour, taking her hand from Van's and grasping at the front of his shirt. He was kissing her neck, doing it in such a way that it wasn't too obvious to anyone that looked. "What-" She gasped slightly. Van had breathed into her ear and nibbled slightly at the earlobe. She felt gooseflesh spring to life down her arms and a chill go down her back. She gathered her own courage and stood a light straighter, placing her mouth by his ear, standing on tiptoe to do it. She let her breath, still uneven, tickle his ear, and her lips gently graze his cheek and earlobe in turn. "What do you have in mind." 

It was Van's turn to shiver. She could feel it and hear it as his breath suddenly hitched. His grip at the small of her back tightened, pulling her closer still.Than she realized why he had kept her at a distance. She could feel his arousal. She burrowed her head into his neck, trying to swallow back the nervousness that had washed over her. 

This was weird... Last time she saw Van, when she left Gaea, he had given her an innocent hug... She had seen such things from boys at school, and seen it in movies. And well, she did have dreams about this. Doing things with Van... She didn't even think about it really until Yukari had told her about how far she had gone with Amano. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Even then, she had seen it as more loving than sexual... it felt weird to picture Van doing anything remotely... _dirty_ to her. But she always liked the notion. 

He suddenly pulled away, then, grasping her hand in his led her through the crowd of people, bowing ever so often to people as they acknowleded him, Hitomi doing the same. They walked past Millerna and Dryden who were chatting with some other rich couple, than past Merle and Griffin who were talking happily to each other at Van's table. She didn't know where Allen and Selena went off to. 

The night air was humid as the entered onto the balcony . Several couples and guests were out there, sipping from fragile winegrasses and admiring the garden that stretched below them and the night's sky. Hitomi looked up as Van led her along the wall of the balcony. The sky was perfectly clear, not blanketed with anything to cover the mulititude of stars. It wasn't like this back home. She felt herself smiling, but found herself back to reality when Van led her down stone steps to the garden below. 

Her feet touched cool grass as the blades brushed against her sandled feet, he was leading her around the balcony so that if the unlookers looked down they wouldn't be able to see them, stepped in right under the lip of the balcony. Van looked up, possitioning himself carefully, than turned looked back down at Hitomi, gently pulling her close to him so she too was out of site. 

"Van..." She trailed off, not sure what she was going to say. He brushed hair away from her face and kissed her slowly, taking her upper lip in his, then her bottom, punctured with small kisses inbetween. Hitomi brought her hands up to his neck, letting her fingers twine into his messy hair. His hair was smoother than it looked. He twisted a strand of her hair playfully in his fingers, pulling back to smile sweetly at her before kissing her again. 

They turned so that Hitomi's back was pressed against the stone of the building, and Van stepped closer, holding her there. His kisses moved from her mouth to her ear to her neck and than shoulders, tracing his fingers up and down her arm as he placed small kisses on her collar bone, than nipped slightly at the sensitive skin. Hitomi took a shuddering breath and ran hands over Van's chest and back. His mouth came to hers again, and his tongue traced her lips, wanting enterance which she granted. 

When he pulled away, moved over to her ears so he could whisper, his breath tickling her face as it came out uneven and heavy. She moved her head to the side so he could get to it better. He placed both hands on the wall on either side of her head. "I need to have you." His voice was stressed, urgent. He began to kiss her neck again. 

"But..." Hitomi closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation greatly. "Not here, Van..." She pushed against his chest slightly and he made a small groan of protest. 

Taking a few steps back, he surveyed her, than nodded. "Your right." 

A knot which seems to have formed in her chest seemed to loosen then. "We should-" She found, with annoyance that her voice was quivering. She swallowed. "We should get back up there." 

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, just watching her, before he stepped away and turned away from her, staring off seemingly into the garden. 

When they got back up to the ball, Hitomi found something that surprised her. Josceline was sitting at Van's table with Griffin and Merle. Except he was joining in on their conversation. Instead, her bodyguard was deep in conversation with Selena. She watched in surprise as the platinum haired girl laughed at something Josceline had said, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Van ushered Hitomi, (a bit ackwardly, Hitomi noticed) into a chair at the table and sat down next to her. Josceline noticed her sitting there, and turned towards her with a smile. His eyes were really... shiny. 

She leaned towards her bodyguard. "Josceline, having you been _drinking_?" 

He smirked and cocked his head slightly. "I'm allowed to, when I don't need to watch you." He motioned lazily to a man dressed in white talking with a group of women. "Protection is on the house tonight." He laughed slightly. 

Hitomi sat back in her chair again and looked at Van, raising an eyebrow. He simply shrugged. 

The ball was winding down fast. The fire dancers, acrobats and other entertainers were excellent. It seemed like magic, as Hitomi watched them, feeling sleepy from the wine she had taken in and the exhaustion of the day. As she began to fall asleep, she leaned into Van's side, having chosen to stay at her friends tables. Amano and Yukari went to bed early, claiming they were tired due to the drastic time change. Hitomi let them go, knowing they were probably feeling as out of place as she felt when she first came to Gaea. 

Her mind was numb when everyone was leaving. Using her father as a support, she told her gratitude to the guests as they left, most staying out of the palace and in great inns in the city near the bay. 

She was waking up, however, when Van told her he was going to bed after that. They had stood in silence, looking at each other for a few minutes, before he sighed, gave her a small kiss on the forehead and a forced smile, and left the room. 

ooooooooooooo 

When she finally returned to her room, she changed into her nighty and promptly began to pace the room, feeling as if she were standing still in the dim room. Her mind seemed to be racing a million miles per second, her heart pounding at her ribcage. She wanted to be with Van. But she was terrified of what that would intale. Yukari told her that it hurts the first time... and she wasn't sure if she was up for that right now. 

But on the other hand... there was no way around it if she wanted to stay with Van. She knew she would do it eventually. And earlier that night, on the dance floor, she had wanted to. She knew it now. It was hard to ignore the urges than, and now she was struggling to. 

She groaned in annoyance and plopped herself down on the bed, running a hand through her hair, than putting her forehead into her hands, leaning over with her head in her knees. Her foot tapping impatiently on the floor before she stood up violently. 

Ignoring her housecoat, she left her room and quickly followed the same path she took the night before to the guest courters of the castle. Her heart was pounding high in her chest, but she ignored it. She reached the guest hall and banged on the door she had come to last night. She stepped back as the door opened. Only to blink in surprise at who was standing in the doorway. 

"Griffin?" She furrowed her brows and eyed the cat boy with suspicion. He seemed to be nude except for the blanket wrapped around him. His black hair was all tossled and he looked slightly embarrased. "What are you doing in Van's..." She trailed off. "Wait, this is Merle's room!" She grinned at the catboy who pointed with a blush to the next door over before closing the door. 

Still grinning, Hitomi went to the next door and knocked once more. It took Van a bit longer to get to the door. When he opened it, he looked surprised to see her there, but he recovered quickly and looked away. 

"What is it?" His voice was gentle and Hitomi felt a strong need to hug him. His hair was soaking wet and he was shirtless. "You can stay here again if you want." He turned to look at her again, and Hitomi was hit with a strong feeling of guilt. 

"I'm sorry Van... I shouldn't have done that..." She shook her head, trailing off, blushing feriously. Memories of the kisses coming back to her. Her body felt hot, her breath was coming out uneven again. Her heart was racing and she felt the gooseflesh reappear. "Screw it." She entered into the room and threw herself into Van's arms, kissing him senseless just as she always wanted to. He stepped back in shock, than slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. His skin and hair was cold. 

As if reading her throughts, he brought his mouth away from hers. She could feel him smiling beneath her lips as he talked. "I just had a cold shower, you couldn't have changed you mind sooner?" 

She laughed and kissed him harder, more desperate. He grabbed both her legs and dragged her up, placing his arms under her butt to hold her off the ground. Her kisses moved from his mouth to his neck as she nibbled and bit at his shoulders, and the straps of her dress were pulled down with Van's free hand as he held her up with the other. His hot kisses travelling along her shoulder with the strap. He walked her to the bed and placed her gently down on the side, kneeling down so he could continue to kiss her well his hand peeled her dress off and explored her body with new hands. They trembled slightly, Hitomi noticed as he moved them back up to her face, a hand on each side as he kissed her with such intensity she felt as if he would steal her soul. 

He leaned away breifly so he could look into her eyes. His eyes were more intense than she had ever seen them. They were a brighter burgandy than usual. He looked hungry... but his eyes danced with something else. She got her answer after he placed three small, slow kisses on her mouth. "I love you, Hitomi." 

She smiled, leaning forward so her lips could graze hers again. She couldn't get enough of those lips it seems. She, at the moment, couldn't figure out why she didn't kiss him sooner. "I love you too." 

Van smiled, a true smile that he seemed to only save for her, than gently pushed her more onto the bed so he could join her. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo 

AN: See... I don't go too far. -sigh- I always did when I was younger, but I don't want to be too tactless do I? -grin- 

anyway, hope you all liked it. Yes...and I did write this in one day...O.O I tried to stop..watched tv and such, but every commercial break I went on and worked on it. -sigh- 

**I have a question** also. 

Do you want this to be a mystery type story... or action/adventure. It's rated general along with romance right now. But I can keep it simply general. Than the story won't go as long is all (I can do sequels and such as well, don't worry) 

Choose either mystery or action/adventure and I will work the story more into that. So far it's going towards mystery, but I can change that in an instant with a back up idea. 

So I need your opinions please! Oh and just plain "I love van and hitomi" gush gush stuff is good too I love hearing stuff like that. 

**Keep the comments coming!** -kisses- and I love you all my little dumplings! 


	9. news, warnings and dreams

**Chapter 9**

It was the second morning in a row that Hitomi awoke in Van's room. Though this time it wasn't a barrage of kisses that had waken her, but the already bright sun that glowed behind her eyelids, making it hard to ignore, and the even harder to ignore pain between her legs that kept her from falling back to sleep. 

She turned over onto her other side, trying to avoid daytime for at least a few hours more, wincing slightly at the pain the small motion caused. She found a nude Van lying beside her, his tanned chest uncovered with the thin sheet that lay over both of them. She grinned and turned onto her stomach, resting her chin on her arms as she watched him. His steady breath caused a lock of stray, black hair to shift across his cheek, and his mouth was set into a blank look, slightly open. He looked a lot younger when he slept, she noticed. And as she dwelled on the thought, she curled up to his side, placing her head on his shoulder as he turned his head in her direction, pressing his cheek against her forehead well planting a small kiss on her brow. He did not wake up. 

She looked back on the night before, and, where she normally would have blushed profusely at such actions, she only smiled secretly and ran a finger along his collarbone in distraction. He had been so gentle with her... it had hurt anyway, that was true, but he still made it enjoyable for her. And after... when they were both exhausted, catching their breaths, thinking nothing but the sleep that await them, he had stayed awake and held her to him, playing with her hair and leaving small kisses on her face and shoulders until sleep claimed her. 

She had dreamed. She remembered it now... something that surprised her. She felt like she had been in deep sleep all night, but small glimpses of dreams flickered in and out of her conscious as she lay, watching the steady rise and fall of Van's chest, and listened to the steady drumming of his heart. The dream didn't make sense. Filled with long dark hallways and that stone out in the garden. She dreamed of Escaflowne, and the Chain of 16. But an image of that stone plaque in the garden was the one that seemed to occur most. 

She blinked and moved away slightly as Van stirred, rolling over so he could face her. His arm went around her waist and he traced his fingertips up the length of her arm in a loving way. He opened his eyes and, upon finding Hitomi right in front of him, smiled. 

"Good morning." His voice came out hoarse, and the smile on his face turned from pure sweetness to tired in an instant. 

She laid a gentle kiss on his mouth than the tip of his nose before replying. "Good morning, Van." 

His smiled widened ever so, and he cuddled closer to her, placing his head near her collarbone. "I love how you say my name." 

She blinked, than giggled slightly. "I didn't realize I was saying it any special way." 

He nodded. "It sounds different coming from you." 

She shrugged it off, running a hand through his hair. She shifted down further so she could see his face, but as she did so, the throb between her legs started again. 

Van caught her wince and propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at her in worry. "If I'd have known I was going to hurt you-" 

She place her hand over his mouth to stop him. "Don't worry about it. It would happen eventually, than it would just be the same thing." She shrugged, than took her hand away, placing a kiss in it's place. "I love you." 

His look of worry stayed on his face for a few seconds before he smiled and visibly relaxed.. "I love you too." 

oooooooooooooooooooo 

They were the last to arrive for breakfast, resisting the call of day as long as possible before finally stumbling out of bed, making a side trip to Hitomi's room so she could get changed. 

Queen Lorilae received her guests in the garden that morning. The sun was already shinning brightly and the garden had been tended to by early morning gardeners, giving it a fresh smell. Large colourful pillows had been laid out at one of the large gazebos that littered the expansive garden, and servants were standing watch, ready to serve whatever the Queen and her guests wanted. Guests including the Queen and King of Asturia, Allen, a knight of Asturia, Lady Selena, Lady Merle, and Yukari and Amano. Hitomi didn't know where her parents were that morning, but she guessed they had their own private breakfast with Yuuhi earlier. 

Josceline and Griffin were there as well, and when Hitomi strode up to the group, dressed in a cute yellow sundress she had brought from home and attached to Van's arm, Josceline gave her a rather scary looking glare. He looked tired... Hitomi remembered his state last night and nearly laughed. He probably had a hangover. 

Hitomi also remembered her little encounter with Griffin when he had opened the door from Merle's bedroom. She winked at him as she passed to which he looked just simply embarrassed. 

"Glad you could join us, Hitomi." Her grandmother was lifting a cup of tea to her mouth, taking a small sip before lowering it with a smile in her direction. 

"I'm sorry." Hitomi sat down, rather slowly, trying not to sit in any way that would be uncomfortable with the uneasy feeling down below. She settled on sitting on her knees, seeing as she was wearing a dress, it didn't give her much options to sit. She was extremely thankful for how soft the pillows were. 

"Hitomi you looked so beautiful last night!" Yukari moved a bit closer to her best friend, beaming. "I'm sorry I left early." 

Hitomi shook her head with a smile. "Don't worry about it." 

"You did look lovely, dear." Her grandmother placed a gentle hand over one of Hitomi's. Hitomi didn't know why her grandmother was telling her this when she already said so the night before. But she soon got her answer. "Don't you agree, Van?" She turned towards Van with a motherly smile. 

Hitomi expected Van to shy away from the question, but instead, to her complete surprise, he passed a smile in her direction than turned back to Lorilae. "Yes, she did." 

Merle made a small sound that sounded very much like a squeal. Hitomi shot her a glare. 

"Now, Hitomi dear..." Her grandmother poured a glass of tea, than passed it to her granddaughter. Hitomi took it willingly. "Today, I want you to attend a council meeting with me. It will be short, so you won't get bored too easily." She smiled. "You need to learn what it's like before you are pushed into the position and have no other choice." 

Hitomi took a slow sip of tea, than nodded, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach. 

"It's really not that bad." Millerna spoke up, smiling very strangely at Hitomi well passing a quick look at Van. Oh gods... did everyone know? "I always just sit there and wait till the council members figure things out on their own." 

"Or you get me to do it." Dryden was lounging very comfortably in his large amount of pillows. He had discarded his usual large amount of garments and was now dressed in the typical noble wear of La Vallex. A tunic vest over baggy pants. Hitomi smiled at him. She had always liked Dryden, and was glad that Millerna and him decided to finally get married in the end. He seemed good for her. 

Yuki sauntered around the building and brushed against Hitomi, startling her. Putting the cup for tea down she scratched the large cat behind the ears, feeling her warm fur. She must have been lying in the sun than decided to come into the shade. Hitomi was glad for the tiger's presence. She continued to listen as her grandmother spoke. 

"And Corilith said you were wandering out the burial grounds yesterday..." Her grandmother wasn't looking at her, rather pouring herself another cup to tea. Her voice was lofty, uncaring, but Hitomi could tell she was lying. "It's not safe around there Hitomi... I know that she told you so, but I just wanted to press the matter further." 

Hitomi narrowed her eyes suspiciously, than passed a look to Yukari who simply shrugged. There was something going on here. Her grandmother had never acted this way so far. 

"What's buried there?" She asked suddenly. Everyone around her seemed to perk up, curious to here the answer as well, whether it applied to them or not. Griffin seemed to step further away from the gazebo for some reason, and Josceline was watching the Queen intently. 

The queen took a big breath, than brought a smile to her face. "Ancestors." 

"Oh..." Hitomi picked up her tea, intending to take another sip, but stopped as her grandmother spoke again. 

"Very dangerous ancestors." The queen looked down at her hands, than back up at the group with a smile. "I wouldn't get Corilith to guard that area if I didn't think it dangerous, Hitomi. So don't go near there." Her looked turned suddenly serious. "And don't ask anymore questions." 

Everyone fell silent. It was Lorilae who broke it again. "Anyway, Millerna, I hope you aren't stressing yourself out to much, stress could cause a baby harm." 

Hitomi turned to Millerna with shock. She had a modest blush on her face and had placed a hand on her stomach. "How did you..." She stared at the older queen. 

Hitomi grandmother laughed. "My dear girl, it's just a simple bit of magic." Hitomi saw Allen flinch ever so slightly at the mention of magic, and Selena tense. "Do you wish to know the sex, or do you want that secret?" Millerna shook her head. 

Hitomi stared at her. Nobody else was saying anything, so she guessed that they already knew she was expecting. "Your going to be having a baby?" 

Millerna nodded. "I'm not that far along..." She smiled at her old friend, well Hitomi enveloped her into a hug. 

"Congratulations!" 

"Hitomi, dear, I really must start you on lessons right away." Hitomi turned back to her grandmother who was watching her with a smile. 

"Lessons?" 

"Developing your abilities, yes." 

Hitomi felt cold suddenly, and she automatically placed a hand to her throat. It was a surprise to feel the pendent sitting there against her skin when she hadn't felt it there for four years prior. She saw enough of the future as it was... she didn't want to develop her skills more. 

Her grandmother stood up suddenly though, not talking about the subject more. "I'll let you all visit. I have business to take care of. Meet me after noon, Hitomi, in the meeting room. Griffin will show you where it is." She left them. Griffin, Josceline and all the servants bowed to her as she left with Yuki in her wake, well Allen, Merle and Selena all got to their feet and bowed as well. When royalty was in the presence of other royalty, it wasn't necessary to bow, so Hitomi, Van, Dryden and Millerna all remained sitting well Yukari and Amano didn't know quite what to do. 

Griffin took a seat next to Merle when the queen was gone, but Josceline remained standing, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in the shadows of the tree overhanging the structure. As Griffin sat, he grinned at Hitomi. "She's something, isn't she?" He meant her grandmother. 

"She certainly is that, yes." Hitomi sighed and turned towards Millerna again. "How far along are you?" She asked, beaming. 

"Four months." 

"Wow..." Hitomi smiled. "And I'll be here on Gaea for the rest of it." She grinned happily to herself, than, turning to talk to Yukari, caught Van's eye. He was watching her with a weird expression on his face, something she hadn't seen from him yet, but when he noticed her watching, his look changed to a smile. Hitomi brushed it off and turned to Yukari. "I knew there was something more to that place we found yesterday." 

"What place is this any way?" Van asked, reclining into pillows, watching her curiously. 

"Me and Hitomi found this plaque thing in the garden yesterday, all covered with grass, and it had some weird writing on it." 

"When did this happen?" Amano asked, his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Hitomi noticed that Allen stirred slightly as Amano spoke, and Hitomi suddenly remembered just how much the two looked alike. She hadn't really thought they would ever meet before. She had missed their first meeting though, she would have liked to see their reactions. 

"You weren't there yet." Yukari told him. 

Hitomi turned away from them to the rest of the group. "It had writing from Atlantis on it." 

"Atlantis!" Dryden suddenly sat up, all attention on her now. Millerna gave an exasperated sigh and gave an annoyed look in Selena's way who only grinned at the Queen. Hitomi suddenly realized she'd never really even talked to Selena yet. 

"It would make sense, Dryden, seeing as the royal family here is decedents of Atlantis." Allen spoke up, annoyance in his voice. Hitomi held back a laugh. So the knight and the merchant's son still didn't get along. 

"Two friends who are decedents of Atlantis..." He grinned. "I should put more study into this... Your grandmother would know a lot about it wouldn't she?" Now Hitomi heard Van sigh in annoyance. She had a feeling that Van had already been questioned intensely by Dryden for his research before. 

"Dryden, save it for later." Millerna gently nudged her husband in the ribs, than motioned for Hitomi to go on. 

"A women came, Corilith, and told us it was dangerous around there." Hitomi shrugged. "And it turns out she's one of the Chain of 16." 

"Mmm... interesting how these things work, isn't it?" Griffin was grinning, but there was something about the way he said it and the way that he was watching her that gave her the creeps, something she never thought she would get from the carefree, happy cat boy. 

She felt Josceline stir from the side, and when she turned towards him, he was watching her too. 

"Every country has it's secrets." She turned towards Van who was watching her as well, but the creepy vibe she was getting was shred into pieces when he smiled sweetly suddenly. She felt the urge to cuddle up into his side and stay there forever. 

Hitomi sighed and played with a spoon in her tea. "And now my grandmother wants to teach me magic..." She mumbled it more to herself, frowning down into the dark coloured substance she was stirring. 

"You don't want to learn magic?" Everyone turned to Josceline with surprise. He had uncrossed his arms and was looking at her with surprise. 

"Not overly..." She trailed off, feeling a blush come to her cheeks. "I'm better off without it." 

"But-" He shook his head, his stare turning to a frown, "I've never heard someone of the royal family say that." 

"Besides," Everyone turned to Griffin now, he was leaning forward, tracing small circles on the ground with his claws. He was smiling, but not looking at any of them. "You already have magic, Hitomi." 

She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it. 

"Hitomi's psychic, not magic." Yukari told them, giving Hitomi a small pat on the shoulder. "Aren't you Hitomi." 

Hitomi shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't even call myself that." Her frown deepened and she looked away from her friend. 

"You have visions and can read people's futures... like a fortune teller." Yukari continued, but Amano caught her arm and pulled her back closer to him. Yukari didn't say anything else. 

"Hitomi saved our lives many times." Millerna said, either reminding them, or just telling Yukari. 

"I also put you all in danger many times." Hitomi shook her head, than moved hastily away from the tea in her hand as if it had burned her. The dream from last night suddenly coming back into her head. She sucked in a breath quickly and stood up, Griffin standing as well. "I don't want to learn more! I don't want to hurt anyone again!" Without another thought, she turned and left the gazebo, ignoring their calls for her to come back. 

Griffin made to follow, but Merle pulled him back down, shaking her head. Josceline was already on the young heirs tail, keeping behind the girl as she ran out of the garden and around the corner of the castle. 

Van watched her go sadly, than sighing, sat back in the pillows well running a hand through his mop of hair. He knew better than to follow her at that time. She needed to be alone. Yukari seemed to understand that as well as she stared at her hands rather than get up to follow her friend. 

ooooooooooo 

Hitomi, having exhausted herself out, and not being able to take the pain in her abdomen any longer, finally collapsed at a fountain in an inner courtyard to the castle. She leaned forward with her head in-between her knees, breathing fast as she stared at the smooth cobblestone at her feet. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she rubbed them away with frustration. Part of her dream she did not remember that morning had come to her in the gazibbo. 

She had been standing on a cliff... watching as La Vallex burned to the ground. Than she had watched as a man emerged from the darkness behind her... watched as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear... a cloaked man. She couldn't see him, but... she knew it wasn't Van. 

She tensed, but did not move from her hunched position when she heard boots clicking against the cobblestone. She felt, rather than saw, Josceline take a seat next to her at the base of the fountain. 

"That's a strange way to act around your friends." His soft voice cut into the silence, blending well with the echoing rush of the small fountain. 

Hitomi sniffed loudly and sat up, not looking at him still. "I know, I shouldn't have done that." 

"They seemed used to it actually, they didn't move from their spot." 

Hitomi turned and glared at him. But suddenly wished she hadn't. He was watching her with a worried expression on his face, something she had yet to see from him. "I used to do that the first time I came to Gaea." 

"Girls are too emotional." He smiled slightly, causing her to laugh and nod. "I'm sorry if I made you upset. I didn't mean to pry like that, I really shouldn't." 

Hitomi shrugged. "It's all right." She nudged him slightly. "Guys aren't emotionally intellectual enough to understand." 

He smirked and looked away, seemingly eyeing the statue of a women and her child all draped in robes. 

"It seems whenever I'm on Gaea, something bad will happen." He looked back at her as she spoke, a look of confusion. 

"The Great War wasn't your fault." 

"No... but I did make things worse. People died because of me... and things only escalated faster with me there." She looked down at her lap. 

"And... what's going wrong now?" His gaze seemed to darken. 

"I had a dream... or a vision" She trailed off, watching him unsure. Would he believe her? 

"About what?" He _looked_ honestly interested, but she wasn't sure. 

Taking a deep breath, she decided to answer. "About the destruction of La Vallex." 

Josceline was quiet for a long moment, before he shook his head and watched her levelly. "And your dreams come true?" 

She nodded, biting her lip. "They have always done so before. Unless I change them..." She remembered back to the many times she saved Van using the information she knew from her visions. She waited as Josceline seemed to take the information in. "I can't be Queen, Josceline, I cause too much pain here." Damn it, she felt like she was going to start crying again, her quivering voice made it sound like it. 

Josceline seemed to notice as well because he suddenly smiled reassuringly at her, and patted her hand awkwardly. "You will be queen, like your suppose to be." He stood up, and reached down, offering her a hand up. "We'll just have to make sure nothing bad will happen, don't we?" He looked like a god. There was no other way to put it. The sun shone through the open space above them, causing him to loom in shadow from his position, the blue markings visible as his extended hand hit the light. His tousled hair bright on top like a halo or crown as the light hit the highlights just right. She briefly pitied in any girl who came his way. He wasn't able to marry or be with any women, but someone could fall for _him_ easily. 

Hitomi allowed him to help her to her feet. "Thank you, Josceline." 

He just nodded, and led her gently away from the courtyard and back into the castle without another word. 

oooooooooooooooooo 

AN: 

Alright... another chapter... -sigh- nothing much happens in this one except the dream. I should have gone more into detail with it. -shrugs- she'll have it again. Dun dun duuuuh! 

Anywho.. I've decided I'll call this a Romantic/action-adventure flick, just so it can be anything really. Mystery can be incorporated into that, and I'm not too sure where I'm going with this exactly... meh.. I'll figure it out 

If you have any suggests put it in the comments, or just email me All is loved! 


	10. My what?

**Chapter 10**

"She is very curious, we have to watch for that." Corilith sat at the window seat in the large room, a ball of shiny string laying in her lap as she twisted and tied together a complication of knots with the substance, creating something like a spiders web that stretched out in her hands. She looked up at the Queen as the older women took a spot by the unlit fire hearth, idly scratching her large feline pet behind the ears. Corilith felt a sudden surge of adoration towards the old women and felt a small sad smile come to her face. The old women was dying, she knew it, everyone else knew it... but Corilith would miss her greatly. 

"I was like that when I was young." The old women scanned the room, eyeing maps of the land and portraits of rulers before her years and years prior. "But... she will make an excellent Queen." 

"The meeting went well, I see." Corilith corked an eyebrow. 

"Very well. She handled herself with dignity and grace just as I expected." She chuckled. "She was quite surprised to find that there were women on the council." 

"Did it bother her?" 

"On the Mystic Moon, she tells me things are good for both sexes... so no, it didn't bother her in the least." She sighed, her age suddenly showing as wrinkled lined her face. "She's far too curious towards the _Maiore_." 

Corilith nodded. "As she should be... she is young, and curious towards things she doesn't understand." She gently put the project she was working on down in her lap. "She can read the writing on it... did Shiro teach her?" 

Hitomi's mother looked up in surprise. "I don't believe so." 

Corilith smiled. "She has the gift, just as you predicted than. The ability to adapt quickly..." She trailed off. "She will be very powerful." 

"And you will follow her, won't you?" Lorilae watched her friend closely. 

She smiled. "Of course, Your Majesty." 

"Good... she will need the help. Josceline isn't enough on his own, not matter how powerful he is himself." 

Corilith scrunched up her nose. "Using a Celestial for a future queen..." 

"I trust Josceline... I wanted him specifically. He needs her as much as she needs his protection" She shrugged her shoulders tiredly. "Besides, when she is crowned, you will be around for her as well." 

"Your Majesty, you know the Celestial Gates were and still are formed to protect the Scryes... the _male_ scryes..." 

Lorilae waved a hand, as if shooing away the idea. "They've adapted to the times, Corilith, dear. Josceline is fine." 

The younger mage sighed, giving in, and picked up her work again. "She can't figure out what's in that tomb." 

"No... she can't." Yuki raised her head as the queen gently rested her hand on her soft back. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo 

Van found Hitomi in her room later that day. He had avoided her that long only because Merle had urged him that she needed time alone. And now she was alone, sitting on her large bed, knees pulled up to her chin, flipping idly through a strange looking book. Her bodyguard was nowhere to be seen. 

He knocked at the open door before shyly entering. She smiled at him, so he took that as permission to enter in further. 

Her room was filled with tons of strange things. Posters of people and landscapes he'd never seen before adorned her walls besides the Draconians panted on the ceiling. On one short wardrobe she had placed a large black box made of a strange material, and books all in a glossy sort of covering. 

As he got closer, he found her looking through a book filled with images some how placed into this book. They weren't painted and he looked at them in interest as he carefully sat at the edge of the bed, not too close to Hitomi. He didn't know what mood she was in. 

"I'm sorry, about earlier." She smiled at him, and he visibly relaxed. 

"It's fine..." He trailed off, his look turning to one of worry. "You looked... sort of scared, or worried about something in the garden." 

Hitomi watched him, wondering if she should tell him. To stall time, she closed her photo album, and placed it carefully on the small table next to the head of the bed. She looked back up at him slowly. Gods... she didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. He might not understand... or worry. She didn't want either. "I'm just worried about getting more visions or something... if I learn more magic." 

"Have you..." He hesitated, looking at the ground nervously. "Have you had any visions since coming here?" 

Now was the time to lye. "No." She forced a smile, luckily he was looking away and didn't see it. She doubted he would be fooled by it. "I haven't had one for a long time." 

He smiled at her and moved forward. In one swift movement, he had scooped her forward and held her in his lap, brushing his fingers through her hair. Hitomi closed her eyes and leaned into him, enjoying the feeling immensely. The pain she felt from the night before was fading, and she found herself wanting to be with him again. 

"Your Mystic Moon friends are worried about you." 

"I'll see them at dinner." She sat up, and placed a small kiss on Van's lips, than pulled away to look into his face. "I just want to be with you right now." 

"Alright..." 

She moved to lay down on the bed, and he came beside her, holding her against his chest as they lay on top of the covers, Hitomi placing her head under his chin, placing a small kiss on his collarbone as she listened to his steady heartbeat. All thoughts of the dream she had disappearing as she closed her eyes and was swept away in his embrace. 

ooooooooooooooooo 

"Hi Josceline." The guard jumped slightly, and turned around from his perch on the large tree branch. He could see a good portion of the hill residents and farms on the higher portion of the capital from that view point. His house was one of the large estates nestled in amongst them and the trees. 

He stared at the platinum blonde standing below him. She was looking up at him with a smile, hand over her brow to shield her blue eyes from the sun pelting down. She had actually snuck up on him, something that was rarely done. He also realized that the last time he spoke with this girl he had been drunk... and lets just say he couldn't remember much of that night. 

"Lady Selena." He climbed down quickly, jumping from a certain height to land gracefully on his feet. She stepped back as he straightened and dusted some bark off of his clothes. 

"I didn't mean to bother you or anything." Her smile turned shy as she watched him, but her eyes held mischief. He briefly remembered her telling him that she was one of Queen Millerna's guards, much to her older brother, Allen's distaste. The knight had refused to let his little sister doing anything of the sort, but Dryden had insisted, and Allen had lost in the end. 

"Your not a bother." He answered automatically, his years of training kicking in. There was a certain way his kind was suppose to speak with women. The only time he didn't do so was with Hitomi. But Hitomi wasn't from Gaea. 

"Mm... perfect gentlemen." She suddenly grinned, and Josceline felt a knot grow in his stomach. "You were acting different the other night." 

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it right away. What exactly had he told her the other night? "I wasn't..." He struggled for the right words. "Myself." 

"But they say people tell the truth when they're drunk." Oh yes... she was teasing him now. She placed a delicate finger to her lips as if in puzzlement. Damn her... 

He narrowed his eyes. "So what?" He had dropped his gentlemen act right away, using the same tone he used with the heir to the throne. 

"So... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something sometime? When you don't have to watch Hitomi." 

He blinked at her in surprise. "I don't see women." 

"You see men than?" She smirked. 

He felt himself blushing. "No... I'm not allowed to see anyone." 

"Doesn't mean you can't bend the rules a little." She walked closer to him, but he quickly took a step away. "Unless... you want people to know your secrets..." 

He wasn't even sure what secrets she was talking about. For all he knew, she was bluffing, and he told her so. 

"You think that..." She turned to walk away, but Josceline suddenly grabbed her arm, holding her in place. She looked back at him with a grin. 

Josceline looked down as his hand, clasped lightly onto her arm, her fair skin against his tanned, he blushed and released her immediately. He frowned, than sighed in defeat. "What do you have in mind." 

"Next time you get away from Hitomi, come looking for me... I'll figure it out than." Than with another grin, she turned again and left him. 

He stared after her for what felt like hours before he finally blinked. What on Gaea did she just do? 

"Josceline? Hey, you alive in there?" He turned sharply to his side, only to stumbled back slightly. Griffin was standing there with the cat girl, Merle at his side, both were watching him with curiosity that only their kind could perfect, Griffin with a hand out stretched after he poked Josceline sharply in the arm. 

"What?" He sighed in irritation and ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't turning out to be a good day. Three people had already managed to sneak up on him. 

Griffin turned to Merle with a grin. "Hangover." 

"I don't have a hangover." It was true. He didn't have one just then, but his head felt like it would split open earlier that morning. He was just glad that Hitomi had decided to go up to her room after he found her in the courtyard. 

"Where's Hitomi?" Merle asked, looking around as if expecting her to pop up. 

"With the king... probably." Josceline passed a look towards the castle, up towards the large balcony that connected to Hitomi's room and his own. That was the other reason he choose this tree to climb, he could still keep an eye on Hitomi when she was in her room. The curtains were drawn at the moment, but he knew she was still in there. 

"Ah... right." Merle grinned. "You must be happy you don't have to follow her when she's with Van." 

Josceline shrugged. To tell the truth, he was starting to enjoy the heir's company. 

"Anyway..." Griffin cut in, passing Merle a look that distinctly held a certain amount of jealously. Josceline was very good looking. He had known several maids and women in the castle to fall for the silent guard, he didn't even want to risk loosing Merle to his charm as well. "I came to ask your opinion on something." 

"What?" Josceline crossed his arms over his chest and watched the cat boy carefully. 

"Do you think that Hitomi's the one?" His question was careful, and he never took his eyes away from the Celestial's face. 

Josceline was silent for a moment, than shook his head. "You were scaring her, this morning." 

Griffin blinked. "I was?" 

"You can't just go shooting your mouth off because of a bedtime story you were told as a child." 

Griffin huffed and glared at the Celestial. "I know you believe the stories to." Josceline didn't say anything. Griffin sighed. "Well... I have ways of finding out." 

"Safe ones?" Merle asked, glaring up at the cat boy. "You can't do anything that would hurt Hitomi." 

"They are safe!" He looked undignified. "What do you think I am?" He passed a grin to Josceline. "Will you help me?" 

"Dangerous or not, you know I can't." 

"Why?" Merle asked, curious. 

Josceline sighed and passed another look to the balcony of Hitomi's room. "It would look to suspicious... The Celestial Gates are on thin ice already." 

"But if you prove that she is the one, than you'll be back in good graces again." Griffin pointed out with a grin. 

Josceline shook his head and walked past the two cat people. "I won't help you. And you have no idea what your getting yourself into." 

"Well, help and I _will_ know." Griffin turned and watched him walk back to the castle. "You have to go where she does anyway!" He called after him, but Josceline ignored him and entered into the castle through a pair of French doors, nodding to two of the guards standing at the door. Both men bowed to him with respect as he passed. 

oooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi sat down to eat with her family and friends later that night. Her grandmother had another meeting to attend to so they waited till she arrived at the short table to start dining. (Luckily Hitomi didn't have to attend that meeting as well). She took her spot near the head of the table, Van sitting next to her on the comfy pillow spread around the room. Hitomi placed her hands on the small table in front of her and examined her nails, trying not to meet the worried gazes she was getting from her friends. She hadn't spoken to them since she ran away earlier that day. 

Her grandmother entered with a certain style as always, parading into the room with her son Shiro, and Yuki, taking her seat quickly at the head of the table. She did not speak until she sat down, unlike her son who went straight to his wife and shared a quick greeting. 

When she was settled, she motioned towards a young maid to bring them their food, no apology for being late or even an acknowledgement towards the fact. She didn't need to give one, and she knew it too. 

After everyone had eaten their first portion of the meal and had some small conversations between bites (Josceline was just brought a glass of the rich fruit juice that everyone was drinking which he sipped idly well standing guard behind Hitomi against the wall. Hitomi wondered when he ever had time to eat), Lorilae coughed, calling for attention. They all fell silent at once, eyeing her curiously. 

She laid a hand on her granddaughters hand and smiled gently in her direction. "It has come to my attention that nobodies told you something very important." She sighed slightly as if in irritation. "I didn't think I would need to tell you, thinking that surely someone would..." She passed a significant glance in Griffin's direction. "It has to do with your betrothal." 

Hitomi actually jumped so horribly that she spilled her juice all over the table. Her mom moved forward with her napkin to clean up the spill but a maid had already hurried forward to mop it up, surprising her greatly. Hitomi only stared in shock at her grandmother. 

"My- my what?" She managed to get out. Everyone was staring at her, Yukari looked absolutely horrified for her friend. 

"Your betrothal." She shook her head. "Close your mouth girl, it's not the end of the world." 

Hitomi did close her mouth, only to open it again, her voice shaking with anger. "I'm betrothed? To who!" She ignored the sudden touch that Van's gave her hand under the table, she didn't want to look at him. She was going to loose him, and it would be her grandmother's fault. 

Her grandmother ignored her tone of outrage, adjusting herself on her pillows. 

"Hitomi can't choose who she wants to marry?" Mrs. Kanzaki's quiet voice suddenly broke the unsure silence of the room. She was watching Hitomi was great sadness on her face, than passed a look to her husband who was patting her hand gently. 

"If you let me tell you who it is..." She shot a look at Hitomi who was beginning to rise from the floor, her fists clenched at her sides. 

She wasn't going to listen to her grandmother. She did, however, listen when Van's hand suddenly clasped gently around her wrist. She looked at him in shock... only to find him smiling. Sitting, completely mystified, she didn't move again, only stared at Van. Wasn't he upset... angry, like she was? 

"As for choosing, I'd say she already has." She looked over at her grandmother again, who was watching her with mischief in her eyes, the lines around her eyes becoming more prominent. 

"What..." Hitomi stopped, unsure. 

"You are, and always have been, betrothed to the King of Fanalia." She motioned with one hand towards Van, who was suddenly holding Hitomi's hand in his. 

"What!" She turned to look at him quickly. That would explain the smile. "How can I..." She stopped, and suddenly sent Van a furious glare. "You knew all along!" 

He nodded, though rather carefully. She was in a very touchy mood at the moment, and he didn't want her blowing up at him right than. Though he knew, if she didn't do it now, she would do later. Hopefully when they weren't in the company of family and friends. 

"Don't fight with him, dear." She turned back to her grandmother, the glare still on her face. "You know now, and that's all that matters." 

Hitomi suddenly felt very sick. "I think I need to... go lye down... or something." With a hand to her temple she stood, shaking slightly, then, without another word, left the room. Josceline went to follow, but instead Van stood up, causing the guard to stay in his spot, unsure. But after a curt nod from the king, Josceline took his position back against the wall. 

Selena passed him a distinctly sly grin when her brother's back was turned, which he tried to ignore. Everyone erupted into conversation about the betrothal at once. 

ooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi ran to her room and promptly, after slamming the door, threw herself on her bed. A short while after that, when Hitomi had relaxed and remained face first in the pillows, a quiet, unsure knock sounded at the door. 

Knowing who it would be, Hitomi turned so her face was uncovered and called for the person to enter. Van walked in, just as she expected, closing the door slowly behind him as he kept his gaze on her face. The sky was beginning to darken, giving the room a hazy sort of feel. Candles would be needed soon. 

"Are you upset about it?" His voice was quiet, unsure, as he walked over to the bed. He did not sit down next to her, only went to the end of the bed, watching her as he placed a hand on the bedpost. 

She sat up, gave a loud sigh, and hugged the pillow to her chest. "No..." He frowned, "It's just the principle of it!" She slammed the pillow into her lap and glared at nothing in particular. "What if it wasn't you I was engaged to? What if it was some person I've never met before who was old and wrinkly and perverted." 

Van chuckled despite everything, and earned himself a glare from Hitomi. "But it's me... so you should be happy, I'd think." 

"I am happy... sort of. But I figured we would be together anyway, so this doesn't really matter." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, than turned and glared at him again. "And you kept it secret! You knew all along, and when I asked you if you were engaged you said you weren't! You could have said something along the lines of 'yes, I am, to you actually.'" 

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He gave her a stubborn look, his eyes set as he watched her fuss. 

"Oh yes, Van. Just wait until my grandmother announces it in front of everyone over dinner." 

"I'll ask you properly, when I have a ring." 

She suddenly blushed and looked away. The look on his face was serious as he defended himself. She sighed, all anger leaving her, than look back at him, a smile on her face. "Your right, I should be happy." She crawled over the bed, getting closer to him hugging him around the middle, as he was still standing. 

Smiling, he lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not old and wrinkly and perverted am I?" He asked playfully, running a hand through his hair. 

"Your annoying as hell though." She pushed him away, but her face shone with laughter. "If you pull another stunt like that again..." She thought for a threat, than grinned evilly. "No bed play." 

His face instantly fell, and he glared as she sat back, crossing her arms over her chest, her smile full of laughter and triumph. "You can't do that." 

"Oh... Can't I?" 

He sat down on his knees at the edge of the bed, a small pout on his face. "No... it isn't fair." 

"Than don't do anything so stupid again." She unfolded herself from her sitting position and crawled forward, kissing him slowly, to which he happily returned. 

ooooooooooooooooo 

AN: 

woohoo...10th chapter...yeah me. 

All right, more character and plot developement. yes...I am on a roll now. But this chapter is very poorly writen, I know, forgive me! 

**_Comment please!_**

**__**


	11. other things lead to forbidden things

**Chapter 11**

"That's why Van was so antisocial when we first came here, before he knew _you_ were the princess." Hitomi looked up from her spot near the unlit fireplace, books spread around her. Merle was sitting in a large chair, and was busy filing her nails with the same red nail file she wore around her neck during Hitomi's first trip to Gaea. Merle looked up and smiled at her. "He was so relieved to see he wouldn't have to marry some wingnut." 

Hitomi frowned slightly, her eyes narrowed. "Are princesses from here suppose to be wingnuts?" 

"In Van's opinion, no... but in mine... well..." she smirked at the older girl, her tail flicking slightly against the soft fabrics of the chair. Yuki looked up and watched the small motion from her spot next to Hitomi, her great blue eye watching with a sort of tired fascination. 

"The queens and princesses from here have always been quite nice." Millerna told Hitomi. She had been pacing the room, eyeing all the books with as much interest as Dryden probably would have. He had changed her, she noticed. 

"Anyway, when you were off doing something the first day we were here, I had to listen to him blab on about how glad he was it was you and all that..." The cat girl rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window. The day wasn't so hot as all the others, a small bit of overcast prevented the sun from shining through. But the humidity was still obvious. 

Selena, seated at the window smiled over at her friend. Hitomi had learned that Merle and Selena had become quite close over the years. Once Merle got over the fact that Selena was once Dilandau and had tried to kill Van countless times. And now that Hitomi had talked to the girl more, she had come to like her as well. She figured that Van was still nervous around the girl though... he always seemed a bit on edge whenever they were in close quarters, as if she would suddenly change back into the albino. 

Merle turned back to Hitomi as the heiress spoke again. "That would probably explain why Van suddenly went into hysterics." She grinned at the memory of the young king laughing, trying to gain his breath back as he talked to her, laughing at her confusion. 

"It will be complicated though." Millerna had picked up a book from a higher shelf, standing on tiptoe to retrieve it. Once bringing it down, she placed a hand instinctively over her belly, not yet swollen. 

"What do you mean?" Hitomi watched the queen take a seat at the remaining armchair, placing the book in her lap as she examined the front cover. 

"Marrying another member of royalty." Millerna frowned. "You'll have to split rule." Hitomi raised her eyebrows, causing Millerna to chuckle. "You will both have to rule both countries... but you can't be everywhere at once... if you want to be together often." She shrugged. "Both of you will have to appoint a dictator... or some sort of council to run things when your not in the country." 

"Oh..." Hitomi looked down at the book currently in her lap. It was filled with maps of the harbours and about ship travel and trade. Her grandmother had given her a list of things to read up on before she took the throne. She didn't want to be completely ignorant to her own country. 

"It will all go fine though." She patted the top of the book, as if patting Hitomi's shoulder, and smiled. "It's just easier to marry a merchant, or some rich person with connections." 

Hitomi blinked. "Why did you end up marrying Dryden?" Than, realizing how bad that sounded, _tried_ to fix her mistake. "I mean, I thought you liked Allen." She blushed and opened her mouth to change her sentence, but stopped. She truly was curious. 

Selena turned from her spot in the window to watch the queen's reaction. She had a small grin on her face, so Hitomi knew of her past, or still existent affections towards the knight. 

Millerna blushed slightly, but the look on her face was filled with childhood fancy. "Dryden is a good man... and I gave him another chance..." She shrugged. "I fell in love with him." 

"Allen is with Princess Eries." Selena added from the corner, a grin on her face. 

Hitomi blinked in surprise and turned to Millerna. "Your older sister?" 

She nodded. "It doesn't really surprise me... they're in love." She shrugged and opened the book waiting in her lap. Without looking up she added. "He was the one that told me to give Dryden another chance." 

Hitomi stared at her, passing a look to Selena. The platinum haired girl only shrugged. "But- don't they dislike each other." 

Millerna nodded, and grinned. "Really stupid actually..." 

"Men are stupid." Merle added lightly, now petting Yuki's head as the tiger came over to her. 

"That's not very nice." They all turned towards the door in surprise. Once again, Hitomi had completely forgotten about Josceline. He was so quiet, standing in a corner near the doorway. Now he was watching them, specifically Hitomi, with mild amusement. 

"Than don't listen to a girl's conversation." Hitomi's voice was light and playful, causing Hitomi to earn a raised eyebrow from Merle. She wasn't flirting with her guard... was she? She instantly turned back to the books, ignoring the blush that suddenly swamped her cheeks. 

"Anyway..." Merle stood, stretching her arms up over her head, her back curving as she did so. Very cat like. Though Hitomi also noticed how grown up the cat girl looked. It startled her. She could see why Griffin was attracted to her. "I'm off to go find Van... he was meeting with a messenger from Fanalia." 

Hitomi looked up in surprise. "What about?" 

Merle shrugged. "We probably have to go back soon." 

Hitomi felt her stomach sink. "Why?" She knew it was a stupid question. Van was the king of his own country... just as she would someday be the queen of hers. They couldn't always be together, just as Millerna had said. 

"He likes being king, Hitomi. Now that Fanalia is rebuilt." Merle's voice had taken on a gentle note, and she found that Josceline, as well as Millerna and Selena were watching her. "He doesn't like to stay away too long." 

Hitomi forced a smile. "I know, Merle." Than, gathering her books into her arms, she stood as well. Smiling at her guests as Yuki rubbed up against her thigh. "I think I'll take these to my room and read them there. I need to have a bath." 

Millerna nodded. Something like sympathy in her eyes, well Selena passed a look to a suddenly nervous looking Josceline. Hitomi noticed however, and raised an acquiring eyebrow in his direction, but he pretended not to notice, only turned and followed her quickly out of the room and down the hallway. 

Once she had entered the royal hallway, however, her shoulders visibly slumped and she walked a bit slower. 

"Your upset about your king leaving?" 

"What do you think Josceline?" She told him, her voice coming in a whisper. 

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know what to think, I've never known the feeling." 

She eyed him carefully. "How did you feel when you had to leave your family to come live here." 

He was quiet for a moment, and Hitomi stopped at her doorway, turning to him. His face was aloof, no emotion on his face, but than he sighed and said. "Relieved, actually." 

Hitomi bit her lip. "Why?" 

"It's a lot of pressure, being in a house with so many expectations." He smiled slightly at her, and reached up a hand to her arm, lightly touching her shoulder before pulling away and looking at the floor. He took a few steps back from her and coughed uncertainly. "I'll see you later." 

She watched him for a moment, confusion on her face, before she turned and silently entered into her room, closing the door with a small click behind herself. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

She had only been in there for an hour or so before the a knock came at the door. Hitomi stood from her bed, accidentally knocking a book to the floor, but the door opened before she even got very far. 

"What? You don't knock anymore?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Van who now stood in the doorway. He was dressed in brown shorts that came to his knees. Something she hadn't seen him wear yet, and he wore a forest green shirt. 

He didn't answer her, however. 

He took four long strides into the room and pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned after the initial shock of the action. One hand was snared in her hair, the other moving along her back, ruffling up her T-shirt from Earth. It ignited pure need in Hitomi, which only intensified when he traced her mouth with his tongue, and left her mouth to wander his kisses down her neck and collarbone, pulling her up and closer to get to the spots he wanted. 

She had already wound her own hands in his messy hair and brought an arm around and up, grasping at his shoulder, pulling him down to her, when he pulled away. 

His breathing was uneven, his lips red and slightly swollen as Hitomi guessed hers would look as well. He removed a hand from her hair, and grabbed her hand which was entwined in his, kissing it tenderly, never taking his eyes off her face. She suddenly realized what he was there to do. 

She forced herself to smile. "Your going back to Fanalia." 

He didn't move for a moment, than nodded slowly, stepping closer to her if the action was even possible. He ran a hand over her flushed cheeks, than cupped them gently. "I want you to come with me." 

She inhaled sharply. She hadn't even thought about that. She could leave... she wasn't queen yet. And she hadn't even been to see Fanalia since it had been rebuilt. "I would be able to?" Her voice was small, her heart pounding. She would happily go, if it meant she could stay with him. 

"I'm sure they would let you leave for a bit." He seemed unable to resist himself as he placed small kisses on her face. Her cheeks, eyelids, and forehead, nudging at her temple with his nose as he whispered. "I can't be without you again." 

Gods... she could melt right there. Instead, she just clung to him, burying her head in his shoulder and neck. She felt like crying the relief was so great. 

"I'll talk to them too... maybe convince them. Besides..." He lifted her chin up with his hand, a small smile on his face. "You'll be the queen of Fanalia one day as well..." 

With a rattling sigh, she moved away from him and sat at the edge of her bed, causing another book to fall to the ground which she ignored. Van bent to pick it up however, placing it back on the pile with the rest, than shoved them all back so he could sit beside her. 

"Would _you_ like to come?" His voice was quiet, unsure, teetering on the edge of nervousness. She was suddenly reminded of his younger self and, smiling, leaned against his side with her head on his shoulder. He smelt, as he did all those years ago, of the fields. She closed her eyes, just happy to be surrounded by the gently scent, and the soft tickled of his breath as he looked at her. 

"Of course I want to come with you." She reached out, not moving from her spot, and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingertips as she spoke. "I want to see Fanalia again too." 

He smiled, and pulled her into his lap so easily that it startled her. Reminding her once again that he had grown up, all traces of the younger more nervous Van was lost completely as he slipped his hands along the inside of her thigh, causing a small shudder to arise from her. She found herself praising her own chose of clothing for that day, wearing a jean skirt that he easily hiked up to her waist, and moderately sexy underwear she had bought on Earth (though at the time she hadn't had any real hope of a male _actually_ seeing them). Not to mention the easy to discard band T-shirt she had picked out. 

Oh yes... she had come to find this new change in Van very, _very_ enjoyable. And was just thinking that when he laid her down against the bed with all intention of being completely dishonourable. 

ooooooooooooooooooooo 

Josceline sighed in irritation as he watched Selena approach him. He was seated in the middle courtyard, trying to look immersed in a book on war tactics he had taken from the library earlier. Hitomi had shown it to him, not sure if he would be curious or not. To tell the truth, he wasn't entirely interested. It was an Asturian book, written long ago. But he had already read it when he was younger. But he couldn't come to tell the princess this information for reasons unknown to him. 

He put the book carefully down in his lap as she stopped in front of him, a small smirk on her face. "Are you busy." 

"No..." He couldn't lie, but his voice sounded absolutely miserable as he spoke. Any other man would be happy to be with this young women. Her skin was milky white and perfect in the low light that lit the courtyard. Her platinum blonde hair wavy with small curly cues, pinned at the back of her head half-heartedly. A fighter hastily put together into a women. 

"Good." She gracefully took a seat next to him, though not too close. She examined her hands in her lap for a moment before turning to him, that same smile still on her face. Josceline, surprised, felt goose flesh break up his arm. He turned away, studying the cover of this book before setting it aside. 

"Would you like something?" He asked, using his best polite voice which came off rather cold. 

"Not really." She pouted slightly. "Can't I talk to you?" He didn't answer. "I'm bored, and I wanted a little fun before we go back to Asturia." 

She moved closer to him suddenly, and before he knew what was happening; his sharp keen senses and reflexes failing when it came to stuff like this, she was playing with his hair and placing small hot kisses on his cheek and ear. 

He jumped away. "What are you doing?" He stood before her now, his breath coming fast. He felt his body beginning to react, which wasn't good. He turned away. 

"Having my fun." Her voice was filled with mirth and laughter, and when he turned to her again, a small smile was on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"Well, have it somewhere else." He glared furiously at her, dropping his polite act. "Your going to get me into trouble." 

"Why?" She was still smirking. She knew the answer, and he knew it. 

He nearly growled at her. "I'm a Celestial." 

She shrugged, and leaned back against the fountain, surveying him. "You can't do anything?" 

He hesitated for a moment, feeling himself getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. He blinked. His mind racing fast. "Not with a women." 

"Interesting..." She leaned forward. He was suddenly grateful for the Asturian dress she was wearing. Tight at the neck so that nothing showed when she did such an action. She placed a delicate hand to her cheek as she watched him. 

"Just... I'm going to act like this didn't happen." 

"No... you see Josceline. I know the rules of the Celestials." She was standing now, inching towards him. He took a step back, not turning his gaze from hers. "You can't sleep with me... that's true. But it doesn't disclude other things." 

"Other things lead to forbidden things." He told her dryly. Though his heart was beating rapidly. His head was reeling. 

She closed the distance between them, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He return it... but he didn't push her away either. His took a sharp intake of breath when she pulled away and smiled. 

"See... no harm done." She grinned, and took his lips with hers again, tracing a hand up his chest and over his shoulders to his back. Still, he didn't move. She pulled away, eyeing him carefully. 

He had closed his eyes during the contact, and kept them closed as he leaned against her and, to her surprise, ran his hands through her hair, loosing some pieces from her hastily done-up style. He placed his head in the crook of her neck, causing feelings of pleasure to swamp her as his breath tickled her throat. She leaned her head against his. 

But he pulled away just as suddenly as it happened, taking several steps backwards away from her. 

"I can't do this." Than, without another word, he gathered up the book from the side of the fountain and left the courtyard at a very fast pace. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi laughed as her best friends stared in wonder at the large leviships and merchant vessels that were coming into the harbour, the large harbour control tower ringing the gong that sounded their arrival to the swarming docks. They were watching this all from a tall lookout that wrapped around the palace. 

It was Griffin's idea that her, Van, Yukari and Amano all venture up to this spot, and the cat boy had the cooks prepare a supper for them which they carried between them up to the spot. They had laid out a blanket taken from Yukari's room, and now sit, nibbling on herb bread. 

"I can't believe how beautiful it is here..." Yukari tore her gaze away from the harbour to smile at her best friend. "And your so happy here." 

Hitomi nodded, feeling Van press a gentle hand to her back. She had been feeling terrible lately, not being able to see her best friends as much as she would have wanted. They were going back the next morning so, on Earth, they would be arriving during the morning. "I will miss Earth." 

"But..." Yukari frowned, a sad look on her face. "You'll be able to come visit, won't you?" 

"I imagine so." She smiled reassuringly. "If you can come... I would image I could go there." 

"Oh..." She moved forward and pulled her friend into a tight hug, which was returned full force "I'll miss you still." 

"I'll miss you too." Hitomi found that tears were coming to her eyes, but she blinked them away. She wasn't going to cry. She would see Yukari and Amano again. Smiling to the silent Amano behind Yukari, she reached out a hand to him which he took and squeezed gently. 

"Stay strong." He told her with a smile. Then, turning to Van he added. "And you better watch out for her, she's a lot of trouble." 

Hitomi moved to give him a small thwack on the arm, but Yukari beat her to it, lightly cuffing her boyfriend on the top of the head. "Don't say such things." She told him playfully. Hitomi found herself laughing. 

"It's getting dark." Josceline's voice cut through their goodbyes, bringing them back to reality. 

Hitomi turned to him with a pout, but, instead of his usual looks of amusement... or annoyance for that matter, he watched her for a moment before turning away. He had been _very_ very quiet all afternoon since Hitomi finally emerged from her room. She hoped it had nothing to do with the fact she had emerged from the room red in the face and looking dishevelled along with Van. Now, he leaned against the tree nearby, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed as if thinking. 

"All right..." Hitomi stood up, pulling her skirt into the right position as she did so. Van got up and began to quietly gather the stuff back into the large basket well Amano helped. Yukari walked over to the edge of the lookout, still watching the scene below with awe. 

Hitomi moved over to Josceline. He seemed to stiffen slightly as she approached, and stiffened even more when she asked if something was bothering him. 

He shook his head. "Nothing, Hitomi." 

She blinked at him. He had used her name. "Are you sure?" 

He nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine." He motioned with his head back to her company. "They're waiting for you." 

She turned, and sure enough, Van was carrying the heavy basket well Amano held the large blanket bundled up in his hands. Yukari was carrying a capped jug of wine that Griffin provided. All were waiting patiently for them. 

She turned quickly back to Josceline, but she shook his head, and ushered her forward, placing a hand gently at the small of her back. 

"My soul worry is for your protection." He told her, his voice quiet as they approached the group, his hand feather light against her. 

oooooooooooooooo 

AN/ there we are... another chapter for you all... not much happens in his chappy... ah well... 

I'm really really growing attached to Josceline... I feel quite sorry for him. Selena is evil. No really... this is how I've always pictured her to be. well... quiet at first... but I always thought some traits of our Piro maniac Dilly would show through at some point, right? 

Van and Hitomi are like friggin Bunnies! O.O I would be too if I had to stay away from Van for that long and my teenage hormones kick in... god... he is sexah! 

**On to more important matters...**

I'm going to finish this bit off... just a few more chapters... or 3... or 4... than I will be done this story. But not the worry! I will create a **sequel**. AND that sequel will have all the action, mystery suspense, etc. that I will no longer build into this instalment. So all the hints at things like dangerous ancestors... and male Scryes and such will be incorporated and concentrated more into the sequel. Not the mention the dream Hitomi had. That will be in the sequel. 

I'm doing this because it has been brought to my attention that lots of people like simple fluff and goodness... but I was going to branch off into not so goodness with bad stuff and scary stuff and the like... so if you like that stuff... you can read the sequel... if not... you can just finish reading this story and that will be that. -nods- I would like you to read the next instalment... but you don't have to is what I'm saying. 

CheersSa-chan 


	12. You need to bring her back, Hitomi

**Chapter 12**

Hitomi stood at her balcony, staring out over the garden and further on the city that stretched out on all sides. She let a deep sigh escape her as she leaned against the iron railing, feeling the designs of vines and flowers press against her legs through the fabric of her capris. She crosses her arms and rested her forehead on them, smelling the soft smells of the flowers from the garden and the freshly cut grass. All smells were heightened because of the morning dew which dampened the city. 

She started slightly when she felt someone's presence near her. Looking up, she found Josceline on his side of the balcony, leaning with his back to her against the small iron gate that separated her side from his. His hair looked unbrushed and static, and his shirt looked hastily shoved on, part of it still tucked into his pants. The daggers were there in their right places however. He didn't look at her. 

Hitomi opened her mouth to talk to him, even just comment on the morning weather... or tell him good morning. But she found she couldn't. 

He spoke before she did. "Your friends went back to the Mystic Moon?" 

She nodded, then, realizing he wouldn't see the action, she replied. "Ya... my dad took them back earlier." She felt a sudden sadness even as she said it. She had cried along with Yukari when they bid each other farewell early that morning. 

She saw him nod. "I imagine they will come back for your wedding." 

Hitomi felt herself blushing. She hadn't even given much thought to her wedding. Her thoughts were on other things. Like that dream she kept having... "I suppose so." 

Josceline stirred, and Hitomi thought he would turn to look at her, but he didn't move. He was quiet for a long well in which Hitomi went back to looking out over the garden. "What do you know about Lady Selena?" 

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Selena?" She furrowed her brows. She couldn't very well tell him that she used to be a boy who had tried to kill her and Van several times. "Not much." It wasn't completely a lie... she didn't know about Selena, just her alter-ego. 

He was silent again, than finally turned to her. "Could you tell her to leave me alone?" His voice was quiet, and his eyes slightly pleading. 

She stared at him in shock, than blinked. "What is she doing to you? I'll tell her whatever you want." 

He shook his head. "Dishonouring me." Than he shook his head even harder and smiled. Hitomi hadn't really noticed his smile until that moment. It transformed his usually hard look into something innocent and young. "Forget it, you telling her off would only make it worse." He turned and walked back into his room. 

But now Hitomi was curious, and rather worried about him as it happens. Without thinking much through, she climbed over the gate separating the two balconies and entered in through his open French doors. He was sitting on his bed when she walked in, and upon seeing her there stood quickly, nearly knocking over the small table which was in front of him. 

"I'm sorry." She blushed. She really hadn't thought things through. 

After the initial shock faded from his face he raised an eyebrow. "You could have just went to the door." 

She blushed even more, than looked down at the ground, shuffling her bare feet against the simple carpet he had in his room. "I just want to know what she's doing to you." 

She felt the creak of the bed as he sat down at the edge, and she looked up again. She noticed that, like the carpet, everything in the room seemed rather plain. Her room was filled with luxuries and paintings. Josceline's had nothing of the sort. "You know the rules of the Celestial, right?" 

Hitomi nodded. "Griffin told me." 

Josceline sighed and looked away, seemingly watching the clouds move over the sky, beginning to clear for the day ahead. "The rules about courting and such?" 

She nodded again. Than opened her mouth in shock. "Your not seeing Selena are you?" 

He gave her a level look before smiling. Though the smile wasn't the same as the one on the balcony. This was more twisted and painful. "She wants to... and she doesn't seem to take no for an answer." 

"What if..." She sat carefully at the end of his bed. "What if you do get caught with a women, what would happen?" 

He watched her for a moment, before answering. "I would be thrown out from the brotherhood." 

She blinked. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think." 

He laughed slightly startling her. "You may think so." 

She scrunched up her nose. "But what if your in love?" 

"I'm not suppose to love." He fell silent and stared at his lap. "I went into this knowing that." 

"But..." She watched him uncertainly. "Your brothers are all part of the Celestials... you had a lot of pressure to join." 

He smiled again, the smile from the balcony coming back. She realized what it was suddenly. He had the smile that stated something you just said was cute or funny. Van looked at her like that a lot. She suddenly felt a need to defend him. 

"I don't care if you have a relationship or not, Josceline. I would defend you. You deserve to be happy like everyone else!" 

He looked slightly taken back, but recovered quickly. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up wearily and ushered her towards the door. She followed, uncertain. When she was out in the hallway, she turned back to him with a worried frown. "I'll handle everything, Hitomi." 

When he had closed the door and heard her footsteps reside down the hall to her own room again, and he heard the small click of her own door closing behind her, he leaned heavily against his wooden door, placing his head against the smooth wood. He felt a small smile tugging at the corners of the his mouth, and suddenly felt resolved to help the cat boy. 

He was fully convinced that she truly was the one that would help La Vallex. 

oooooooooooooooo 

Van was standing patiently outside the kitchen, waiting for Hitomi's father and prince of La Vallex to emerge from talking to the cooks and maids. He was planning for Hitomi's favourite meal to be made that night in honour of her betrothal to Van before he had to go back to his own country. 

Van quickly ran through what he was going to ask him. How he wanted Hitomi to come with him to Fanalia for a while so she could see the rebuilt capital and stay in the castle with him. He took a deep breath and leaned against the stone wall, a finger lightly tracing the smooth stonework. 

"Van." He turned to look down the hallway. Griffin was coming up to him fast. The look on his face clearly showing that something was wrong. He stopped before the king, distress in his eyes. "Where's Hitomi?" 

Van instantly tensed. "I saw her in her room last. She's not missing is she?" His heart began to speed up, he could feel it and hear it in his ears. 

He shook his head, his floppy black hair much like the kings own sliding across his forehead. "No... I need to find her. The Queens fallen sick." 

Van blinked in surprise, the pounding in his ears not residing. This was still very bad news to him. He felt a knot twist in his gut. "Is she..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. 

Griffin nodded. "I think so... they aren't saying right now." He looked quickly down the hallway, as if expecting to find someone there, than in a more desperate voice, "I need to find Hitomi." 

Van placed a gentle hand on the cat boys shoulders. He knew that Griffin had been working at the castle since he was extremely young, and loosing the queen would be like loosing a mother to him. "I'll find her... you can go back there." 

Griffin nodded and very quickly made his way back down the hallway, half running. 

Van took a shuddering breath and made his way quickly in the opposite direction. Thoughts of the question to Hitomi's dad leaving his head. He would know by now probably... the prince was well informed to all actions in the castle. Right now, all Van needed to do was find Hitomi. 

She was in her room still like he thought, folding clothes and putting them carefully away into her wardrobe. She had told Van earlier that she didn't want a maid to do things that she was used to doing herself. 

She looked up with a smile as he entered, but the smile faded almost instantly. She carefully placed the shirt she was halfway through folding down and walked over to him. 

"What is it? Van?" She placed a hand on his cheek, searching his eyes for an answer. 

Lightly, he clasped her hand in his, but did not look away from her. "Your grandmother." 

Hitomi froze in her actions, her eyes widening. The first thought that came to her mind however was 'why didn't I sense this?' She felt suddenly sick and moved over to the armchair near the fireplace. Placing her hands on the back, she leaned against it, turning away from Van's sympathetic gaze. "What happened?" 

"She's sick..." He opened his mouth to add more, but stopped. Hitomi knew. Her eyes were filling with tears which she hastily brushed away. 

"Why so soon?" She stood straight, trying to look strong, but leaned against the chair again as if the action was too much. "I just met her..." Her voice was a whisper now. 

Van moved next to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her, pulling her against his chest. She turned into his embrace immediately, shuddering from quiet sobs. He could feel her tears seep in his shirt and he rubbed her back with small calming motions. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

She pulled away shortly, wiping away left over tears, her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with the tears, her cheeks flushed. "Can I see her?" 

He nodded, than pulled her over to the door. "She will probably want to see you." 

"I need a sweater..." She was mumbling now, babbling nearly as she motioned back into the room. Van kissed her forehead again before going in and grabbing her sweater from the bed, placing it around her shoulders gently as they walked. 

ooooooooooooo 

Her grandmother certainly looked ill. Hitomi hadn't seen her that morning. She hadn't come out to say goodbye to Yukari and Amano. This had surprised Hitomi earlier. The queen had taken a liking to Yukari and they often had small little chats during her visit. But she hadn't been there to see them off. 

Now she knew what the problem was. Her father was next to the bed, holding her frail hand in his own, not talking. Grief seemed to effect him greatly as well. Van hung back at the back of the room, standing with Hitomi's mom, who, like Hitomi, had only just met her mother-in-law. She had been crying. It was obvious she had taken a liking to the old women as well. It was hard not to. 

Yuki lay next to the bed, stretched out with her head resting on her paws. She looked saddened by all this too. Griffin wasn't in the room. Hitomi had a feeling he couldn't stand to be there. He was very close with her grandmother, and he was a very sensitive person. 

Hitomi moved closer to the bed so she could lightly touch the wrinkled hand of her grandmother. Lorilae's breath was coming in gasps, and she had taken on a slightly grey colour. Hitomi had never known how old the women was... but she saw now that she must have lived through many many years. She had seemed perfectly healthy yesterday. 

Corilith moved forward from the corner. She was the only mage present, but Hitomi had a feeling the others were very close by. She rested a hand gently on Hitomi's shoulder and smiled sadly. "She has lived a very long happy life, it's she let go." 

Hitomi nodded, feeling numb. She watched as her grandmother's eyelids flickered, but she did not open her eyes... and she did not speak. Hitomi wished she would, just so that it gave some hope to her recovery. 

"You will be Queen... like she wanted." Corilith bowed to Hitomi than, along with all the other occupants in the room. Even her father and Van bowed. She noticed suddenly that Josceline was standing in the corner of the room, watching her sadly. 

oooooooooooooooooo 

Hitomi collapsed onto her bed. Sheer exhaustion had set in, sitting in that room filled with healers and her dying grandmother. She had stayed since that moment she entered, and now it was past midnight. Her grandmother was still holding on. 

She felt, rather than saw, Van sit beside her on the bed, followed instantly by the soft feel of his palm against her back, lightly messaging up and down. 

"It's not fair." She muttered into her pillow, hugging it close to her face as if wanting to suffocate herself with it. 

"I know, Hitomi." She turned to look at him than. He looked just as sad as her father had. Lorilae had been like a mother to Van over the years as well. 

"Van..." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him tightly, but broke away as Griffin came into her room, pushing the half open door open all the way. 

His eyes were red, and as he walked in, Hitomi noticed that he looked just as exhausted as she felt. "Hitomi..." 

She moved over closer to Van so the cat boy could take a seat next to her. "Come here." She commanded lightly, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as he leaned against her. He sniffed slightly, than pulled away a sudden mad sort of look on his face. Desperate. "You need to go to the tomb." 

She leant away from his suddenly, and felt Van's hand press against her side, holding her in place in a reassuring way. "What?" 

"You need to go... Corilith is distracted, now would be your time." 

She blinked at him. "Your just upset, Griffin." 

He shook his head, his wild hair falling over his eyes. "You don't understand. You might be able to help Lorilae." 

Hitomi blinked at him, and felt Van tense behind her. She knew he was thinking the same thing, wondering if there was truly some way to bring her back to them. "What do you mean?" 

"The tomb holds power." He stood suddenly, and began to pace the floor. "It holds a great amount of power that you could possess if you go and get it." 

"It's dangerous. Grandmother told me not to go there." Her voice sounded weak and pathetic in the night. 

"But you need to!" His voice was desperate, and he grabbed her shoulders suddenly, shaking her slightly. Hitomi didn't shy away from the touch, but Van grabbed Griffin's arm and plied it off, giving him a look of warning. The cat boy backed off, but his desperation only increased. "You need to bring her back Hitomi. And if you do gain this power, you will be the greatest ruler ever!" 

She pursed her lips and turned to the doorway suddenly. Josceline was standing there, watching the exchange with a strange look on his face. "What do you think?" She asked him, knowing he would disagree with the plan. She would be free of the idea, and she wouldn't have to think on it. 

But to her great surprise, Josceline just turned away from her and walked back down the hallway, leaving her to stare at the spot he just occupied. 

"He won't stop you. You need to do it." Griffin grinned. "Tomorrow night, if she is still alive, we will go, alright?" His voice was pleading and Hitomi was finding it hard to say now. 

"I'll tell you in the morning." Her tone suggested the conversation was over, so Griffin turned, and without another word, left the room, leaving her and Van alone as he closed the door. 

Hitomi found herself breathing hard and her heart beating fast. She hastily, distractedly, brushed her hair from her face and stood, shaking. 

Van watched as she bit her lap and paced in front of the bed. 

She stopped suddenly and turned to him, tears were coming to her eyes again, falling from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks again. "I need to go there. If it can save her, I have to." 

"It's dangerous, they told you it is." He held out an arm, inviting her to come to him, but she didn't move and he dropped his hand back in his lap. He sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair, staring up at the ceiling. It was getting dark very fast and he stood to light a gas lamp on the bedside table. As he did so, he looked up to the ceiling again. People of his own kind were there, painted onto the roof in great designs, white wings unfurled, dressed in gowns of pure white. One looked like his mother. He moved over to his love then, wrapping his arms around her, ignoring as she resisted in her anxiety. "Shh.. Hitomi..." He ran a hand carefully through her hair, careful of the tangles which had formed. She gave into his warmth, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close to her, burying her face into his shirt. 

"I need to do this... I have to..." She mumbled over and over into his chest, running her hands along his back. 

"I will go with you than." She stopped moving around and looked up at him, still attached to his waist. The light from the lamp and the large moons outside giving a strange eerie glow to her emerald eyes. He smiled sweetly and brushed a piece of hair from her wet face. "I will go anywhere for you." 

She blinked, as if pulled from a trance, and moved away from him, but didn't let go from his sides, or turning away from his gaze. "I want to see your wings." 

He blinked in surprise and furrowed his brows, his heart starting to pound in his ears again. "Why?" 

"Because I want to." She stuck out her chin slightly, her eyes set and determined. Van realized he was looking at queen, not a strange girl from the mystic moon anymore. He backed away from her. "Please." She asked, still not turning away from his gaze even as he tried to. Something had changed in her. 

He shook his head, than stopped... watching as her mouth formed the words 'please' again, but no sound came from her lips. He slowly removed his shirt, stained from tears, and threw it onto the bed. Two beautiful wings sprouted from his back, spreading white feathers to the ground like snow all over the room. He kept his eyes locked with hers. 

For the longest time, she did not move or speak, just simply watched him. Her eyes moving over his shoulders, face and wings slowly. She moved forward, gracefully, more graceful than he had ever seen her move, and placed a delicate hand on his arm, then, sliding it up, she brushed the tips of his wings at his shoulder blades. A violent shudder erupted from him and he jerked backwards. 

"Does that hurt?" She asked, her hand still held up in the act of touching them. 

He shook his head, breathing hard. He bowed his head, refusing to meet her gaze. "No..." 

She stepped forward again, more determined, and brushed a single finger against a feather, causing the same reaction from him. Only this time he did not move away. He closed his eyes, sucking in a shaky breath. He stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and easily pulling her forward. He kissed her neck with a certain amount of urgency. She did not kiss back... only continued to lightly stroke his wings, letting her fingers feel the silkiness of the feathers. 

He suddenly moaned and pressed his face closer to her neck. "Hitomi..." 

She smiled, and leaned closer to him, placing her mouth near his ear. "You won't stop me, will you?" He shook his head. "Tomorrow, I will go to the tomb with Griffin... and you won't stop me." He shook his head again. "I want you to be with me... but I have to do this on my own." 

She continued to smile as she felt him completely give into her, wrapping his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back under her shirt. And at the same time, Van was feeling a change over Hitomi... but he found himself completely unable to resist it. He allowed her to push him back against the bed and climb on top of him, careful not to pin his wings down under her knees. "Everything will be fine Van." She told him, as she bent over him and placed soft kisses along his chest and throat, still tracing her fingers torturingly along his sensitive wings. 

ooooooooooo 

AN/ see, I told you... like rabbits... 

But Hitomi's acting strange... why is that -grin- you'll just have to read the next chapter. mwhahahaha. 

Don't worry... Josceline isn't going to take Hitomi away from Van. I don't like pairings with randoms and those two. -nods- it should be Van and Hitomi and that's all. Occasionally I like the Hitomi and Dilly ones (Though I've only read one that I didn't find completely creepy and unrealistic). 

Anywho... some people may have noticed that Chid is gone. O.O that's because I had too many people to play with already and lets face it... Chid isn't all that important. -nods- You may also notice that Millera and all them weren't in this chapter either... that's because I forgot about them too. -sigh- I have a habit for doing that you see. But ah well... they're still at the castle. But have to go back soon. -nods- I'll just say they didn't want to intrude on the family during their time of grief. That works... 

**Comments!**

Oh and I must also thank all those who have been commenting all along. I love you all! Hopefully you will all stay with me for the sequel and other Escaflowne fics. 


	13. From our Saviour

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Van awoke to an empty spot beside him. Light was filtering through the windows into the room, a dull grey colour from the dark clouds looming over the city and harbour. He could smell the salt air and garden, which meant the window was open. He felt the chill air brush over his bare body as proof to that. He sat up, propping himself up on his elbows to look around the room. 

Hitomi was sitting in an armchair near the hearth, a feather in her hand which she was currently brushing across her cheek. She wasn't watching him, rather staring distractedly into the empty fire place, her legs tucked securely under her, her robe pulled close to her body as if she was cold. When he moved to sit up completely, she turned to him, a sad expression on her face. 

He feared the worst. "Hitomi... she isn't..." He trailed off unsure, but she was shaking her head. 

"No..." She turned away again, her gaze turning towards the window. "I'm going to meet with Griffin soon." 

He nodded, and pulled the covers closer around him. The day really was colder than usual, and he felt particularly light-headed. He felt himself become aroused, yet confused at the same time over the events of the night before. 

As if reading his thoughts, Hitomi rose from her chair and moved over to the bed, the feather still in her hand. She sat down next to him, folding the blanket down in front of her. 

"Last night..." He stopped, unsure. But she was watching him now with a strange sort of attention he hadn't seen from her before. Her eyes calculating. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Her mouth barely moved as she spoke, and he found himself staring at her lips, they seemed fuller than usual, more perfect. He swallowed and forced himself to meet her eyes again. 

"Yes..." He wasn't sure how his voice sounded to her, but it came out slightly pathetic in his head. "How did you know about-" 

"Your wings?" He blinked, well a very small smile came to her mouth. "I don't know..." She leaned forward, the neckline of her robe falling forward, her chest revealed under the silky fabric. "I just knew..." Her voice was a seductive whisper and he found himself lost in her eyes again. 

"You..." He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say. 

She smiled again, a smile just there in the corners of her mouth. In her eyes. "I need to go to that tomb today." She cocked her head slightly to the side as she spoke. Van found he could only nod again. "I have a need... if you understand." She traced the hand holding the feather down his bare chest, watching her own hand as she did so. Van's gaze didn't leave her face. She was acting so different... "It's calling to me." She finished in a whisper, her hand coming to rest on his neck, than his cheek, his own feather tickling his earlobe. 

He suddenly realized that she hadn't slept all night, remembering vaguely when he awoke in the middle of the night to pull in his ruffled wings. She had been awake then, watching him. And when he turned to kiss her, half asleep, she had left him completely breathless, than hushed him back to sleep. The sleep he welcomed willingly. He also remembered the fear he felt... that she would go somewhere when he fell asleep. Go somewhere and never come back to him. But then in his dreams... he had been comforted by her... and when he was awake she was pleasuring him. 

He blinked, and looked at the pendent dangling from her neck. It was glowing just faintly, it's colour showing on her now tanned skin. He reached out and touched it, letting it fall into his palm. But he dropped it always instantly, watching as it swung back and tapped her breastbone lightly. The stone had been scorching hot. 

"Leave everything to me, Van." He looked away from the stone. She spoke his name in such a way he felt a shiver go down his spine, and the arousal only grew. She moved away from him though, slowly sliding off the bed to her feet, padding over to her bathroom. Shortly after he heard the noise of running water bouncing off stone in the large bathtub. 

oooooooooooooooooo 

Griffin was waiting in the garden close to the tomb, pacing back and forth, his tail twitching with his irritation and anxiety. Merle watched him carefully from her spot on the ground, half hidden among the flowering bushes. She rested her head on her knees which were pulled close, but she did not speak. Griffin was in a deep state of unrest... and she was worried she would only make things worse. 

"You need to calm down, your making me nervous." Josceline told the cat boy, watching Griffin from a spot behind Merle. Leaning rigid against a tree, arms cross at his chest tightly. 

Griffin laughed, sounding lost as he turned to meet Josceline gaze. He did not stop his pacing. "You? Nervous?" 

Josceline's eyes seemed to spark dangerously, but he did not retort. He turned his attention, instead, to the stone tablet laying in the grass. He felt the hair on his arms stand to attention, and a tickling sensation rippled up his back. He looked away when he heard the soft click of sandals and boots against stone. 

Hitomi was walking towards them, dressed in pants from the Mystic Moon and wearing a light, blue sweater to ward away the chill of the day. Van was at her side, walking slightly behind her, watching her with a strange look on his face, his face contorted with a certain amount of worry and general curiosity. 

Griffin stopped his pacing immediately and bowed. But she would have none of that. Placing a small hand on his shoulder, she stirred him upright again, than pulled him into a tight hug which the cat boy returned. 

Josceline felt a sudden need to be in her arms as well, but he shook the thought away. Instead, he walked towards the group, placing his hands on his daggers. "You took your time." 

She didn't answer, only passed him a look, inclining her head ever so slightly in his direction. Van stirred at her side, but did not speak. 

"Will you do it?" Griffin had placed both of his hands on her shoulders, holding her out so he had a good view of her face. 

She stood still for a moment, than nodded, a small smile coming to her face. 

As this happened, Van felt a sudden flow of relief surge through him. She was still the same Hitomi... even if there was suddenly some unexpected and unexplainable changes. 

"I'll do it... if I can save Grandmama." She moved past Griffin, and over to the tablet now, standing above it she read the words carved into the front. 

"From our glorious saviour to the people. Let the heavens outshine all darkness and bring peace to us all. Peace to the land and the sea." She bent down and traced the carvings with her finger tips, ignoring the grinding of grim and dirt against her sensitive skin. "There is some here that doesn't make any sense..." 

They all watched in fascination as the stone around her neck began to glow that eerie red again, and a strange language began to flow from her lips. Soon the glowing up the stone was so bright that they all had to shield their eyes from it. Merle hissed slightly and went to Griffin's side well Josceline drew his daggers. 

However, when the light faded, an open pit lay in front of Hitomi, the tablet having crumbled, laying in chunks around her feet and in the grass. 

Josceline was the first to move forward, skirting along the large hole, peering into it carefully. His daggers were back in their hilts, but still half drawn so he could attack fast if needed. 

Hitomi stayed perfectly still, staring down into the darkness before her. A set of untouched marble stairs led down into the darkness, gleaming white against the morning light. 

"A king's tomb." Van walked forward now, lightly touching Hitomi's arm so that she stirred and looked back at him. 

"What?" 

Josceline was the one that answered, coming to stand next to her. "A tomb made specifically for kings... they don't use them anymore." 

Hitomi started forward, but Van grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Hitomi, you can't just walk in there." 

She turned towards him again, than gently pulled her arm away from him. "I need to. And I'm going to do it now." She moved forward again, but this time, when he moved to grab her arm, Josceline's hand was wrapped around her wrist. 

"Let her be, Your Majesty." He told her, his gaze not leaving his face. His features showing his determination. 

"You have to go with her at least." He told the guard, outrage inching into his voice. "She can't go alone." 

He let go of the king's wrist and backed away. "I can't enter." 

"Why not?" Van asked, annoyance obvious, but he didn't wait for an answer. "I'm going then." He started forward after Hitomi who had already reached the first white step. 

"Van, you can't enter either." Griffin spoke up. He was watching Hitomi with fascination. "No male can enter." 

"I'll go then." Merle told him then moved forward next to Van. "I can come up, if anything, to tell you if something happened." 

"No, Merle." Both Van and Hitomi said it at the same time, causing the pair to look at each other. Though both said it for different reasons. 

"Why not!" Merle looked clearly angry, and her tail puffed out as it did when they were younger. 

"Because I have to do this alone." It was Hitomi who answered, not letting Van speak even though he had just opened his mouth to do so. "You can't come." 

"You can't do it alone." Van's voice was quiet, as if keeping his rage level down. "I won't let you." 

She turned back to him then, watching him for a moment before moving forward. Her eyes trained on his face. The same eyes from the night before. "I will come back, I promise." She told him, stepping so close to him he could feel her breath on his cheek. But she turned away suddenly and bolted down into the darkness. Van moved to go after him, but found he was unable to make it past the first step of the tomb. He was breathing hard and clenching and unclenching his hands at his side. They all watched as the passage way below them was slowly lit as she moved further down. 

"Merle, go get everyone." Van told her, not taking his eyes of the tomb before them. 

ooooooooooooooooo 

As Hitomi made her way carefully down the untouched marble staircase, dust rising at every step she took, her hands brushing against the wet, grimy stone of the walls, a growing sense of completeness rushed over her. Her heart was pounding loud in her ears, and her eyes were watering from the torches along the walls lighting as she went. 

When the reached the bottom of the long staircase, she looked back up the passageway, but the low ceiling blocked her view from the opening above. She could hear their voices travelling down to her, Van's worried tone mixed with Josceline's calm voice trying to soothe him. 

She turned and continued down the passageway, now completely lit, before her. After the long stretch, she reached a large chamber lit all around with inlaid torches, lighting the large frescos painted around the room. She stood in the entrance way, stunned for a moment, before walking into the centre of the room. In addition to the frescos of Atlantis and Draconians, large Mosaics were spread across the floor. Bits of tiny tile placed so close together it looked like a picture. As she walked across it, her sandals slapping against the floor, she starred in wonder at the image. It was of a women. A women who looked shockingly like herself. 

Behind the women with long brown hair, green eyes and fair skin, the ocean rose behind her in a swirl of blue and green tiles. A large city was nearby, and Hitomi realized it was La Vallex. She found herself completely entranced by the image and found herself staring into the eyes of her mirror image. The air was still in the room, but it felt as if a breeze was rushing over her. But she forced herself to tear away from the image and move on. 

There were two passageway leading out of the room. One was unlit, so Hitomi moved to the other one, carefully entering. There were frescos here too, and the passageways roof was arched and painted with strange writing she did not understand. She kept going, despite the growing nervousness she was feeling. Her grandmother had said this place was dangerous, but so far, nothing had happened. 

The arched hall ended and came into an even larger room than the last one. A casket sat in the centre of the room, made of the same untouched white marble that the steps were made of. Beyond this was an alter. 

Hitomi moved into the room, not sure if she would be cursed by stepping onto the very floor she was no standing on. But nothing happened. Her feeling of nervousness disappeared however. She walked towards the large alter, compelled, and moving as if something else was controlling her. 

She gasped in shock to find a staff sitting in velvet on top of a gold platform at the end of the room. She wouldn't have touched it, picked it up... if something wasn't forcing her to. Her hand wrapped around the cold gold of the staff, as she lifted the strangely light weapon from it's post. Bells and rings clanked against each other, their light melodic noise filling the deadly silent room. She backed away from the alter, holding the staff close to her. 

That was when she felt the changes take hold of her. 

ooooooooooooooo 

Van had been pacing back and forth in front of the entrance way. It had been hours since Hitomi had gone down below, and he hadn't heard or seen anything during that period. His anxiety was building and he found he couldn't sit still with the others. Josceline was obviously feeling the same way. He kept getting up from his spot beside Hitomi's mother, pacing along the wall of the castle as if looking for signs of security breaks, glancing back at the tomb ever so often. 

Hitomi's mother was in a state of anxiety herself. Worrying over the lose of her newly met mother-in-law and now the actions of her daughter. She was sitting patiently enough, her hands folded over her dress, perched on her knees ready to spring up if she needed. Her mouth was set into a deep frown and she hardly spoke at all, even when Griffin and Merle tried to strike up a conversation with her. 

Millerna was busy calming down Dryden's excitement, and Allen and Selena were waiting patiently nearby, hoping to get some sort of sign of Hitomi's well being. 

"Van, come sit down, you shouldn't be worrying yourself." He stopped his pacing and turned to Mrs. Kanzaki. She was watching him with a small, sad smile. 

"I can't sit still." He told her, but, not able to resist the lure of her gentle motherly voice, he came and sat next to her. As he did so, she placed a hand lightly onto one of his with reassurance. 

"She's a strong girl, as I'm sure you know." She told him. 

He nodded, than, furrowing his brows, turned to her. "Have you noticed she's been acting strange lately?" 

Mrs. Kanzaki blinked. "How so?" 

Van blushed slightly despite his best efforts. He wasn't about to tell Hitomi's mother that her daughter had nearly ravished him the night before and speaks to him in a suddenly seductive irresistible voice when no one else was around. He wasn't complaining, but it still had him worried. 

He had to go back to Fanalia soon, and with Hitomi's grandmother like this she probably wasn't going to be coming with him. But he didn't want to leave her, especially if she was acting oddly. 

Luckily he didn't have to answer the question, the prince was hurrying towards them from the castle. Hitomi's mother muttered something that sounded like 'oh no...' under her breath as he switched from his run to a slow walk. He looked deeply distressed. Sad. 

When he reached them, Van learned why. He helped Mrs. Kanzaki to her feet so that she could give her husband a hug which he returned. 

Griffin made a small noise which sounded like a sob and turned away from them, walking back to the castle with Merle right after him. 

Van swallowed back a sudden sick feeling. "The queen...?" 

Shiro shook his head and kissed his wife gently on the forehead before pulling away. "She just passed." Van looked away. 

"I'm sorry." Millerna was standing now, watching them with shared sadness. She had known enough of the Queen to like her immensely. 

The prince merely shook his head again and looked back towards the tomb. "How is Hitomi doing?" 

Van turned his attention back towards the tomb, trying to put all thoughts of the women who was like his second mother aside. "We don't know." 

"Her going down there didn't help anything." Josceline was there again, standing to the side of the king. "The queen passed away anyway, Griffin was wrong." His voice took on an unusually quiet tone and he moved to go peer down into the tomb again. 

Van watching him for the longest time. Watching as his face suddenly took on an extremely worried look, than a look of great frustration as he turned away from the tomb, hands just itching to use his daggers as they hovered over the hilts. His posture, normally straight and perfect became more slouched as if tired. 

"Josceline." He turned towards Van, a questioning look on his face. But instead of continuing, Van walked forward and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. A small reassuring squeeze before walking past him to stand beside Allen. 

They waited there for another half an hour of so. Mrs. Kanzaki taking up a seat again with her husband beside her. Yuuhi came from the castle as well with Yuki shortly after his father emerged. He took a seat with his mother and father well Yuki stayed with Josceline. 

Van took a seat next to Allen and Selena, trying to keep himself calm and patient. But inside it felt like a war was raging. The queen was old... she died of natural causes... but it still was unsettling to him. It seemed everyone he cared about always went away. And if Hitomi never came up from the tomb... 

But she did come up... 

When the sky was beginning to take on that afternoon feel, and the air became muggy and hot, they heard Hitomi rather than saw her making her way back up the passage, her sandals slapping against the marble of the staircase and the soft click of something metal clanging together, bells mixing with the sound. 

Everyone was on their feet as a girl emerged from the entrance way. She was wearing Hitomi's clothes... but this didn't quite look like Hitomi. The girl had longer hair that fell down her back and over her shoulders, reaching down the length of her spine. It was the same colours as Hitomi's however. A long gold staff was held in both the girl's hands, the source the of the melodic bells and jingling. 

When she smiled at the group however, they realized that it was their Hitomi, her greens eyes sparkling with something newly found. But it was still the same Hitomi. 

Van was the first one to break away from the shock. Moving forward, he enveloped her into a tight hug, which she returned, the staff against his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulders. She smelt still the same, of wildflowers and fruit from her bath that morning. She felt the same in his arms. 

He pulled away, holding her at arm length before taking her hands in his. As he ran a thumb along the back of her hand, he noticed it felt scabby and bumpy. He looked down. A strange marking which looked as if it had been burned into her hand was scrolled over her right hand and up to her elbow. A circle symbol with writing in it on her hand with scrolling writing and symbols along her arm. 

He looked up to her face again, but she didn't say anything about the mark. He moved away as her mother and father moved forward to hug her, than her slightly reluctant brother. Josceline appeared beside Van, and he just barely heard his sigh of relief. 

"Hitomi..." Her mother held her away just as Van had, looking her over with slight distress. "What happened to you?" 

Hitomi shrugged, though a small, secretive smile came to her lips. "I'm still myself." 

Mrs. Kanzaki hardly seemed satisfied with the answer, but moved away as her husband took Hitomi's hand gently. "Come back to the castle." 

The smile on Hitomi's face instantly vanished. "What's happened?" 

"You are the new Queen, Hitomi." 

oooooooooooooooooo 

AN: The next Chapter will be the last before the sequel. Basically it's just an explanation of why Hitomi's change and Van's reactions and her with Queen stuff. The sequel will get more into the dream and stuff... and also more about Hitomi's change. 

AND... I know a lot of you wanted some consequences or whatever for their nightly fun... well... you'll just have to read the sequel now won't you 

Aurora 


	14. In many ways, I am her

**Chapter 14**

The funeral was held that night. The queen was placed on a dais in the centre of the garden, her body burned to ashes as what was the La Vallex tradition. The citizens all stood in the streets of the city, watching as the smoke curled up into the sky and the loud drums banged out an eerie rhythm that gave everyone goose bumps. People were crying openly. Lorilae had been a good Queen. 

Van watched as Hitomi stood quietly with her mother, father and little brother, watching the ceremony with little emotion of her face, but it was obvious she was holding back. She looked away when the body burned, and didn't look back until it was her time to step forward, towards the large group of mages before her. She kneeled at their feet, and Corilith, her face set, placed the gold, diamond inlaid circlet on her head, resting amongst her done up hair. She stood, and everyone bowed, welcoming the new queen. 

The mages than lit a second fire, this one sending up colourful flames and a thick blue smoke. Cheers erupted from the city below, and they all too bowed, the gongs from the harbour clanging loudly against the noise. 

Than it was all over. So sudden that Van felt light-headed and strange. There would be more ceremonies and things to go through later... but the real part was over and done with. A long life ended and a new rein beginning in the short space of half a day. 

He looked down at the ground as Hitomi passed near him. He was having a hard time bringing himself to look at the newly changed Hitomi, but at the same time, was having a hard time not to. She was beautiful. A goddess. She held herself higher now, as if she had been the queen for years already, gained all the experience. When she walked, she seemed to float around without any sort of connection to the world. And when she looked at him... 

"Van." He looked to his side in surprise. Merle was gently tugging on his shirt, motioning for him to follow her. He looked up again. The party was moving back into the castle. Hitomi was already on the palace steps, lifting up her gauzy dress as she ascended to the door. The group of mages right behind her. Josceline was at her side. That was right... he wasn't married to her yet. 

He followed the group back up to the castle, falling into step with the silent Allen and Selena, dressed in their Asturian finest. They, like Van, would have to go back to their own countries soon. Dryden and Millerna were talking about heading back the next day, leave the family to grieve without guests to worry about. Those two themselves were walking behind Hitomi's family, dressed in black and giving their respects. 

Dinner was served next. Everyone ate quietly, not sure what to talk about. Hitomi sat at the head of the table, Lorilae's old spot, picking at stuff on the plate, looking slightly pale, the dark mark on her hand and arm showing to the whole group as she brought a glass of wine up to her mouth. When her hand gently traced the top of the glass, causing a small whining sound to be produced which people chose not to comment on. She seemed entranced in the smallest things, as if new born. Often she was caught staring off at the chandelier, or the fruit on the table when people tried to talk to her. At these times she would start and turn to the person with a look of mild surprise, as if just noticing them there. Her green eyes filled with curiosity. 

Despite all Van's efforts to avoid her gaze, he found himself watching her the whole night. When she brought up a napkin to her mouth, when she folded her dress down in her lap, spreading the hems around her as she sat on the plush cushions. She wanted to get up and leave, but it seemed she wanted to wait till others did as well. Van decided to help her with the situation. 

He stood, placing his napkin on top of his hardly touched food. "I think I'll retire to bed." He glanced at Hitomi. She was watching him with a small smile on her face. "It's late, and I'm heading back to Fanalia tomorrow." Another glance in Hitomi's direction. But her smile hadn't disappeared as he thought it may. He realized she was right when she told him that everything would be all right. She did take care of everything in the end. Despite her grandmother's death, things seemed to have fallen perfectly into place. 

Millerna, Dryden, Allen and Selena excused themselves next, giving Hitomi a reason to stand as well. As she did so, all the servants standing around the room bowed, the mages stood and did the same, and Josceline stepped forward from his spot near the wall. The whole action seemed to take Hitomi by surprise for only half a second, her mouth open in a small 'o' before she smiled and gracefully bowed to her still sitting parents before leaving the room, Josceline behind her. 

They all walked down the hallway together, silent except for Millerna telling her group around the arrangements for going home the next morning. They were going to go home just around noon, so Van decided he should do the same, telling his plans to Hitomi in an undertone well she simply nodded and moved away from them towards the royal quarters without another word. He felt a strong urge to go after her, but he held back. She needed time to be alone. he just hoped he would be able to be alone with her before he had to leave. 

When they reached their rooms, they all bid goodnight to each other in calm, nearly over polite voices. Van surprised to find Griffin waiting near Merle's door. He gave a small reassuring smile to the cat boy before leaving the two to their own time, entering into his room quietly. He had a feeling he would be seeing way more of the cat boy in the future. 

It seemed he had only been lying in bed, still fully dressed, for a few minutes before the door to his room opened. But in reality, it had been hours, the sky pitch black except for the few stars showing through the clouds. The Mystic Moon and ghost moon were not visible that night. He sat up, moving towards his sword which lay at his feet. But he stopped halfway through the motion, staring through the darkness he had long adjusted to to the person in the doorway. 

Hitomi moved away from the doorway slowly, closing the door with one hand. She walked to the centre of the room, and stood there, just watching him. Her hair was down, flowing down her shoulders and back in waves. She was still dressed, like him, in her ceremony clothes. A new addition around her neck next to the pendent which looked a lot like the top of the staff she was carrying earlier from the tomb, only smaller. 

He moved to get up, but she moved first to the bed, sitting down at the end, the bed hardly sinking down as if she weighed nothing at all. 

She looked at him as she began to talk, watching him as if he was something incredibly interesting. "I'll come to Fanalia when I have time." 

He nodded, as if this was the answer to all his question. He found himself, once again unable to speak, and, with a start, suddenly realized that she had the same effect on him as that night she wanted to see his wings. The change had already begun before she went into the tomb. He remembered her sudden need to go into the tomb, as if something were calling her... 

"I want to show you something." He blinked at her, as she stood and held out a hand gracefully for him to hold. The hand that had the markings. He took it carefully, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. He moved to snatch up his sword again, but she pulled him gently away, shaking her head. "You won't need it." 

So he allowed her to lead him slowly out of the room and down the hall. Soon they were passing through hallway after hallway, coming to a part of the castle that he didn't recognize. The whole place was painted with scenes of Draconians and mages. A strange feeling overcame him as she led him to a large set of double doors made of heavy wood. 

He noticed there was a keyhole in the door, and, reaching forward, he found the door was locked. "Do you have a key?" He turned towards her. 

She was watching him with a smile, and, shaking her head, placed her right hand onto the surface of the door. It instantly sprung open, creaking under hardly used hinges. They walked into the room, Van trying to adjust to the sudden change in light as he glanced around, hoping for a gas lamp to see by. But to his surprise, candles, hundreds of them, flickered to life as if alive, sending dancing shadows all over the walls and floor. He turned to Hitomi, watching as she lowered her hand to her side again. She was smiling surveying her work around the room. She had used magic... magic that Van didn't know she could use. Lorilae was suppose to teach her... but it seemed she already know it all. 

She moved into the room slowly, her bare feet padding against the soft carpet, dust flying up at her every step. She stopped at a fireplace at the end of the room, and turned back around to him, motioning for him to join her there. He did so, looking up at the place on the wall where she suddenly pointed. 

A portrait hung there, a layer of dust on it's surface, obscuring the painting... but Van didn't need to see it completely. He stared in shock at what seemed the mirror image of Hitomi. As she looked now, not before. Long brown hair flowing over a beautiful older style of La Vallex clothing, curled slightly at the ends. The same charm type thing resting against her chest, green eyes dancing even in the still painting. 

"Is that..." He stopped, furrowing his brows. "Who is that?" 

"The first female ruler of La Vallex." She walked forward, looking up at the painting with a strange look on her face. She spoke now with her back to him. "The one that is buried in that tomb in the garden." 

"She looks like you." Van said, his voice barely a whisper. 

"In many ways, I am her." Hitomi turned back to him, a small smile one her face. "Even more so now..." She held her right hand before her, as if examining the markings there herself. "She is me... and I am her." 

"But-" he stopped again, unable to form the words. 

"This marking is from her defeat of the last King. He was a tyrant so she... I... defeated him, and took his throne." 

Van blinked. "Reincarnation?" 

She smiled. "Exactly like that." She hesitated a moment, than stepped towards him, placing her hands around his neck as she pulled herself close to him. "I am still me, Van." 

"I know." He gave into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. 

"I'm sorry if I had you worried." 

He shook his head against her neck. "I'm sure I've worried you more during the time we've known each other." 

She laughed lightly, the sound like bells in his ears. "That's true." She moved away from him, running a hand down his chest, watching as her hand did so, that same trance like look on her face. "Everything will be fine now." 

He took her hand from his chest and held it up to his mouth, placing small kisses on her knuckles, not taking his eyes of her face, mimicking the action he did at the ball. It seemed so long ago... everything seemed so long ago. The tomb, the ball, finding out Hitomi was his betrothed. 

"I can't wait to have you as my queen." He moved closer to her again, a single step towards her so he was looking down at her again, his head slightly cocked to the side as he surveyed her. Her chin up, her eyes wandering over his face, a small smile tugging at her lips. She was irresistible to him. 

"I am your queen." She told him, with an air of amusement, her eyes dancing. 

"Not in the way I would like." He bent down, placing a hot kiss on her lips. 

"We'll discuss the details when I come to Fanalia." She told him against his lips, running her hands through his unruly hair, laughing slightly as her fingers caught for a moment in a tangle. He smelled like the fields, and she was delighted to find she could still find the old, stubborn and nervous Van behind his burgundy eyes. Just like he could find the strange fortune telling girl he fell in love with all those years ago behind her emerald. The girl that found his wings beautiful and who saved his life many times over just as he had done for her. 

Her smile turned mischievous as she began to lead him away from the room, walking backwards so she could watch his face. "You need to cheer me up now, Van." 

He laughed and followed after her, pushing all thoughts of mirror portraits, defeated kings and the death of his near mother from his head. He concentrated soully on Hitomi as they left he room and began to walk back to Hitomi's room, closing the door with a solid reassuring clink behind them as they moved away from the mysteries the room held still unanswered. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo 

AN: Alright... that was the last chapter... I know... it was way shorter than my other chapters... but that's OK cuz there's going to be a SEQUEL! -WOOT- 

Keep on the lookout for The Usurper's Throne. It deals more with the whole reincarnation thing, and the dream, and more action/mystery/angsty things... 

But not to worry!** STILL TONS OF VAN AND HITOMI GOODNESS!**

**And I want to thank all the readers and reviewers! Goddess-Hitomi, Xanthia Nightshade, Inda, jossi-31, pure hope, Ivory Nightshade, wildkat, Panaka, Cherry Dragon, Hyper-Bitch, Selene Ann Potter, icicle 7, fireangel621, Iceboltmage, Storm-Maker, and Macky.**

**ARIGATOU! O.O I feel so loved!**


	15. Sequel note

AN: 

All right my peeps... The Usurper's Throne is out now. First chapter! yeah! 

I would appreciate comments and the like. Some may not like it as much as this one... but I will try to have everything in it for every type of person to enjoy 


End file.
